Broken silence
by KieranHowl
Summary: "So…you're the warden, huh?" he just smirked and flicked her forehead, "You got it, no trying to escape now, Fu-chan. I still have plenty of duct tape left." Despite the situation his words still brought a smile to her face."Bring it on pretty boy." His smirk grew wider, "Ooh, I like a challenge." (Rated M for strong language use and future chapter installations.)
1. Nagisa's Sister!

Hey guys, so after giving it much thought I'll likely discontinue my Ouran fic, it's getting no reviews so I'm not going to waste my time on it, instead I've decided to give this Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination classroom idea a try, it's been a few days in the making and it will likely follow the anime, just so I can keep everyone In character.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy Silence in the shadows.

(Fuketsuna = Filthy)

(Fu/Fuu=Wind)

* * *

Transfer…Nagisa has a sister?!

"Now class, shall we begin?" 3-E , a classroom located away from the main kunugigoaka campus, sat atop a small mountain, the building was rickety and dilapidated, however if the chairman deemed it a safe environment, that's where they would remain until graduation.

"before we start todays lesson plans I have a small announcement." Their teacher, a sort of humanoid octopus, standing at roughly 9 feet tall. "what sort of announcement Korosensei?"

"Kayano-san I'm glad you asked, we have a new addition to our classroom starting today. She's someone a couple of you may already know." Korosensei wore a wide grin as he glanced at two of his favored students.

"Miss Shiota, you can come in now." Whispers began immediately and Nagisa sat dumbstruck as the door slid open, revealing his younger sister.

"Fuketsuna?!" as the small girl walked in, she remained silent typing something into her phone, letting the device speak for her, " _Hello._ "

"What a freak!" Fuketsuna took notice of the boy who spoke and averted her eyes to the floor,

"Terasaka-san, that was very rude." All the octopus sensei got in reply was 'tch' as he turned and ignored the teacher.

"I'm very sorry Fuketsuna-chan." She shook her head, light blue hair falling in her face, Nagisa gave his sister a sad look s she shuffled towards an empty desk and sat down.

"Why don't you talk Fuketsuna-chan?" the blue haired girl turned to face a blonde haired girl but still said nothing, "Nagisa-Kun, would you care to explain?" the boy looked hesitant but he began to explain his sisters disposition.

"Fuketsuna has Aphasia." The class listened intently, "It's a communication disorder that often results from damage to the parts of the brain that contain language, she's never been able to speak so she frequently communicates with sign language or using her phones speech application. She does have the ability to speak and she can understand people just fine, but honestly we're just worried that she's too afraid to try."

"Well, hopefully we'll all try and make Fuketsuna-chan feel welcome in our classroom." He gave a look to Terasaka, "Introductions can be completed during your break." The octopus turned back to the board and began his lesson.

* * *

As class ended their lunch break began and a few kids swarmed Fuketsuna desk, "Hey Fu-chan." She looked up, confusion on her face. "wow, she's so cute!" she found the table top of her desk and fidgeted with her hands as Nagisa stepped up to her desk.

"Hey Fu-chan." She looked up again, a smile on her face as she typed on her phone " _Nii-san!_ "

"wow, the resemblance is uncanny!" the blonde from before leaned on the desk looking between the two siblings, "Rio-san?"

"seriously though, the only difference is her hair is slightly lighter than yours. But your eyes and faces are almost exactly the same."

Nagisa's faced tinged light pink, "Well, we are siblings Rio-san." The blonde draped an arm over his sister's shoulder and he took note of her reaction as Terasaka stepped up, "so Nagisa's sister is a mute, How Pathetic." The aforementioned teen narrowed his eyes as the larger boy insulted his sibling, Rio smacked him in the back of the head,

"Terasaka, that was uncalled for she has an actual condition." The boy rubbed the back of his head "And I'm supposed to care?" he moved closer, staring the girl down, caught off guard when she stood he watched her carefully as her eyes narrowed.

"Fu?" Nagisa hadn't seen his sister react this way to anyone other than their mother before, and watched as she just shoved Terasaka out of her way before leaving the classroom. Nagisa gave Terasaka a look before following her.

In the back of the room, gold eyes watched with intrigue, wanting to know what would happen next.

* * *

"Fu!" Nagisa finally caught up to his younger sibling before she disappeared into the mountains foliage, she stopped but didn't turn around, "Fu, why are you here?" stupid question, he knew her transfer to E class was inevitable.

She turned and faced him before beginning to sign and he understood immediately, she was deemed unfit for the main campus, much like the other students in 3-E, too weak to remain with the high achieving students. Regardless of such a situation the chairman knew what kind of environment this was and Nagisa did not want his younger sibling anywhere near their environment, he didn't want blood on her hands.

He didn't know what to do though, sighing he grabbed her hand, "let's go back to the classroom." She tugged him back as he tried to drag her forward, a defiant look on her face, "Fu, come on." She still didn't budge. "Nagisa-Kun, Fuketsuna-chan?" the yellow humanoid octopus spotted them across the yard.

"Fu-chan doesn't want to go back to the classroom…" their teacher wore his usual grin, "I see…well fu-chan you won't make friends that way." She looked at him perplexed, "It's better when everyone here gets along." Her look changed to uncertainty before she finally conceded to return to class.

* * *

Irina stepped into the classroom to teach her English lesson for the day, taking notice of the shaggy blue haired girl, "why wasn't I informed there was a new brat in class? No one tells me anything."

"The mute is Nagisa's little sister." Fuketsuna frowned as Terasaka referred to her as a mute again, technically he wasn't wrong but she didn't like the label.

"Mute?" the busty blonde let the word sink in, "So…she doesn't speak?" the class gave a resounding shake of the head and the blonde immediately lit up, "A student who might actually be respectful!" she was starry eyed and quick as lighting hugged the girl tightly, Fuketsuna tried to push her off as Panic set in. Finally, Irina let her go.

"Oh…she's really scruffy and her hair is a mess…" Fuketsuna narrowed her eyes again, who was this woman to tell her how she should look. Taking her position again the blonde began her lesson.

"Repeat after me; I just love touching your body. It feels incredible." Upon hearing the words almost everyone was shocked at her choice for today's lesson plan.

"repeat!" the class reproachfully repeated the sentence as Fuketsuna sat quietly, having no idea what was going on.

* * *

As the day ended everyone packed their text books into their bags and headed for home, "Nagisa-Kun." The blue haired boy turned to face her friend, "Karma-kun, what's up?"

"Why is Fu-chan here?" he had met the girl on a few occasions before he had been sent down to E class, "Why are any of us here, the chairman deemed her unfit to remain in the main campus." The red head gave a nod, peering over at the smaller girl, a grin present on his face. "whatever ideas are in your head right now, leave them there." It was a warning, not a suggestion.

"well, you're no fun Nagisa-kun." Still, his eyes stayed on the younger Shiota, "Bitch-sensei was right though, she is scruffy looking, it's not appealing at all." Nagisa gave his sister a sympathetic look.

"She won't get it cut, and mom and I both have tried to pull it back but she won't have it, as soon as she's at school she just takes it down." The red head nodded, "have you tried pinning her down to cut it?" he shook his head, "she's so small we'd probably only hurt her more." They started walking down the path towards the main campus.

"Ne, Fuketsuna-chan?" she looked up, meeting the red heads gold eyes "you'd probably be cuter if everyone could see your face." She shifted as they walked, Nagisa just shook his head at Karma's antics.

"you can try all you want to get her to change her mind, but it won't do you any good." He just smiled as they continued walking.

The blue haired girl took his words to heart though, reaching up to mess with her hair, her actions did not go unnoticed and Nagisa just smiled, nudging his friend and pointing back.

"she must feel comfortable around you, usually she ignores those sorts of suggestions, especially when our mom makes them." Karma just grinned again, "so, the younger one is the defiant sibling?" he laughed, Nagisa just sighed, "not much either of us can do really, she tunes people out easily so we never know when she's listening or not." He shook his head.

"Maye I'll have to borrow her for Yankee fishing." Nagisa looked alarmed, and Fuketsuna just looked curious, "You're not putting my sister I harm's way just so you can get into fights!" a big grin broke out on her face, a small snort sound escaping her, both turned back now.

"She thinks it sounds fun." Nagisa looked at her incredulously, "Fu-chan No." their apartment complex came into sight, "well I guess here's where we part." They all waved good bye as Nagisa and Fuketsuna went one way and Karma kept walking down the street ahead of them.

* * *

Once inside the apartment both of the Shiota siblings placed their bags on the hooks, slid their shoes off and stepped into the dining area, "Mom, we're home." Getting no answer Nagisa figured their mother must still be at work.

"Fu-chan do you need any help with homework?" she looked over at him in a questioning manner.

"Homework, do you need any help?" she looked at the paper for a moment before nodding going back to rummage through her bag for the English text book and their assignment from Irina.

"Alright, English it is" he smiled, ruffling her already messy hair as they both took a seat at the table

"so what don't you understand?" she didn't open the book to show him instead she just held it up.

"Fu-chan…do you understand any of it?" she shook her head, his eyes grew wide, she looked down at the table, "hey now, no sad faces." He tapped the table to get her to look up, she seemed frustrated.

"what's wrong?" she pulled out her phone and started typing away, _"I think…I want to be able to talk."_ Nagisa looked startled, "fu-chan that's... why all of a sudden?" He was genuinely curious.

" _E class isn't like the main school…I want to be able to interact with everyone."_ He smiled at his younger sister, "I can start teaching you a little bit tonight, if you'd like." Her smile widened and she nodded, reaching up to mess with her hair again.

"Alright, repeat after me; Hello." She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Taking notice, he just smiled, "Alright, one syllable at a time."

"try this; Ha." She tried again, "hhha" he gave her a reassuring smile "Good, let's try again though"

"Hha"

"Ha"

"Ha" he smiled once again, "Alright, now let's move onto the next one."

"Heh"

" 'Eh" giving another reassuring smile he got an idea he stood, moving over to the chair next to her, turning her to face him, she looked perplexed.

"good, lets try 'hello' again." She nodded trying to say the word,

"Hel…Hello" she gave a triumphant smile as Nagisa ruffled her hair again before pointing to himself.

"Na-gi-sa. Repeat."

"Na"

"gi-sa" he repeated.

"Na-gi-sa." Her vocals needed serious work, she sounded kind of like a seal but it was a start. They practiced for another two hours before their mother came home.

"What's going on?" Nagisa glanced over briefly, "Teaching Fu-chan how to form and sound out words, she says she wats to do speech therapy." At the news their mother said nothing, she just stared at her daughter blankly, Fuketsuna stared back.

"Kaa-san" her syllables were drawn out but it was still a huge improvement, a look of irritation spread on her face, Nagisa moved in front of his sister incase the woman lost her temper.

"You ungrateful little…" Nagisa motioned for Fuketsuna to run, "Ugly, FILTHY CHILD!" the older teen tried to hold her back so his sister could lock herself safely in their room.

Fuketsuna hid in their shared room, locking herself in the closet, a few minutes later she heard the door close once more and a soft knock come from the closet, "It's okay Fu-chan you can come out now."

As she opened the door she took note of a bruise on her brother's cheek, pointing it out she spoke.

"Hurts?" he nodded, "Only a little bit, but it's okay now." His tone was reassuring.

"come on Fu-chan let's just get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day." She nodded, going to change into her pajamas before climbing into bed.

* * *

Please review :3


	2. Takaoka

Ch. 2: Takaoka

* * *

"Fu-chan, wake up." She rolled over and looked at her brother groggily "get up or we'll be late for school." She said nothing as she slowly sat up and climbed off her bed, heading for the closet to get dressed.

"Oh, mid-terms are coming up next week so Korosensei will be making sure we're ready for anything they throw at us." She glanced back as she rummaged through their clothes, trying to find her shirt.

"Nii-san" he looked back as she addressed him, a smile on his face, "Hmm?" she indicated to one of his uniform shirts, "Oh, I think It got washed." He indicated to the basket by the door, she nodded going over and rifling through the clean clothes, finding it near the bottom.

Fuketsuna stood in front of the mirror tugging at her hair, thinking about a comment one of her classmates had said yesterday, she picked up the brush and started pulling it through, Nagisa looked curious.

"Fu-chan, what are you doing?" she glanced back again, motioning to her hair and pointing to a photo on her phone, the girl on the screen hide a side ponytail, he smiled and took the brush from her. "here, I'll help." She gave a huff but relented as he went to work. Once he finished she looked at the mirror again and grinned, brushing her bangs to the side revealing her shocking blue eyes, they were almost identical to lightning.

Once both of them had finished getting dressed they grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

"Yo, Nagisa-kun, Fuketsuna-chan" Karma caught up with them as they waked to school, "Good morning Akabane-san." the red head sighed but left it alone, turning to Fuketsuna. "Fu-chan, you look different today." She smiled at Karma before tugging at her ponytail. "She seemed insistent on having it out of her face today." Nagisa informed him, "she's also opened up a little bit, Fu-chan should we practice on the walk?" she looked at Nagisa then at Karma then back to Nagisa before shrugging, he laughed.

"Come on Fu-chan." He coerced her before she finally gave up, "Nagisa, 'top it." He just wore a smile now, "there we go." Karma grinned at Fuketsuna and she shifted uncomfortably, he indicated to Karma now,

"Fu-chan." She looked between them once again, "Karma." Nagisa repeated, pointing to their classmate.

"Ka…Kahma." The red head looked mischievous now, "no, Karma." She looked at the red head now as he corrected her.

"Kahma."

"Karma." The red head got closer to her, leaning down so he was level with her face.

"Akabane-san I don't think that's such a-" Nagisa was cut short as Fuketsuna let out an ear splitting scream while karma's hands moved her mouth to form the proper vowel shapes.

The red head backed away as the shrill sound rattled his ear drums, "What the hell!?" Nagisa removed his hands from his ears. "Fuketsuna doesn't like when people do that." Karma looked like someone had just slapped him, a startled expression replacing his usual cocky one.

"Do't 'o tha!" she glared at the red head angrily, her eyes narrowed, he held his hands up in surrender as the main campus' student body came into view.

"well, If it isn't Shiota and Akabane." Fuketsuna looked at the boys in their path and her eyes narrowed, her usual calm look replaced by sheer anger. The boys advanced, shoving her older brother to the ground.

"Fu-chan, go." Karma gave her an order and as she looked over she caught site of how angry he looked, regardless she didn't move instead she moved forward towards the one who pushed her brother.

"Oh look It's the mute." The boys shared a laugh and her body shifted as she moved in a flash, Karma watched with intrigue as she gripped the boys arm and in a second motion placed her hand on his shoulder before sweeping his leg out from under him, laying the kid flat on his back.

Nagisa was shocked, Karma was intrigued.

"Don' touch mah nii-san!" the look in her eyes showed she was in no mood for their antics, both boys just huffed, "whatever, we don't have time to waste on E-class rejects anyways." Nagisa stood and brushed himself off, "Fu-chan let's just keep going." He touched her shoulder lightly, "Fu…" Nagisa gave her a warning look and she relaxed. Karma looked at the girl with new intrigue.

* * *

As the 3-E class building came into view greetings spread, "Good morning Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, Fu-chan."

"Good morning Rio-san, Fuwa-san." They all shared a smile, Fuketsuna bowed her head, "G-guhd…mohnig." The two girls shared a shocked look.

"I thought she was mute." Rio looked at Nagisa, "she said she wanted to interact with you all so we started working on it last night."

"who knew Nagisa would be such a good older brother?" Rio commented, Nagisa sweat dropped

"Your hair looks so cute Fu-chan." Fuwa commented making the younger girl blush and she reached u to play with the end of her ponytail again. "Oh don't be self-conscious it looks nice." Fuketsuna smiled as the continued into the old building.

* * *

Korosensei began to speed around the room helping everyone cram for mid-terms, he hadn't taken notice of the younger Shiota sibling sitting idly at her desk.

"Fu-chan?" he had stopped in front of her desk while the others continued to work. Her eyes found him before drifting back to her books. "What's wrong Fu-chan, why aren't you studying?" she stared at him s if testing him.

"Fu has always been a bit odd when it comes to studying Korosensei." Nagisa informed the yellow octopus teacher. "She's visual so text books are a complicated thing for her."

"Nurufufufu, Sensei understands now, she commits things to memory quickly then. Quite the amazing skill to have." He moved towards the blackboard.

"listen up everyone we're going to change the session a little bit for today, this way sensei can grasp who learns better which way." All eyes were on their sensei as he wrote down some things on the board.

"Alright, Fu-chan, Okuda-chan, and…" he peered around the room, "Yada-chan can you come up and try to solve these equations?" the three girls stood and waked to the front of the room.

Fuketsuna stared at the equation for a moment before working out the answer.

After only a minute she set the chalk back down as Korosensei looked over her work.

"X= -b = the square root of b squared plus or minus 4ac over 2a"

Nagisa looked at his sister amazed, she had completed a college level math equation he'd make a note to have her tutor him at home. A few other students began whispering.

"So, the mutes a genius?"

Glancing back at Terasaka in irritation Fuketsuna spoke before Nagisa could beat her too it, "Ib naht a mute!" Terasaka looked back irritated, "don't talk mute, you sound like a seal."

"Terasaka-san that was rude, apologize to Fu-chan." The larger boy ignored their teacher's words and walked out of class.

* * *

"I'll see you outside for Gym Fu-chan." Nagisa ruffled her hair as everyone headed for the school yard.

Yesterday Korosensei had introduced her briefly to Karasuma-sensei, the physical education teacher, and almost instantly she had moved away from him. "Fuketsuna-chan please join the class today you have a lot of catching up to do" Karasuma handed her a small case and when she peered inside she looked startled to see a knife and a gun.

"don't worry we wouldn't arm middle schoolers with real weapons these are Anti-sensei weapons, I'm sure Nagisa filled you in on our objective?" she nodded pocking at the items, "good, now if you'll go get changed we'll be working on our skills in the yard out back." With that he left her in the staff room.

Fuketsuna joined the class as they were trying to land hits, Karasuma had just thrown Nagisa to the ground, worried she hurried over.

* * *

"You gotta keep your eyes on him Nagisa." Sugino reminded the blue haired boy with a smile

"He's so fast," Okajima commented as the bell rang and Karasuma walked bac towards the main building. The rest of the class conversed as he walked away.

"Yo, Karasuma." All eyes were on the new comer, he was a tall man, slightly chubby with slicked back black hair, he was carrying a bunch of bags.

"A new teacher?" Hinano commented.

"Hey! I'm Akira Takaoka, and I'll be assisting Karasuma as of today! Nice to meet you E-class." He wore a huge smile and Fu took to hiding behind Nagisa and a few other students.

The chubby Takaoka laid out blankets before pulling out a bunch of desserts, "What's all this?"

"Cakes, and eclairs from Le Hermes? Kayano questioned surprised as Takaoka took a seat while they gathered around.

"Go on everyone eat up." Fuketsuna watched him reproachfully, he may have worn a smile but something felt off, she tugged on Nagisa's shirt. "Fu-chan?"

She motioned to Takaoka and shook her head, he seemed to understand, "I see, well we still have to give him the benefit of the doubt Fu-chan."

She joined the others who questioned him, hesitant.

"Honestly when it comes to me and sugar it's love." He put on a ridiculous cute face, sticking his tongue out.

"So, will you be taking over Phys ed. Tomorrow?" Nagisa questioned picking up one of the eclairs.

"Yep, Order from headquarters. Gotta lessen Karasuma's load, so—"

Korosensei had turned pink as he admired the array of cakes, "Cake…"

Takaoka turned his attention to the now pink octopus, "ah, you must be Korosensei, eat, eat." Korosensei's drool increased "we'll still end up killing you." He laughed, Fuketsuna stayed where she was, watching the exchanges before he spotted her.

"Hey, young lady you don't have to stand so far away, come an enjoy the treats." Fuketsuna didn't move.

"Takaoka-sensei Fu-chan doesn't talk much so you're only wasting your time."

"Yeah, that mutes sort of a freak." This comment got Terasaka punched in the head by Rio, "Stop being rude Terasaka-san!" Takaoka watched the girl intrigued, "A mute huh?" he marked that down in his mind as Hara spoke,

"You're sort of like a neighborhood dad." Takaoka grinned, "Dad! I like that" he draped his arms around Rio and Mimura, pulling them close, "we're in the same classroom, so that makes us family, right?"

As the day drew to a close everyone said their good byes and went their separate ways home.

* * *

*The next day, Phys ed. class*

"Great, everyone is here." 3-E was at attention as Takaoka spoke. "Now, things could get a little tough, but I'll have ore delicious treats for you when it's all over!"

"You're not saying that just because _you_ want to eat them?" Fuketsuna stood on the sidelines, she wanted nothing to do with this man or his lessons, Takaoka must have said something funny because everyone laughed.

"Now then, along with your new training regimen, comes a new schedule." He passed them out to each student.

"No way!"

"Ten periods?"

"Training until 9 p.m.?" Fuketsuna looked at the schedule he had handed out before crumpling it up and throwing it on the ground as he went back to the others.

"But of course! Following the curriculum will boost your skills by leaps and bounds. Let's get to work!"

Fuketsuna still didn't move to join them, Takaoka took notice of her defiance to him but made no move just yet.

"Hey, Wait a minute! This is impossible!" Takaoka looked over at Maehara "With so little time for learning our grades'll plummet!"

Takaoka rubbed the back of his head, "And with no free time, either? We can't do this!"

What happened next was almost a blur, Takaoka grabbed Maehara by the head and slammed his knee into the boy's stomach. A smile still on his face.

Fuketsuna watched mortified, " 'we can't' nothing. You will." He turned his gave to Fuketsuna now, dropping Maehara to the ground as he advanced on her, Nagisa watched hesitantly, unsure if he should do something.

"It's like I said: we're a family, and I'm the dad." He towered over the small girl now, Fuketsuna avoided looking him right in the eyes until he lifted her off the ground by her hair, what came next shocked everyone, in one quick as a whip movement he yanked her towards him as he waked back to the others, Nagisa felt anger well up inside him.

"Show me a family that doesn't do as the father says." All eyes stayed on Takaoka, as he drug Fuketsuna along behind him, the poor girl prying at his fingers trying to get him to let go.

"if you want to sit out, then sit out, I'll use my authority to bring in new students to replace you." The deranged look on his face vanished, "But I don't want to have to do that." Fuketsuna kept trying to get him to let go of her, a small whimpering sound alerted him he still had hold of her. "After all, you're my precious family and a father doesn't want to lose a single one of his children." He began walking around them once again, still dragging the younger Shiota by her hair.

"Let's save the world together kids— as a family." Then in another swift movement he tossed Fuketsuna into the crowd of people, a couple giving her sympathetic looks.

Takaoka glanced at Kanzaki, "well? You're coming along with your dear old dad, right?" Kanzaki stood "I, umm. I don't want to. I prefer Mr. Karasuma's class. " Takaoka back handed her, sending her flying.

"Kanzaki-san!" Nagisa and Sugino hurried over to check on her, "Seems you still don't understand. The only answer here is 'yes'." He got into a fighting position, swinging his fist around in anticipation, "if that's a problem, we can talk it out with our fists. That's one of your old dad's specialties!" his demented look returned.

"Takaoka, enough!" all eyes fell on Karasuma as he called out the larger man, stopping next to Kanzaki, "are you alright, does your neck hurt?"

"I'm Okay" she replied, Nagisa took this opportunity to go check on is sister, "Hey, Fu-chan." She looked startled and afraid as he crouched next to her. "hey, it's okay Karasuma-sensei will handle him." She still looked shaken.

"I'm going easy on them, Karasuma. After all they're my family." Korosensei came up behind him, an angry red coloring him. "No, they're not your family—they are my students." Takaoka looked distracted "Just what have you been up to while my back was turned?" the smile returned, "Got a problem monster? Phys ed. Is my class to run. And these punishment fall well within the bounds of education. I don't have much time to train up these assassins to kill you—of curse I need to be touch on them." He looked deranged again.

"And so what if I am? Just because our views on education differ, is that any reason to attack a man who's done you no harm?"

Nagisa turned his attention back to his little sister, "It'll be Okay Fu-chan Korosensei and Karasuma will handle Takaoka." The younger Shiota narrowed her eyes.

Karasuma admitted to himself he had his hands tied as the workout began.

* * *

"300 squats…we're going to die." Sugaya commented out of breath, Hinano looked about to collapse, "Karasuma-sensei…"

"Hey, now! Karasuma is not part of our family, punishment time." He cracked his knuckles "Let this be a lesson, this is what happens to kids who don't rely on their dad alone!" as he swung down to hit Hinano Karasuma grabbed his arm.

"That's enough. If you want to get violent, get violent with me." The chubby Phys ed. teacher looked angry, all eyes watched the scene play out.

"I figured it was about time for you to stick your nose in, Karasuma…and about tie for me to go there." He shrugged Karasuma off, "It's like I said: this isn't violence, it's education. I don't want to engage with you trough violence. If we do face off it'll be as teachers. Choose the best of the student you've trained, Karasuma. They can fight me, and if their knife so much s touches me I'll concede that your style of education is better than mine, and take my leave." He began rummaging through an army camo bag before pulling out one of the anti-sensei knives.

"however—" he waved it around, "we won't be using these old things." He tossed it away before pulling out a bonafied serrated hunting knife and stabbing it into the flimsy rubber one in the dirt.

"You'll be killing me…and that means—" he looked demented, "You'll be using the real thing."

* * *

Please review, thank you :3


	3. Talents and vision

Ch. 3: Talents and vision.

* * *

"A real knife? ENOUGH! They're neither trained nor prepared to kill a human!" Karasuma snapped at the deranged Phys ed. Teacher.

Takaoka stood, the knife glinting in the sun, "Relax—stopping before contact will count as a hit. And I'm barehanded, what more of a handicap do you want?"

"Well, Karasuma? Pick one." His cockiness had gotten on Fuketsuna's nerves "It's pick one, or obey me unconditionally." Her eyes narrowed, who would their sensei pick? Whoever it was better be a good choice.

Karasuma walked over to them, knife in hand, "Nagisa…will you do it?" Fuketsuna's eyes widened in terror.

"Wait, why Nagisa?" Fuketsuna watched her older brother carefully, "As someone charged with an assassination mission to save earth, I consider you all fellow professionals. And as such, the very least compensation you deserve is the guarantee of a normal junior-high life. So there is no need to fore yourself to take this knife." Everyone looked between the two worriedly. "I'll make every effort to have Takaoka continue to provide you that compensation." Nagisa looked down at the knife Karasuma was handing him, Fuketsuna tugged his shirt sleeve, getting the boys attention briefly.

"Fu-chan?" Nagisa looked back at his sister reassuringly "I'll be fine, I promise." She still didn't let go, "Fu-chan, let go." His tone was stern but she just stared at him defiantly, Karasuma noted her reaction as Nagisa pried her hand off and took the knife.

"I'll do it." Nagisa placed the knife in his mouth and stretched his arm muscles, "Your eyes must be going bad, Karasuma"

"You think Nagisa's knife will hit him?" Sugaya asked. Kimura piped up, "No way, a real knife against a real pro?"

"Bring it on!" Takaoka and Nagisa got into a ready position, the rest of the class watching with gauged reactions as after a few minutes Nagisa just straightened up, dropping the knife to his side as he waked towards Takaoka with a kind smile on his face.

Takaoka watched confused as this small boy just walked up to him as if he were walking to class, as if everything about the situation was normal. AS soon as he bumped into Takaoka though he struck in a manner similar to a viper coming close to the man's neck with the serrated edge of the knife, Takaoka moved just I time to avoid being cut.

The larger man lost his balance and fell to the ground, in the next few seconds the group watched as Nagisa took advantage, tugging Takaoka to the ground before pining him, holding the knife to his neck with one hand and used the other to blind the horrible Phys ed. teacher.

"Gotcha."

Everyone seemed shocked, but Fuketsuna just smiled, running up to her brother "Oops! was I not supposed to use the back of my knife?" Korosensei reached over, taking the knife from Nagisa's hand, "That's enough. That's the match Mr. Karasuma." Karasuma looked over shocked and Fuketsuna looked disturbed as she witnessed this octopus creature start to eat the knife.

"Honestly, are you out of your mind, giving a real knife to a student? What if he'd hurt himself?"

Everyone relaxed, running over to join the Shiota siblings, "Way to go Nagisa-kun."

"You really know your way around a knife."

He smiled nervously, "No, I just did what Mr. Karasuma told me. Mr. Takaoka is tough." Fuketsuna walked off back into the school building as everyone reconvened, after everything that had happened she just wanted to go home.

* * *

Fuketsuna had finished changing when she spotted the chairman, "Ah, Fuketsuna-chan, could you tell me where the class is?" she shied away from him when he tried to pace a hand on her shoulder and just pointed out the window, he gave her a smile and continued on. She followed him out of curiosity, stopping as she saw Karasuma take out the larger man, laying him out flat once more.

"I apologize for the trouble my colleague caused. Don't worry about what comes next. I'll negotiate with my superiors to resume my teaching position."

"You think I'll let you get one over on me like that? I'll—" the chairman stopped Takaoka short, "There's no need to negotiate."

"Principal Asano!" Everyone's eyes were on the foreboding head of kunigigaoka, "I was curious as to how our newest teacher was doing and I saw everything." His eyes drifted to Fuketsuna once again who ducked behind Karasuma.

Drawing Takaoka up to meet his gave Gakuho Asano's tone turned menacing, "Mr. Takaoka, your less was a joke. Yes, fear is a must in education but a teacher who can only instill fear through violence is a teacher of the lowest order indeed."

Takaoka looked petrified as the chairman spoke, "You're walking papers." Principal Asano crammed them in Takaoka's mouth before walking away, "The ministry of defense has no hiring rights here. I call the shots around here. And don't you forget it." Takaoka got up and grabbed his things angrily before taking off.

"Takaoka got fired?" Kimura seemed confused, Fuketsuna stuck her tongue out as Takaoka ran off screaming.

"So it's back to Mr. Karasuma again?" Okajima asked as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Classes ended for the day and once again everyone left for home, "Fu-chan are you re—" he noticed his sister was missing. "Fu-chan, where are you?" her bag was missing so maybe she had slipped out without him noticing.

* * *

A knock sounded on the other side of the faculty room, "Come in" Karasuma called out, the door slid open to reveal Fuketsuna, "Ah Fuketsuna-chan, something I can help you with?" she closed the door behind her quietly.

"Thaks…foh lookig aftah mah nii-san." He smiles and stood. "Nagisa is skilled, I'll give him that. You shouldn't worry about him too much." Her hands folded but she gave a nod, "I know…bud he 'till mah brother." Karasuma thought he understood her now, he'd heard about their living situation so it was natural she'd worry when he was always taking care of her.

"he means a lot to you?" she nodded, a smile now present on her face, "then work to get stronger so you can protect him as he's done for you. Also keep on working on your speech, it's coming along nicely"

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly, and everyone was following Korosensei somewhere, all he had told them was to go change into swimming gear.

"so hot…why are we out here on the back of the mountain?"

"If he's looking for a pool, there's one on the main campus" Ritsu, their AI classmate spoke up.

"But that's not in this direction, is it?" Karma stepped up beside Nagisa and Fuketsuna, "Oi, Nagisa-kun I hear you did a number the other day. I sure wish I could have seen that assassination of yours."

"Nii-san wah Awesome!" Fuketsuna regaled Karma with the story as they continued walking, the red head smiled as she got carried away with her story, "Fu-chan your speech is getting better."

"Tch, she still sounds like a fucking seal." Terasaka, the girls main bully spoke up, "she should just stay quiet." Rio punched him again, "Be nice Terasaka, at least she's making an effort, unlike you."

"Nurufufufufufu, alright we're here." Koro sensei stopped and faced the class.

"Behold!" he moved the bushes revealing a large man made swimming pool. "A pool I made, jut for E-class" within seconds everyone was jumping in.

Okajima stood in the water snapping pictures of all the girls in their bathing suits.

"Nagisa, you're…a boy?" Fuketsuna laughed at her older brother's reaction to Rio's comment, "You just noticed?!" she cracked up as Fuwa spoke, "do you blame us?" Nagisa gave his sister a look "Don't laugh Fu-chan you're flat as a board." His comment shut her up as she sulked off.

a whistle blew on the shore, "Kimura-kun no running at poolside, you could get hurt" he also confiscated Okajima's camera before going whistle crazy.

Hinano splashed at the yellow octopus who flinched away and screamed in retaliation, all of 3-e looked perplexed. Karma moved over and began rattling the chair, "Karma! Stop that! I'll fall in!" the red head persisted in rocking the chair back and forth. "I'm going to fall! Do you hear me?! I'll fall in! Please!"

Everyone's reaction was the same, "Don't tell me…"

"Oh, I just don't feel like swimming, that's all." His face said otherwise. "It's like my tentacles get all swollen and I can't move or anything."

"with that kickboard of yours though, we were sure you were going to swim." Mimura said, watching their sensei's reaction. "this isn't a kick board, it's a wafer."

"You brought a snack?!"

* * *

Fuketsuna steered clear of her brother for a little while, his earlier comment was a bit upsetting. And now as they all sat around in the classroom, Korosensei had built Yoshida a replica motor bike out of wood.

"It's just like the real thing!"

"the hell are you doing, Yoshida?" Terasaka questioned, "Oh, Terasaka, Korosensei and I were talking motorcycles the other day, since no one else around here is into 'em."

"Not only am I a grown up, but I am a capital-M man among men, I've been known to dabble in this hobby. And this baby can hit up to 300 kilometers an hour. What I wouldn't give to ride the real thing one day." Korosensei climbed off the wooden bike replica.

"You kiddin' it'd be faster to just hold it and fly" Terasaka seemed annoyed everyone was being buddy buddy with Korosensei, finally getting fed up he stepped forward and kicked over the bike.

"Geez, Terasaka, what was that for?!"

"You apologize." Rio commanded, "The not only grown up, but also Capital-M Man among men Korosensei is crying."

"You guys are just a buzzin' like a bunch of bugs, time for an extermination!" he picked something up before throwing it down on the ground.

"What is this?"

"some kind of bug bomb?"

"Terasaka! Pranks are pranks but this is going too—"

"don't touch me, monster. You're beyond creepy—and so are all of you, Gettin' pulled into being all buddy-buddy with a monster!"

"what's got your knickers knotted, hmm?" Karma gave the larger boy a smug look as he spoke, "if you don't like, just kill him. I mean, that's kind of what we're here for" Terasaka looked over annoyed, "You tryin' to start something? From day one you been—" Karma cut him off by grabbing Terasaka by the mouth.

"Now, now, Terasaka. If you want to fight, actions must come before words." Both boys felt something pushing them apart, looking down they both took notice of Fuketsuna,

"Fucking mute, don't touch me!" she flashed a dangerous look his way, Karma looked intrigued as Terasaka shoved him off "tch, buncha losers." With that the boy left.

"What's his deal?" Maehara looked annoyed as Terasaka left, Sugino replied to him, "He just has to stir things up…"

* * *

"Whats with all this crying over nothing?" Koro sensei was leaking some nasty yellow slime substance.

"no, no—this is my nose. I'm not crying, my nose is running. My eyes are here." He indicated.

"Who can tell?!"

"I've been feeling a little off since yesterday" the door slid open revealing yesterday's attacker "Oh! Terasaka." He sped over to the perpetrator, "I was worried you weren't going to come in today" he looked annoyed as Korosensei's sludge covered him.

"Hey, octopus. It's time we killed you for real, come to the pool after class. After all, water's your weakness." He turned, facing everyone, his smugness rolled off in waves, "You'll all come help! I'll knock him into the water for you!" Maehara stood, "You haven't been helping anyone else with their assassinations, and now when it's convenient for you you're ordering us around…you really think anyone here is going to jump at the chance to help you?"

Terasaka scoffed, "Like I care either way, hell, I'd be happy to have the ten-billion-yen prize all to myself." Classmates exchanged words as Terasaka left.

"oh come on, let's all go." Korosensei prodded, Fuketsuna stared at him with disgust, "Kowosensei 'top, it getting ah ovah."

* * *

"Yeah, there we go! Everyone spread out in the pool, just like that."

More words circulated as Fuketsuna watched her arrogant classmate, something felt off she noticed Terasaka shove Takebayashi into the water.

"He's turned tyrannical…"

"Exactly like he was in first and second year" Nagisa shot his sister a look, "Fu-chan, are you sure you're up for this?" he had noticed her progression was quick once she caught onto their movements, it quite frankly astounded him, he saw her look of determination and smiled, she was catching up to him.

"keep your eyes on Korosensei when Terasaka pushes him in" she nodded.

"Ah, I see. You'll knock me into the water and have everyone stab me? Then tell me: how will you knock me in?" Terasaka pointed the pistol at Korosensei, "you ready for this monster?"

"Of course. My nose has even stopped running." Terasaka scowled, "I've always hated you, wanted more than anything for you to disappear."

"Yes, I know. After this we'll have a nice long chat" Terasaka pulled the trigger but nothing happened, or at least between the two of them, all of a sudden the dam broke behind the other class members of 3-E, screams echoed in the area, Nagisa looked alarmed s Fuketsuna went under in the current.

"My students!" he hurried, trying to get all of them to safety, "Fu-chan!" the small girl still hadn't come surfaced so he dove under as Korosensei set students on the sidelines where he was able. He spotted his sister inching closer and closer to the drop off, resurfacing he panicked there was now we he'd get to her before they went over.

"Korosensei, Fu-chan went under!" he knew their teacher wouldn't let any harm come to them. As Korosensei set Nagisa to the side he hurried off after the others. Seeing Fuketsuna finally surface before going over he watched Korosensei grab her just in time, sighing he watched as he set her down gently before going over.

"Fuketsuna, are you okay?" Nagisa checked her over for cuts and scrapes but she brushed him off "Ib Fine." He sighed, relieved, "that's good news at least." Everyone had gathered in the area to watch the fight going on below.

"That's not a lot of water, is he really that powerless?" Megu seemed curious, Fuketsuna joined them one she caught her breath and looked over the Cliffside, spotting a man dressed in white and a boy with white hair, she looked at him intrigued as Terasaka went off about something in the water.

"Did they rope you into this?" Isogai interrogated, "Hmph, that's right. Short sighted guys with no vision and no goals are doomed to be played by guys like them." Fuketsuna had had just about enough of this kids bullshit and she stormed up to him, all eyes watching in anticipation as she pulled her fist back before letting it fly right into Terasaka's face.

"Fu-chan?!" everyone looked surprised, " 'TOP BEIG TSO ARROGANT!" Terasaka looked up startled that such a small person had taken him down, "What the hell you freaking mute!?" she reared back to punch him again and he flinched, Karma caught her arm though, looking back she saw him shake his head. She tugged her arm free and let it fall to her side once more.

"Karma, why don't you try calling the shots?" the red head looked down at Terasaka, "Gimme a strategy outta that shrewd head of yours. I'll pull it off perfectly and save the others!"

"Sure, if you think you can handle one of my plans." Karma tore the front of Terasaka's shirt open, "You might die."

Fuketsuna didn't stick around the hear the rest of the conversation, instead she headed back up the river.

* * *

Nagisa hadn't seen his sister since the incident at the pool earlier and figured she must have gone home, that thought was cut short though when he and Karma finished the climb down the mountain.

"So the mute decided she wants to speak after all." 3-A students, Nagisa frowned but karma held him back, "Just watch Nagisa-kun, we'll step in if Fu-chan needs us." He nodded, watching as the larger boys cornered his sister.

"come on fu-chan." They watched in anticipation as they shoved her, her back now against the wall, "People in the future will like you more if you're quiet, Mute." Fuketsuna's eyes narrowed, her plain look replaced by irritation and Malice as she kicked him in the groin.

"Whoa, that had to hurt, she got him point blank Nagisa-kun." He nodded as Karma spoke, wincing a bit.

"Fucking mute!" one of the boys grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground, sill Karma held the older sibling back, once again the small girl astounded them, she must have picked the move up watching Hinata during training, because she swung herself forward before twisting and landing a swift kick to the guy's jaw before landing back on her feet before swinging herself up once more, landing a nasty kick to the side of the third boys head.

"She really did pick those up quick" Nagisa watched his sister move, she was graceful yet devastating. "dammit, how is this puny e-class reject so strong?"

"Do't dis mah classmates!" her facial expression was malicious as she glared the boys down, the finally took the hit and left her alone.

"Fu-chan, that was amazing!" Nagisa praised his little sister's technique and she smiled, Karma ruffled her hair, "Nice moves little viper."

"Thank you Karma-san, nii-san."

"Hey, she finally got it right, good job!" she smiled. "So, why'd you come down to the library?" Nagisa questioned suddenly, Fuketsuna held up the books.

"Ah, you wanted books on speech. Well we can dive into these when we get home."

"Okay." It had only been a week since her transfer in but she had made so much more progress in class E than she had in any of her regular school setting, she was really growing up.

* * *

You know the drill, please review :3


	4. Respect

Ch. 4: Respect.

* * *

Finals were just around the corner as Korosensei sped about the room again, helping everyone cram.

"Nagisa-kun try starting from the back and working forward, if you conquer the hard ones first you'll end on a strong note." The blue haired boy nodded, "Thank you Korosensei." The yellow octopus stopped in front of Fuketsuna's desk, "Fuketsuna-chan?" pale blue eyes looked up, "why aren't you studying your text?" she just smiled and showed him the worksheet.

"I'b finished." Korosensei looked astounded as he looked over her work, "Well done Fuketsuna-chan!" she smiled once more at the praise, "Thank you Kowosensei."

The younger Shiota had made astounding progress in her speech therapy, regardless of how she received it she now enjoyed goofing around and talking to her other classmates.

"Hey fu-chan, think you can help me with this problem, I don't understand it." She smiled and took the worksheet from Hinano and looked it over, "Oh!" she took her eraser and erased where the girl had started going wrong before fixing it, "You forgot to carry Hinano-san" the bubbly girl smiled as Fuketsuna walked her though the problem, "Oh, so this one would have a remainder." Fuketsuna nodded as the curly haired girl walked away.

"That's lunch, everyone." Korosensei announced their break and everyone stood, stretching.

"Fu-chan I'd love if you'd tutor me sometime before semester finals." Rio had placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, I can do that." Rio smiled, "Really, that's awesome!" Nagisa smiled at his sister, she had really come out of her shell over the last month, e-class had been really good for her.

"Fu-chan, wanna sit with us for lunch?" Kanzaki and Kayano asked as everyone began pushing their desks together. "Are you sure?" they nodded, earning another smile from the smaller girl.

"Nagisa?" the older Shiota sibling looked over at Sugino, "Exactly how old is Fuketsuna?" he had been wondering when this question would come up "That is a good question, if you're her older brother how are you in the same grade?" Fuketsuna looked on with a smile, "I'b thirteen" eyes widened around the room, "How are you in third year?!"

"Fu-chan must be some kind of genius!" Nagisa smiled at his sister coming up to stand next to her, "She's always been pretty smart, so the school decided to bump her up a few grades."

"So wait, if she's really as smart as you say she is, why is she here?" Terasaka interrogated, Fuketsuna glared at him, "She's smart but she has a hard time under pressure so that's probably why they dropped her down here with us."

"That makes sense." Conversation dwindled down as everyone sat with their friends for the lunch period.

* * *

As Phys ed. Rolled up everyone changed and met up on the field, "Listen up!" he walked them through today's lessons, "Four laps on the track then practice offense and defense in pairs, go!" everyone took off running.

Karasuma watched them closely, keeping his eyes on their most recent member, her agility and speed was lacking, but what she lacked in those areas she made up for in others. Much like Nagisa she was a hard person to keep track of due to her stature. Fuketsuna was shorter than her brother but not by much, she was excellent with sneak attacks which he attributed to her growing up the way she had.

"Fuketsuna, pick it up!" he called over as she passed him, going on her second lap.

The class moved off the track and over to their usual training spot, pairing up, "Since we finally have an even number of student you'll pair up and begin knife drills." Everyone picked their partner and finally it was down to Karma…and Fuketsuna.

* * *

The red head stared down his partner, "Fu-chan…" she stared back, curious. The red head got into a crouched position but she made no move.

"Karma, hold your ground, she's going to be a tough opponent." He knew this all too well, he had seen how she took out her bullies only a few short weeks ago, Fuketsuna just smiled, watching him with pale blue eyes, he decided to make the first move, lurching forward he swung out at her with the rubber knife, she grabbed his wrist ad in a similar fashion to how she had taken out on of the A-class jerks she knocked him flat on his back, the smile still on her face.

"Well done Fu-chan." Karma commended her, she may not be a fast runner but her reaction time was phenomenal. Fuketsuna offered him a hand up and he took it, brushing off his clothes. Karasuma had watched the exchange with a smile of his own. Karma got into a ready position once more as Fuketsuna shifted on her feet before springing forward towards him, she held her knife with the would-be sharp end facing her before flipping it last minute and swinging it for karmas neck, the red head leaned back, narrowly dodging the girls attack, before shifting down and placing the knife, tactically to her heart.

"Check-mate, Fu-chan." Karasuma was intrigued, the two of them could be an actual team the way they moved, "Alright, change of plans!" everyone looked up, "Keep your partners but instead of fighting against one another your teams will try and take me down."

"Whaa?!" the class reacted in unison, "I want you to come at me with everything you have." Karasuma got into a defensive position, "Megu, Hinano!" the two girls moved forward ready to attack him. As the class progressed everyone had their go before it wound down to Karma and Fuketsuna once again.

"You can do it you guys!" a few teams had come close to taking Karasuma down but everyone was excited to see what these two would be able to do. Karma got into position but Fuketsuna stood stalk still, she was looking Karasuma over for any openings but he was well guarded.

"when you're ready." Karma sped forward, launching a head on attack, Fuketsuna took the opportunity while Karasuma was distracted to move. After watching her brothers fight against Takaoka she had the attack down to a T. while Karma distracted him she could strike, the class watched in anticipation.

Fuketsuna followed karma, standing in his shadow waiting for her moment to get behind the older man, one her opening was there she took it, jumping from one shadow to the other as Karma swung once more.

Nagisa watched her carefully, _'fu-chan…what are you planning?'_ his question was answered as all of a sudden from the larger man's shadow she struck, dragging him down and holding the blade to his jugular, Karasuma's look said it all, he had been bested. Fuketsuna just smiled as if she were playing a game.

"I think she got you Karasuma-sensei" Karma looked over at their teacher before giving a weary look to the younger Shiota sibling who climbed off Karasuma.

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah, you can really tell they're related now." Nagisa looked over at his classmates with a look,

"What do you mean 'now' " Maehara just laughed, "She just doesn't look the part of a killer. we've known you longer so we know what to expect from you."

"No offense Nagisa, Fu-chan is just an enigma." He understood where they were coming from, he had spent his whole life in the same house as Fuketsuna but there were still things about her he didn't understand, he loved her just the same regardless.

"Well done Karma-kun, Fuketsuna Chan." Karasuma commended their successful attack.

* * *

Classes ended for the day, a few of the E-class members had made plans to go grab some food, "Fu-chan, Nagisa-kun want to join us?"

Nagisa looked at his younger sister, she gave a nod, "Yeah, alright, Akabane-san are you coming too?" the redhead shrugged.

"Sure." As everyone left the school behind Karasuma watched the Shiota Siblings, _'both of those kids have a raw talent…who knows what they could achieve if they stayed in the field.'_

* * *

Everyone had gone to café dream, and once orders were in they started conversation, circling around the pairs successful attack against their teacher.

"Remind me never to be alone with you in a dark alley, Fu-chan." Rio put the girl in a headlock as everyone laughed, "I'm kind of scared to share a room with you now…" Fuketsuna shot her brother a playful look and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Who knew she'd use shadows to her advantage." The conversation carried on as their orders were placed on the table. "It was pretty awesome!" Okajima commented, everyone sees landed on him, "That just sounds dirty coming from you…" he looked offended and everyone broke out into laughter again.

"So finals are just around the corner from us, any thoughts on what to do on our time off?"

Kayano looked at the table. "We have to beat class A…" sullen looks and silence deafened the table.

"Hey, you guys can do this!" Fuketsuna beamed, everyone looked at her, "Fu-chan it's a waste of time, A class always bests us." She gave Nagisa a look before smacking him in the face, "Shame on you nii-san!" he looked shocked, "Fu!" he held his hand up to where she had smacked him, a look of annoyance on his face.

"You're always ready to help other people, but when it comes to yourself you hang your heads like a bunch of sad little dogs!" she went off on them, Karma grinned, "Fu-chan Class A dominates the top 50 slots in the grade, it'd take a miracle to beat them." Her look shifted to determination, "So what? You're just gonna give up?" everyone's eyes fell on her, "What do you want us to do, we always fall short."

"So work harder! You don't have to let your class placement hold you back ya know." Rio grinned "Fu-chan you should be a motivational speaker."

"Fu-chan got the class all riled up, guess this means I'll have to try hard as well." The mischievous red head grinned as Fuketsuna beamed, "anyone interested can meet down here after classes let out for extra cram sessions." They came to an agreement and Kayano promised to let the others know tomorrow they could come to the café for tutoring.

* * *

Everyone went their separate ways but Karma, Nagisa and Fuketsuna, "The little viper really stepped up today." The red head ruffled the smaller girl's hair, she puffed out her face in a pouty manner, "Karma, stop!" he just grinned, "Uh-oh I think I made her mad" Fuketsuna grinned and playfully punched him in the arm, he feigned injury, "you wound me madam." She giggled. Nagisa watched the exchange with a smile.

"Say Karma, did you two work out that routine earlier?" he shook his head, "no, I took the lead and left Fuketsuna to work out the next move, I didn't know she'd use such a simple attack style in such an effective way." Both eyes watched as she walked away of them, her ponytail bobbing at the side of her head, she had stopped briefly to let a squirrel across the road before walking again, Karma watched with interest. The fork in the road came sooner than expected.

"See you at school tomorrow Akabane-san." Nagisa high fived his friend

"Bye Bye, Karma-kun." Fuketsuna gave him a big smile before they went their separate ways.

* * *

So a little bit shorter but tomorrow is going to introduce Asano and his A-class lackeys. P.S next chapter will be longer.

As usual please review.


	5. Siblings fight

Ch. 5: siblings fight.

* * *

"You got the basics done cold in the first semester." Korosensei sped around to help everyone as they sat outside, "At this rate I expect your final scores to shoot right up!"

"Korosensei, do you want us all to make the top fifty this time, too?" Fuketsuna looked over, anticipating the answer.

"Not at all, Nagisa-kun. I was too focused on your total scores for midterms. I've come to believe each student should have a goal better suited to him or her. That's why I've come up with the perfect target for our assassin classroom." He sped over to motivate Terasaka.

"Fu-chan, can you help me with this?" The younger Shiota looked up as Hinata Okano addressed her, "Yeah, what do you need help with?" the older girl sat down and showed her the word problem.

"Oh! This one is simple. Since the distance between the towers is six hundred feet and both are exactly one hundred feet tall we can place a point at three hundred between the towers and one hundred at the top of the towers, this will make sense since the bridge between the two is symmetrical." Hinata followed, a few other classmates tuned into her little lesson.

"This problem asks for the parabola one hundred and fifty feet from the center, so we need the y value when the x value is one hundred and fifty." A small number of the other students gathered around as Fuketsuna explained the problem.

"Wow, I can't believe how easy she's making this." Fuketsuna continued her explanation,

"You can get the equation of the parabola with y= ax squared and plug in the points which are three hundred and one hundred to get the a value which is: one hundred=a or three hundred squared." Everyone jotted the information down in their notebooks as she kept going.

"A=one hundred over ninety thousand equals one over nine hundred. So the equation of the parabola is Y=one over nine hundred x squared. To find Y when X= one hundred and fifty, plug in X: Y equals one over nine hundred, or 150 feet squared. Your answer should be twenty-five." Korosensei applauded,

"Well done Fuketsuna-chan, even I followed your little lesson." She smiled up at the yellow octopus teacher as he called everyone to attention.

"Now then…as Shiro said, when I lose a tentacle, I lose speed." He shot one of his tentacles off to prove a point, "One fewer tentacle and there's already a difference. See, I can't keep up the quality of my clones, and now there are a few child clones mixed in"

"So that's how clones get reduced?" Nagisa looked interested, jotting it down in his assassination tips notebook. "Lose one more…" he shot another one off, "and you get more child clones." Everyone watched with varying expressions, Fuketsuna looked disturbed but he continued, his explanation only becoming more complicated.

"with the parent clones fretting about how to make ends meet. "

"This has taken a tragic turn." Nagisa commented as everyone continued to watch the strange scene unfold.

"Lose yet another." He shot off a third appendage, "and now the Father clone has vanished, leaving the mother clone to raise the children on her own. "

"Brutal!" Fuketsuna seemed irritated…or maybe angry it was hard to tell as she stood, "Fu-chan?" She didn't say anything as she turned her back on the class and walked off into the trees surrounding the area.

"Nagisa-kun is Fu-chan alright?" he nodded," he nodded, "She's fine, I've learned it's best to just give her space when she gets this way." Karma watched her disappear.

* * *

Fuketsuna pressed the button on the vending machine and waited for it to dispense her bottle of juice as she overheard some of the passer's by chatting,

"Think E-class will surprise us again?"

"No way, their midterm scores were just a fluke." Her eyes narrowed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Fuketsuna-chan, what brings you down to the main campus?" she turned, facing the chairman who wore his usual fake smile, she shrugged his hands off and moved a few steps back. "I wanted something to drink…our building doesn't have a vending machine." The chairman chuckled, "I see, how are E-classes study sessions going?" she shrugged again, avoiding his gaze, "Fuketsuna-chan I asked you a question." His voice was laced with venom but she still did not meet his gaze, instead she shifted uncomfortably, suddenly finding her tennis shoes very interesting.

"They're g-going okay…"

"That's a good girl" he reached over to pat her head but she moved away from him again, "Well Take care Fuketsuna-chan." With that he walked past her.

"Oh, and keep going with your therapy, it's appears it's going well." She narrowed her eyes at his little dig.

She started walking away only to be stopped by the 5 virtuosos of class A, Araki Teppei, Ren Sakakibara, Natsuhiko Koyama, Tomoya Seo, and Gakushu Asano, the only son of the school's chairman.

"Well, well if it isn't one of the little e-class runts." She looked up at Araki, a venomous look etched on her face. "Wait a second, this is that little brat who got bumped up to third year." Koyama commented looking her over as e adjusted his glasses, Fuketsuna shuddered under his stare, he creeped her out.

"You mean that Shiota kid?" Teppei commented.

"she's kinda cute" Seo bent down to her level to get a good look at her face, "and she's totally my type." He draped an arm over her and her irritation grew, "Aw, I think you've made the little brat mad." Fuketsuna's look shifted from annoyed to murderous and what happened next shocked the infamous A-class student's. She pulled her fist back and slammed it right into Seo's solar plexus, watching him hit the ground.

"Don't fucking touch me!" they all looked at her with similar reactions. "Wow, so the twerps got some fight in her" Asano stepped up before a fight could break out.

"Don't waste your energy, morons." Asano sized her up "So it's true, the little genius got demoted down to E-class with the rest of the school's garbage" she felt her anger rise even more until something inside of her snapped and she stood still, a plain yet somehow sinister smile presented itself on her face.

"Oh? Are you trying to threaten me?" Asano raised his hand to her but she didn't even flinch, he brought it down hard, knocking her to the ground. Karma who was passing by on his way home witnessed the action and walked over.

"Better hope Nagisa never finds out you hit his sister." The red heads word held malice, the two teens entered a stare down.

"You Okay Fu-chan?" she looked at him dazed, "so, you're playing prince charming now, Akabane?" Asano smirked.

"Karma-kun…"

"Do you have a crush on her?" Karma grinned, "What if I did?"

"Whoa man, that's creepy, she's two years younger than you." Teppei commented in response to karmas supposed confession, the redhead just smirked and s Fuketsuna stood up again, draping his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"She's pretty cute, and I'm sort of into the young and quiet type." Fuketsuna's face turned beet red,

"K-Karma-kun!" his grin just grew wider as he noticed the A-class jerks growing bored before they finally left, Asano glared as they rounded the corner.

The red head looked down at his blue haired classmate her face was still red, and not just from the nasty hand print marring her face.

"Fu-chan you shouldn't let them get to you." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, his grin returned as he draped his arm over her again ushering her towards the school's front gate. As they rounded the corner Nagisa ambushed them.

"Fu-chan, where have you been?!" he took notice of the nasty mark on the side of her face and glanced at Karma, "Asano and his goons got ahold of her."

"Nagisa, I'm fine!" her brother held her at arm's length, "You're not fine Fuketsuna! Why do you always do this?!" her eyes narrowed one more, "So it's my fault I got attacked by those jerks?!"

"if you hadn't wandered away from school it wouldn't have happened!" Nagisa shouted.

"You mean if I hadn't wandered away from you!" the older boy flinched, "You're so overbearing, it's disgusting! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST I CAN HANDLE MYSELF?!" Nagisa grabbed her by the shoulders, pinning her to the brick wall behind them.

"BECAUSE, I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND IT'S MY JOB TO WATCH OVER YOU!" she stared at him startled before shoving him off,

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME ANYMORE!" with that she took off in the opposite direction, Nagisa watched as she got further away, knowing then and there he had fucked up.

"Wow…I really screwed up."

"Oh yeah. Don't worry though. Fu-chan will come around." With that being said the two took off towards home.

* * *

Hearing his phone buzz Karma looked down to see Nagisa's number flash on the screen. "Yo, Nagisa-kun?"

"Fu still hasn't come home…"

"Have you checked around, maybe she went to someone's house."

"I've checked with all the girls already." Karma grinned, "I would have checked the guys houses first, never know who's gonna decided to take the stray home." On the other line Nagisa grimaced,

"Don't call her a stray!" Karma laughed, "Alright, calm down."

"She's done this before but she always comes home after a few hours."

"Well I'd keep calling around, I'll go out and see if I can't find her." The lines cut and karma leaned back, sighing before getting up and grabbing his jacket.

As he wandered down the main street he tried to make a mental list of all the possible places she might have gone from school, "guess I'll start with Café's" he took off down the road.

He must have been searching for about an hour because the sun had finally set when his phone went off again.

"Fu-chan, where—"

"Would you be able to tell me why Fuketsuna is standing outside my apartment?" Karasuma's voice rang with annoyance.

"She's at your house?" silence rang loud and clear, "I see, just keep her there I'll come get her." Karma hung up and changed direction, heading towards Karasuma's home.

* * *

"Karma's coming to get you. But do you mind telling me why you're here…and soaking wet?" Fuketsuna didn't make eye contact as he draped a towel over her.

"Nagisa's a jerk…" she took her hair tie out and used the towel to dry her hair. "So, you got in a fight?" he nodded in understanding, he knew siblings fought, everyone knew but she still hadn't told him why she was here.

"Now, why are you here." She shifted under his gaze, "I didn't want to go home." Karasuma knelt down to her level, "Fuketsuna, just because you got into a fight with your brother doesn't mean you should run away."

"But…what if he's still mad? He got so angry at school…"

"Oh, so that's what this is really about. You're afraid he's still mad at you?" she gave a small nod, her eyes still watching the floor, "Sit." He motioned to the table, taking a seat across from her.

"Fuketsuna, all siblings fight but it doesn't mean they care any less about each other. Want to fill me in on what happened?"

"Asano slapped me when I told him off, Nagisa noticed the red mark on my face and got mad." She explained everything that went down.

"I see, well I'll speak with the chairman about that tomorrow and make sure the appropriate actions are taken to assure it never happens again. But right now I really think that—" a knock came at the door,

"that must be Karma" he stood and went to let the boy in only to see both Karma and Nagisa.

"Is she okay?!" Fuketsuna heard the worried tone in her older brother's voice, "Relax Nagisa, she's fine she's in the dining room." As soon as her brother opened the door, his worried expression changed to relief, "Fu-chan!" he pulled her into a hug, "I was so worried! Don't ever run off like that again!" he held her at arm's length and she watched him.

"Nii-san…" Karma and Karasuma watched the exchange from the entry way.

* * *

Once Nagisa had convinced her he wasn't mad with her they left Karasuma's apartment and headed back towards the Shiota home.

"So why exactly did Asano slap you?"

"They were being jerks, so I told them off and he got mad. Said I had no right to get mouthy with them because I was nothing but garbage, like the rest of E-class." Nagisa sighed, "so, Asano was just being Asano?"

"Well, we'll show them who's garbage once finals are over, won't we Fu-chan?" she looked at the redhead, "Don't give me that look, with the octopus as our teacher and you helping tutor everyone, I don't doubt at least some of us will get into the top 50 again." She gave him a wide smile.

"Oh! Sugino said he reserved the library for a last minute study session tomorrow." He had almost forgotten, "You should come help us study." She thought about it for a bit but agreed.

"And don't let those A class jokers get to you, Fu-chan." The ruffled her hair and once again she puffed out her face, "Stop it!" she swatted his hand away and he grinned.

"There she is!" he and Nagisa shared a laugh as she gave them both a goofy look before her stomach let out a loud growl, her face turned red again.

The two boy's shared looks before breaking out into laughter.

* * *

so, I think I've finally gotten to a point where I can develop Karma and Fuketsuna's possible relationship, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter in reviews so I know what i should do more of or do less of. :D


	6. End of term

Ch. 6: End of term.

"Well, if it isn't the E-class crew!" all eyes turned to see the big five, "This library is wasted on the likes of you." Fuketsuna ignored Teppei's comment and went back to her book. "Pearls before swine, right?" a tick mark formed on the younger girl's head, she scoffed though, looking over once again.

"Tch, the only _swine_ I see here is a bunch of thick headed baboons, upset over losing their territory."

"What'd you say?!" She just grinned, "I think you heard me. Or are the baboons weak without their leader?" Seo glared at her, "Better watch it, shrimp."

All eyes were on her, "Besides, these are our seats so you should just get lost."

"Aww, does the Alpha male not like it when the betas don't submit to him?" Nagisa watched his sister, trying not to crack up.

"Yeah, why are you guys even bothering us, can't you see we're studying?"

"Why you little!" While Fuketsuna distracted Seo, Isogai explained that he had reserved the area long before hand, Seo raised his hand to strike her when she stopped him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Her eyes flashed dangerously and he flinched, stepping back, "E-class may be the Beta to the accelerated A-class, but I don't think your standing in this school will stand once the year is over, E-class is going to take you morons down, it's only a matter of time until the tide turns."

"No way is the tide going to turn, E-class is and always will be garbage." Fuketsuna smirked, the dangerous look in her eyes not leaving as she advanced on him, making him step back more. "You can call us garbage, yet as long as some of E-class occupies the top fifty board for the third year class I wouldn't count us out of the race just yet." She had Seo backed into a corner as the other A-class top five members watched.

"Why you little brat, you dare talk to your seniors that way?!" Teppei looked livid, she grinned once more, turning to face them, "Oh, I'm sorry…" she looked down right demented, "I was under the impression we were in the same year, where are my manners?" Teppei, Koyama and Sakakibara felt a chill go down their spines,

"the day I treat you _baboons_ as my seniors, is the day hell freezes over and until that day arrives I will continue to behave the way I have been." She shoved Teppei back, "I don't give a rat's ass about the chairman and his rules regarding the E-class." She pushed him back again, "And quite frankly this whole hierarchy Kunugigaoka has going on can kiss my ass. You don't have to like us, you don't even have to acknowledge us, but you will respect us! Have I made myself clear?!" the older boy glared down at her, her classmates watched with stunned expressions.

Teppei and his lackeys made a deal before leaving.

"Fu-chan that was kind of cool."

"No kidding, you really put them in their place." Her dangerous expression returned to normal as she turned to face them, "They needed to be taken down a peg." Alarmed at her sudden change in mood they all sweat dropped.

"Hit the books though, we have some baboons to overthrow."

* * *

*The next day*

"Come on Karma—shape up and study right! You know you have a good chance of getting the overall best score!" Karma lifted the book from his face, "I would anyway, your teaching skills are top notch. But you know Koro sensei…the way you've been going on about top this, and top that you're sounding like a regular teacher: crappy and boring" the octopus sped around helping the other students before stopping abruptly.

"Anyway, what's the plan? You know those A-class goons have something up their sleeve." Okajima turned to look at the cocky red head.

"Don't sweat it Karma-kun. What more does the E-class have to lose?" Hinano stood with confidence,

"If we win we can make them do anything. I'd like them to let us use the cafeteria!"

"Nurufufufufufu, I have an idea about that. What if we make them hand _this_ over?" he sped to the front of the room before holding up some kind of packet.

"The school pamphlet?" he flipped the book over to reveal the class trip pamphlet.

"You've already been at the bottom of the heap. That's why I'd like you to experience a battle for the top. An Assassin must aim for the top—and take it down." With that classes ended for the day and everyone left.

"Ne Fu-chan I heard about your little stunt in the library yesterday, wish I could have been there." Fuketsuna turned to see Sugaya and Kimura walking up. "Rumors spread pretty quickly that our little genius supposedly beat them all to a pulp." Kimura put his arm around her shoulder, putting her in a head lock before giving her a noogie.

"It was pretty awesome, I've never seen anyone talk like that to A-class" Rio commented, Nagisa smiled at his sister, E-class had really drawn her out of her shell, she never would have done this sort of thing if she hadn't been bumped down, she also wouldn't be smiling so much, she was growing up.

"So, the viper strikes again?" Karma's voice made everyone turn around, "Nagisa-kun, I really need to borrow your sister, she'd really help in my fishing expeditions." He draped an arm over the siblings' shoulders. "I'm not letting you use her for Yankee fishing Akabane-san…"

"I've been meaning to ask, but…What's Yankee fishing?" Nagisa sweat dropped at his sister's innocence, "It's probably best you don't—" Karma cut him off, getting close to Fuketsuna's face, "Maybe someday I'll kidnap you and show you." His devilish grin returned, Nagisa looked shocked, "YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Such a party pooper, Honestly Nagisa I wouldn't let her get hurt." The latter composed himself, "Regardless, I don't want her anywhere near your fights." Fuketsuna cracked a smile as the two got into an argument.

"She honestly wouldn't mind—" he pulled her close like he had the other day, her face turning bright red, "Would you Fu-chan?" she looked flustered "W-Well I…I don't think…I mean…" her face got even redder.

"Come on Fu-chan, it'd be fun." Her eyes spun, Karma's grin got wider as he watched her struggle with an answer.

"Look at the love birds." Rio smacked Fuketsuna and Karma on the back, at the blondes comment Fuketsuna looked ready to explode, "L-L-Love birds!?" the blonde grinned "Yeah, honesty I wouldn't be surprised if the class voted you two cutest couple." Her face would have gotten redder if possible with this new development, "C-COUPLE!" a huge puff of smoke arose from her head as she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"R-Rio san, you've got it all wrong! We're not a—" Karma chose to exacerbate the situation, pulling her in closer, tilting her head up he leaned closer, Nagisa watched the scene shocked that his friend was getting fresh with his little sister.

"K-Karma-kun I don't—" he cut her off turning her face to the side and licking her cheek, she had reached her limit and blanked out, Nagisa looked shocked and somewhat annoyed that the red head had done what he had.

"This is it…I'm never getting married now…good bye future…" Fuketsuna mumbled incoherent things s Karmas grin only grew wider.

"I've been defiled…" as she continued to mutter Nagisa sweat dropped, "Fu-chan, it's not the end of the world, besides it's not like he groped you." He looked at Karma who shot the two of them a creepy smile, "Don't even think about it Akabane-san!" Rio came up behind the younger Shiota and grabbed her chest.

"You'd be wasting your time, Fu-Chan's flatter than Kayano-san." The green haired girl happened to be passing by when she overheard the comment and got starry-eyed "Finally, someone smaller than me!"

"Yeah, But Fu-chan is only 13, she has more time to develop." Kayano's moment quickly ended, "Rio, you better let go of Fu-chan, if Okajima saw this he'd probably go crazy." The blonde grinned, dragging the girl to the ground, "R-Rio-san, don't do that!" she older girl had proceeded to fondle her younger classmate, "No way, doing this helps them grow, you don't want to be like Kayano, do you."

"Whoa, chick on chick action?! Let me in on that" Okajima spotted the scene and his nose began to bleed, Fuketsuna and Rio stopped, the former gave the perverted third year a blank stare before something snapped as she got off the ground and socked him in the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Nagisa looked startled, "Well…he did have that one coming…" everyone nodded in agreement as they started the descent down the mountain.

* * *

*After finals.*

"Well, class, your scores in all subjects have arrived." He tapped the envelopes on the front podium, "Here's goes, starting with English: First in the E class and first in the grade…Rio Nakamura!"

The blonde girl fanned herself, "Take that."

"Perfect, though your motivation had a whimsical side that worried me." Rio smirked, "Well, there was ten billion yen on the line! Don't forget about that tentacle, now, sir." His face lit up with a red circle, "I won't."

He handed back the rest of the scores for English and moved on, "Next is Japanese, we have two top scorers, first in E-class, Yukiko Kanzaki, and first in year three Fuketsuna Shiota! Congrats, you beat the chairman's son" Kanzaki had gotten second in the third year class, Koro sensei marked another tentacle for destruction.

"Kanzaki, Fuketsuna you both did an excellent job."

"How'd Fu-chan Manage her score?" the blue haired girl smiled down at her results, "Not to mention, Nakamura only beat Asano by one point, he's crazy tough."

"That's the top in the nation for you, no chinks—not in any subject." Isogai explained.

"It all comes down to Asano, you've gotta take him down or you'll never get to the top." Mimura looked over his scores as they conversed.

"Let's move on." Korosensei opened the next envelope, "In social studies, First in E class goes to Yuma Isogai. As for first in the grade…congratulations!" Isogai looked shocked, he had really gotten first in their year? Korosensei looked at Fuketsuna again, "and second in social studies for the third years goes to our very own E class prodigy, your scores were very close."

"You both beat out Asano for the top spots." Isogai gave the blue haired girl a huge grin,

"Fu-chan was a big help." She smiled in return, "I didn't do much, really…"

"an excellent job, especially considering all the fiendish question you had to deal with."

"We're 2 and 1." Fuwa called out marking the scores on a large piece of poster board.

"Next up is science…is it Okuda?" the class was getting fired up.

"First in the E-class for science is Manami Okuda! And…Marvelous! First in the grade is also Manami Okuda!" cheers rang in the classroom, "That's 3 and 1!" Fuwa made another mark on the score board.

"We don't even have to hear how math turned out—we've won this!"

"Hooray, good work Okuda-san, this tentacle is yours."

"And so is what we're asking for n this little deal!" Kimura seemed excited that they'd beaten the A-class,

"I can't wait!" Hinano piped up.

"So, that just leaves math." Takebayashi adjusted his glasses as Korosensei undid the second to last envelope, a hush fell over the class, "First in E-class for math, Fuketsuna Shiota, and first in third year…Congrats again Fu-chan!" Nagisa gave his sister a huge smile, "Well done Fu-chan, I'm proud of you!" she smiled as a few of their classmate gave her slaps on the back, she noticed Karma had left the classroom.

* * *

'All right, class" Koro sensei took the podium again, "You had a fine showing in the finals, taking the top spot in 4 out of 5 subjects. Shall we get started with the assassination? The top 4 can choose any tentacle they like…"

"Whoa there, octopus!" Terasaka spoke up, "We got more than 4 in the top spot!"

"No, there are four Terasaka-kun. Over English, Japanese, social studies and…"

"Huh? Quit playin' dumb" he swatted a tentacle away before holding up a score sheet, "Five subjects, that's Japanese, English, social studies, science, and home ec." Terasaka threw the papers down onto the podium.

"HO-HOME EC.?!" Koro sensei looked terrified, seeing for perfect scores laid out before him.

"No one said what subjects to ace. And that little pest is one hell of a teacher, we had no problem acing the exam."

"Nice that we all had a hand In this scheme." Fuketsuna shuddered as Hazama let out a creepy laugh, since her transfer she had tried to steer clear of the dark haired girl, even while tutoring them.

"W-Wait a second! Home ec. is just—"

"Just what?" the blue haired girl turned to look back at Karma, "Isn't that a little rude, Koro sensei? Why, home ec Is the toughest subject of them all."

"Yeah, don't go back on your promise Korosensei" the class erupted again.

"Four of us scored the highest in the most important subject: Home ec." Sugaya shouted out.

"That's eight tentacles in all" Hinano shouted raising her fist in the air happily.

"Ei-ght! Ei-ght! Eig-ht! –Eight?! Eeek!" koro sensei seemed genuinely afraid as the class continued to cheer.

"Oh, and Korosensei, we've been talking…we'll use our prize from the A class wager with this assassination."

"what?" Isogai held up the class trip pamphlet.

* * *

E class gathered in the gymnasium for the end of term ceremony.

"Aw, yeah, here he comes: Mr. student council president." Asano walked past, a nonchalant look plastered on his face, "What do you want? I'm too busy with the ceremony to deal with the likes of E class." He stalked past into the gym, "Not so fast! Aren't you forgettin' something?" the blonde finally took notice of the other E class members.

"We had a bet, Asano, where the winner could make any one demand." Isogai reminded the blonde of their wager with the other big 5 members in the library. "We sent our demand via e-mail. I trust you don't have any complaints?"

Asana glared down the E class members, his eyes landing on the blue haired teen who had knocked him out of first place before drifting back to Isogai.

"Don't even try pretendin' it was all just a joke!" Terasaka put his two cents into the conversation, "e could always throw home ec into those five subjects. 'Course we' still win."

Everyone from e-class got into their respective lines, lining up by last name in alphabetical order,

"Karma, since when do you attend all-school assemblies?" Isogai question with curiosity, he shrugged, putting on a bored expression, "If I skip now, it'll just look like I'm running away. No thanks." Fuketsuna smiled at the red heads answer, his earlier drop from fame must have hit him pretty hard. She turned her attention forward as the ceremony began.

"Now, it may be summer vacation, but don't slack off. Er, uh…" he corrected himself, shooting a sideways glance towards the E class. "You don't want to wind up like the E class." Fuketsuna wondered what that was even supposed to mean but she held her tongue as he continued.

* * *

Once back in the classroom each student found a huge book resting on their desk, "again with the overkill guide book!" Sugaya looked deflated, Okajima flipped through the pages, "It's like an accordion!"

"And even this isn't enough." He handed a book to Hayami "The temptations of summer are simply too many to mention." Fuketsuna looked at the book and grimaced, "This thing is probably taller than I am…" Nagisa gave his sister a sympathetic look.

"Now then. We're about to head into summer vacation, but you have a certain main event coming up."

"Yeah, this—what we won in the wager." Rio held up the trip pamphlet. "it's a privilege normally reserved for the class with the best grades—that is, the A class. But this time, both A and E classes dominated the top fifty. You more than qualify." Everyone opened the booklet and looked at the pictures.

"Summer vacation! The Kunugigaoka junior-high special summer course: Three days and two nights at an Okinawa resort!" everyone seemed really excited about their prize.

Once everyone calmed down Korosensei spoke again, "So what you'd rather do…"

"Yes: we'll cash in our tentacle-destroying rights during summer camp." Korosensei smiled as usual before speaking, "eight tentacles is a big handicap. But don't stop there! Come after me with raw hunger on this island…surrounded on all sides by water—my biggest weakness!" he reached up, scratching his head, "Let me be honest: You've all become formidable students indeed." He straightened up before moving on, "I've already given you report cards to show your parents. _These_ are my report cards for you." He pulled out a stack of papers from the podium marking them before tossing them up in the air.

"In the first term you've made full use of the basics you learned. This summer vacation, it's time for plenty of fun, Plenty of studying, and plenty of killing. Class 3-E, Kunugigaoka Junior High: The Assassination classroom! The first term full of fundamentals is hereby over!" Koro sensei held up all sorts of things related to the beach and summer with his tentacles as he dismissed the class for summer vacation.

* * *

So next chapter will include scenes from the class trip. Let me just say I really enjoyed this chapter and have Fuketsuna tell off the A class's big 5 members, I hope you all enjoyed it as well and as usual please leave me a review :3


	7. Okinawa

Special shout out to my first reviewer SyConstance, You're so awesome! you're helping keep this story going.

* * *

Ch. 7: Okinawa.

* * *

Regardless of whether it was summer vacation or not, Karasuma insisted that the E class continue their training.

"Well, well! I see you little brats are working up a good sweat, Summer vacation not withstanding."

"You should train too, bitch-sensei. Your gun and knife skills aren't that much better than ours." Mimura commented, looking back at the blonde as she relaxed in a lawn chair.

"Grown-ups are sneaky, I'll just hitch a ride on your plan. And only take away the best parts." Fuketsuna glanced back, "So in other words…you're just lazy." A foreboding shadow loomed over the blonde, she seemed startled.

"L-Lovro, sir!" Karasuma filled her in, "He's here as a special instructor for the summer. He'll give us tips on our strategy from a pro's perspective." Fuketsuna shuddered under his gaze, "Rest one day and your fingers and arms forget about killing. If you don't want to flunk out, hurry up and get changed!" Irina sprung up and ran off.

"Even bitch sensei can't say no to him."

"Yeah, well, he's one scary dude." Maehara said before walking away.

Fuketsuna scooted away from Lovro as Karasuma broke the silence, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Making matters worse, I couldn't contact the assassins who'd shown the most promise. Were they scared off knowing that even the pros couldn't pull this off?"

"Perhaps. Now all we can do is leave it up to them." Fuketsuna had rejoined the others at the shooting range.

"He's not here today, correct?" Lovro looked more serious tha he had before,

"Yes, he had a trip to Everest planned, so he's there now, beating the heat."

"Good. A confidential strategy is essential for an assassination." He looked at what Karasuma handed him, "I see, first we destroy the eight promised tentacles, then the entire class jumps in to finish him off. So far, so good…but what is this first step: Psych attack?" Nagisa quickly explained,

"First we throw him off, blunting his moves."

"Koro sensei was scavenging for dirty magazines earlier." Fuketsuna's eyes widened at this information, she would have to make sure she was never aloe with their teacher.

"Yeah, he gave each of us there an ice pop…"

"As if that'd be enough to keep our mouths shut now!"

"Let's all gang up on him and teach him a lesson!" Fuketsuna watched as everyone got riled up, shrinking back, "Um…you guys…" obviously no one heard her as they continued on.

"First we'll corer him with that blackmail material—and more." Fuketsuna backed away from her brother now.

"But the key is that final, killing blow. Pinpoint timing and accurate aim will be crucial."

"Are you worried about this class's fire power?" Karasuma questioned.

"Just the opposite. Those two in particular are outstanding. Ryunosuke Chiba. He excels at spatial calculations. As a long distance sniper, he's second to none. Rinka Hayami has a nice balance of dexterous fingers and kinetic visual acuity. She's a soldier well equipped to take down a moving target. Neither is very assertive—they're the professional type; their results do the talking. Hmm, I want them as my own students."

"The others are at respectable levels as well…their talents have been identified and nurtured well in such a short time. I see plenty of potential here." His eyes landed on the young Shiota female,

"Karasuma, who is that?" he watched her movements with interest she was quick and lethal, yet graceful as well, much like the wind.

"That's Nagisa's sister, Fuketsuna." Lovro nodded, "Karasuma, what do you see when you watch her move?" the two men watched as she sparred with Yoshida.

"She utilizes her opponent when in combat, and she stays calm even when the enemy is so much bigger than she is." Lovro nodded, "Watch closer though, see how she watches his movements." Yoshida sprang forward, swiping at her cheek, Fuketsuna shifted, landing in his shadow as he turned, watching her carefully, "She's exactly like the wind, Graceful yet unpredictable." Karasuma watched her closely as Yoshida aimed for her heart.

"It's quite impressive, you can tell she's got his pattern down." Fuketsuna faded from his line of sight before reappearing suddenly behind him, her blade held to the front of his neck, a smile evident on her face. "Check mate!"

"She's truly impressive indeed, Karasuma."

"She used a similar tactic in one of our sparring sessions, I never saw her coming."

"Mr. Lovro?" Fuketsuna shook hands with Yoshida as Nagisa walked up.

"Yes?" he seemed startled as Fuketsuna watched their exchange with interest.

"What is the very best assassin like?" Lovro looked between the two siblings, _'On closer inspection, both of these siblings have what it takes. And what's more…'_

"So, you're interested in the world of assassins, eh?" Nagisa looked to the side, unsure,

"Oh, uh, th-that's not why I…" things took a serious turn.

"Well, there's only one person on this planet who can be called the very best assassin." Fuketsuna walked up, standing next to her brother to listen in, "As is often the case in this line of work, no one knows his real name. The call him by one nickname…And that is: "the reaper." Elusive, Incomparably cold-blooded, and with piles of bodies in his wake, he is known by the name of death himself. And if you keep having trouble killing you target…The reaper will show up sooner or later."

"All right you two…I'll teach you both a surefire technique."

"Surefire?" Both gave him a curious look, "Yes: An instakill move, from this pro assassin to the two of you…"

* * *

"Fu-chan, you look so cute!" the blue haired girl ad really given herself a summer make over, she had gone in to get the split end trimmed off her hair, giving it back some of the natural wave it held, and she had gone out to find some more form fitting clothes, most of her had been Nagisa's hand me downs, now she wore a cream colored, ruffled, spaghetti strap dress with a white cap sleeved shirt underneath, white sandals with bows on the toe straps, a white ribbon tied in her hair to keep it out of her face. Rio glomped onto her, "R-Rio-san!" everyone shared a laugh.

"Koro sensei, you look a bit deflated…" Fuketsuna commented, Nagisa noted down he was prone to motion sickness.

"Oh! get up, Koro sensei, Get up! You can see it now!" Hinano swung her knife at him and he slowly moved away.

"Six hours from Tokyo!"

"The place where we'll kill Korosensei!"

"The island!"

As the ship pulled into port everyone grabbed their respective bags and left the ship.

"Welcome to the Fukuma resort hotel! Please enjoy this tropical juice with our compliments."

Mimura held up his complimentary drink with a grin "Man, this is the life!"

"Everything is so bright and vibrant." Fuketsuna looked about the island, taking in all the pretty flowers and scenery.

"We can go directly from the hotel to the beach. Seems they have plenty of leisure activities, too" the blue haired girl wandered off before Korosensei got carried away, she had never seen the ocean so close before, and the air was so clean, unlike back in Tokyo.

"Enjoying the breeze Fu-chan?" she looked over to find their class mischief maker, "Yeah, Dad always said he'd bring Nagisa and I to see the ocean one day, but it never happened." He nodded, "well we have the whole trip to enjoy the ocean, why not take a bunch of photo's?" she smiled, "Photos are nice, but not as nice as the real thing." She watched now as the class soared about on hang gliders.

The red head wandered off to go help with the assassination attempt, "See you later, Fu-chan" she waved goodbye, walking towards the water's edge and sitting down, letting the waves roll over her feet.

* * *

"Phew! What fun that was!" Koro sensei commented as everyone gathered around, watching the sun set. It was almost time to put their plan into action. "No wonder I'm so tan." Everyone gave the now black octopus blank stares.

"That's beyond tan!"

"Even your teeth are tan." Fuketsuna nodded, slightly disturbed at Kimura's comment.

"So much for picking up on your expressions…"

Isogai got them back on track, "All right, koro sensei, after dinner comes the assassination" he rose his now black tentacles in the air, "Yes, Yes the shipboard restaurant!"

"Hasn't he had enough fun for one day?" they all watched as he walked off down the beach.

"Meanwhile, we gotta pretend to have fun while we get everythin' ready" Fuketsuna stood next to her former antagonist, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, he may be a great educator but he's also kind of dim when it comes to picking up on social cues."

Terasaka looked over startled, "Where the hell'd you come from!" she grinned, a mischievous look taking over her face, "Well, when a mother and father love each other they…" Nagisa slapped a hand over her mouth, giving her a rather startled look, "Fu-chan!" her look didn't diminish and she licked the palm of his hand causing him to retract it, "That is so gross!" she just shrugged continuing her explanation, Terasaka looked appalled as she went into excruciating details.

"And that's where babies come from." Everyone looked stunned, Nagisa looked downright terrified of his little sister's extensive knowledge on the matter of sex, she however just smiled as if what had just happened was the most normal thing in the world.

"She's so crass!"

"This chick's not normal" Terasaka commented, watching the smaller girl warily.

"Not even remotely cute." She just shrugged and walked off, Karma laughed at his classmates' reactions, "Hey Nagisa-kun, I think I have some new found respect for Fuketsuna." That was the last thing the blue haired boy wanted to hear.

* * *

Once aboard the boat everyone was sat around the shipboard restaurant chatting until Isogai stood,

"Here we are, at the shipboard restaurant we rented out. Let's slowly savor our meal as we take in the night sea."

"I get it…first you get me good and seasick to weaken my capabilities, eh?"

"Of course, that's assassination 101." Isogai commented, holding up his glass, Korosensei got a gleam in his eye, You're so right. But will it really work that well? Seasickness is no match for a teacher who's all pumped up. Anticipating an assassination—" The now black octopus swirled is glass of water around in his tentacle.

"You're too dark!" he looked partially deflated again, "Am I really that dark?" Rio gave him a look, "Forget expression—we can't even tell front from back!" Megu followed, "It's too confusing. Do something, would you?"

"Have you forgotten, students? I can molt, and in doing so shed this darker skin." What happened next made Fuketsuna nauseous and slightly repulsed, the black skin covering Korosensei cracked and fell off, she felt ready to hurl.

"There! back to normal." He acted s if he hadn't just shed his skin like a snake, "But that was your once-monthly molt!"

"I tend to save it for particularly sticky situations but—" he held the black skin up now and Fuketsuna felt her stomach turn again, "Put that away! It's disgusting!" he discarded the skin as their food was brought out and everyone began to eat.

Once dinner was over however everyone once again left the ship behind to finally put their plan into action.

"All right, Koro sensei…it's after dinner." Maehara and Sugaya piped up, watching the poor octopus struggle with being seasick.

"Here's where we're meeting" Sugaya informed s Korosensei straightened himself.

"A floating chapel, away from the hotel." Once everyone was inside things got serious, Fuketsuna noted the TV with curiosity, no one had really filled her in, she was just given a role and told to carry it out.

"Take a seat Koro sensei."

"There's nowhere for you to run." Isogai wasn't wrong, this small building as surrounded on almost all sides by water, Korosensei was a sitting duck.

Mimura held up a remote, Fuketsuna figured they had something to show him before they went all out, "This'll be a fun assassination." Okajima indicated to the TV, "We'll start with a movie." Korosensei grinned,

"Your intelligence, Inventiveness, and your earnest efforts…That's what I most look forward to. I expect a no-holds-barred assassination attempt."

"Now, then…What on earth are you going to do, hmm?" he seemed intrigued, Isogai gave him the run down, "First you'll be watching a video, put together by Mimura. Then the eight top test scorers will destroy your tentacles." Koro sensei looked around at the 8 students holding their pistols. "That'll be the signal for us all to jump in and begin the assassination. Does that sound all right, koro sensei?"

"Nurufufufu, more than all right." Sugaya commended Mimura on his set up who smiled "It was hard work—I was editing all through dinner."

Nagisa walked up to the yellow octopus, "Korosensei, I have to pat you down first. We may be surrounded by water, but if you smuggled in that swim suit, you'd still be able to get away."

"You're being so careful! But I wouldn't pull such a dirty trick." Once Nagisa had finished Korosensei took his seat.

"Are you ready? No need to hold back, come right at me!"

"Here we go Koro sensei" Okajima flipped the lights off and the movie began playing.

" _somewhere in Tokyo: Kunugigaoka junior high, class 3-E. As it happens, their teacher is also their assassination target. Tonight, the E class recon team will close in on the ecology of this mystery man."_

"This video is really well done. You edited and narrated this, Mimura? Nice camera blocking, good music…really sharp. It pulls me right…" he stopped as the video zoomed in on some of the 3-E students,

" _Joining us today are those who shared top secret intel with the recon team. We'll her what they have to say…after this."_ What appeared on the screen next made Fuketsuna spit out the water she had been drinking, sitting on top of a pile of porno magazines, was their sensei.

" _His bribery…failed"_

"IT FAILED?!" koro sensei screamed, shocked that there was footage of his perverted excursion, Fuketsuna's face was beet red, he was an absolute pervert…

" _His current favorite, is mature office women. These are all the dirty magazines the octopus has gathered."_

"No! Come on, Okajima! I told you guys not to tell anyone!" Fuketsuna gave him a filthy look.

" _A giant shadow looms over the women-n only cake buffet"_ the image showed Korosensei dressed in drag, trying to sneak into the buffet. _"who could it be? It's him. "I'm Koroko" "_ a buffet security guard tried to get him to leave but Korosensei must have been determined.

" _His disguise can't last long, they discovered he wasn't a woman, without discovering he wasn't even human."_

Hazama stood behind him, guilt tripping him, "Porn, cross dressing, and not a hint of shame? What a pervert!" Korosensei held his tentacles up to his face.

" _Take one—this man lines up his clones to get free tissues, and what he does with them—He fries them up and eats them."_ Fuketsuna shot her teacher a disturbed look.

" _He has no dignity as an educator—nay s a living being? And that's not all."_ Koro sensei looked downright mortified at how much dirt they had on him.

" _we have a full hour of embarrassing footage of this instructor."_

"Another Hour?!"

The next hour passed by pretty slowly as Koro sensei slumped in his seat, "I'm dead, I'm already dead. For all that to be out in the open…I can't go on living."

The end screen flashed, "Now, did you happen to notice anything? While you sat through our top-secret video Korosensei?" water had flooded the floor of the chapel.

"Water! But I didn't sense anyone pouring it in!" his surprise was genuine, "It couldn't be…High tide!" the gunmen got into position, "Someone musta shortened the support pilings on this here chapel." The top 8 scorers surrounded him, "Boat sick, shamed and now waterlogged…You've slowed down quite a bit." Fuketsuna and the others aimed their guns, ready to shoot.

"Now for the main event…" Terasaka led them in "A promise is a promise. No dodgin' now."

"Begin!" everyone took aim, shooting off one tentacle each, Fuketsuna listened as the outside team revved, pulling the walls of the chapel down, team three sprang out of the water on their Fly boards, surrounding him on all sides, Korosensei looked shocked as the water cage ensnared him.

"Fly boards?" once he was sealed in the enclosure they attacked, "A hydraulic cage?!"

Fuketsuna looked up at her brother, he gave her a quick smile before turning his attention back to koro sensei "Koro sensei doesn't do well with sudden changes to his environment."

"From the chapel to a cage of water!"

"It'll confuse his weakened tentacles and lower his reaction speed even further!" Ritsu shot up into the cage, "Commencing Volley." Her weapons deployed from the sides of the computer box, "Taking aim. Koro sensei: 1 meter in total. " one Ritsu's signal everyone began firing again, Korosensei had nowhere to run.

"Koro sensei is highly tuned to attacks that make contact."

"But we're actually not going to aim at him."

"We'll block his escape path with a hail of bullets."

"And that's not all."

"Game over." Ritsu's clock read in at 59 seconds as Hayami and Chiba took their shots.

A sudden, loud explosion rattled the area and the students of 3-E sending everyone flying in different directions. Fuketsuna felt her back hit the water hard and held her breath as she was pulled under by the huge wave Koro sensei's explosion had caused.

Kayano sped around check on everyone as they resurfaced, "Stay alert!" Karasuma ran up the dock.

Fuketsuna looked slightly dazed, "Nagisa…what happened?"

"I think the assassination was successful…"

"He can regenerate." Karasuma informed as Irina ran up behind him, he looked at Isogai and Megu.

"Isogai, Kataoka: Change of plans. Watch the water!" the two of them swam off in search of the yellow teacher.

"But he had nowhere to run."

"Look!" Kayano's voice called everyone to attention as a tiny, glass like ball surfaced.

"What the…" Fuketsuna swam over, poking at the orb, "What the hell is this?" she got an idea, "This is my trump card of all trump cards: My perfect defense form!"

"The exterior is crystallized, high-density condensed energy. The energy left over upon shrinking my body down hardens into a shell around it. In this form, I'm absolutely invincible!"

Korosensei went into an explanation about how his current form would wear off in about 24 hours.

"No weaknesses means we're out of options." Terasaka threw the orb to Karma who showed him something on his phone screen.

"No! Stop! I can't cover my face without my hands!"

"Sorry, Sorry Then I'll just…" he picked up a passing sea slug, "Stick this sea slug on you!" Fuketsuna cracked up, Nagisa looked over, giving her a somewhat terrified look, the red head must have been rubbing off on her, he worried for her future.

"Someone find me a filthy old guy so I can jam this down his pants!" Nagisa actually held his sister back now, "Fu-chan, don't cause trouble."

"No! Help!"

"In some ways, we can do whatever we want with him."

"Yeah, and Karma's positively gifted at times like this." He continued to hold Fuketsuna back from aiding the red haired delinquent.

"Nii-san, let me go!"

Karasuma took the encased Korosensei from karma's hand.

"We'll disperse for now, students. The top brass and I will discuss how to deal with this one."

With that being said everyone made their way back to the hotel, gloom hung over them like a persistent rain cloud.

* * *

Another chapter done, and a longer one at that, I hope you enjoyed it, More antics to come in future chapters, I am really excited that this is doing so well.


	8. Pandemonium

Ch. 8: Pandemonium.

* * *

The gloom from their failed assassination attempt hadn't faltered yet.

"Ritsu." Chiba broke the silence as the AI girl popped onto his screen.

"Yes?"

"You recorded that, right?"

"Yes: All of the assassination, with a high-speed camera, when possible." He looked down at the table, "I knew as soon as I fired that I'd missed, that my bullet couldn't kill him." Fuketsuna looked over sympathetically, It was true they their attempt had failed but they had come closer than even the military had, that had to count for something.

"It's hard to say for sure. The exact time it took him to move to that form is unclear. However, if you're shot had been zero point five seconds faster, or if Hayami's had been thirty centimeters closer, You would have had a fifty percent chance of killing him before he noticed."

"I was so confident. I mean, in rehearsal, we practiced firing from an even less stable spot—and I didn't miss. But when the time came, my fingers stiffened and my vision narrowed."

"Same here." Fuketsuna looked between the two of them, trying to find a way to cheer them up.

"To think it'd be so different from practice…"

She looked over as Maehara spoke, "I'm just so exhausted!"

"Let's head back to our rooms and rest. I don't feel like doing anything" it would appear Maehara and Mimura had given up for the day.

"What, one lousy miss and you lose your oomph? We did what we were supposed to do, so tomorrow we can just enjoy ourselves!" The blue haired girl noticed the pink tinge on certain people's faces and looked down at her drink. _'maybe someone spiked it?'_

"Ohh, yeah! Tomorrow I get to take in some swimsuited babes for sure!" well, at least Okajima wasn't acting any weirder than usual. "No matter how tired I am, I'm never too tired for a nosebleed!" as he went on she looked at her brother, who was about to take a drink from his glass, she slapped it out of his hand. "Ow! Fu-chan!?" he looked surprised at her action.

"Don't drink the punch, trust me." As she realized this she knew it was already too late for some of their classmates.

"Look around, regardless of whether we failed or not, they shouldn't be this tired." As Nagisa looked around he understood what his sister meant, he stood to go check on them.

"Nagisa, can I lean on you for a second?" Rio hit the floor s Fuketsuna poured out Karmas drink on the ground, he seemed shocked she had been so quick to realize they had been tampered with.

"Nakamura-san!" The blonde looked up at Nagisa with a weak smile, "I want to go back to the room and change, but my body can't seem to move at all." Fuketsuna looked down at the blonde sympathetically, Nagisa felt her forehead before withdrawing his hand.

"she's burning up." Fuketsuna's head snapped over as Okajima held his hands over his nose,

"Just thinking of those babes gave me a nose bleed!" as if on Cue Karasuma ran out of the hotel, "I-Is this…" he moved over to one of the attendants, "Hey, where's the hospital on this island?"

"Uh…well, it's such a small island…" his phone went off and he seemed startled as the voice on the other line spoke, Fuketsuna looked over worriedly.

"Who is this?"

"Hey, Ritsu" Kayano had their computerized classmate run a check on something as she and Nagisa tended to Rio.

"You mean you did this?"

Did what, what was going on? Fuketsuna left Rio's side to go get answers, Ritsu however patched the call through on speaker so they could hear, "It's an artificial virus, once our infected it's over."

' _Over?!'_ she felt sick to her stomach,

"The incubation period and initial symptoms vary. But after a week, the body's cells will be shredded, ending in death." Something struck chord in the blue haired girls mind.

' _Death!? But that's impossible, a virus of that caliber if concentrated could cause a nationwide panic, and if left in the wrong hands…'_ she ran through possibilities of viruses with similar effects to what was being shown and Narrowed it down.

"There's only one remedy, likewise an original concoction; Unfortunately, I'm the only one who has it. It's too much of a bother to give it to you, so you'd better come and get it directly." Karasuma looked at the Koro sensei orb idly as the mystery man spoke.

"There's a hotel atop this islands mountain. And bring me the one with the bounty." Nagisa showed Karasuma the callers location. "Come up to the top floor in the next hour. But, teach you seem pretty tough. Dangerous, even. So send your three shortest students still standing, one boy and two girls." Fuketsuna and Nagisa both shared looks, she knew her brother would protest.

"We'll talk at the front desk here. Follow the rules and we'll swap the target for the remedy, and that'll be that. But contact any outsider or be even a little late and the remedy will be destroyed." The four shared looks of shock.

"I've got to thank you for immobilizing him like that. Looks like the gods are on our side." The line cut after that.

* * *

"Mr. Karasuma, as we'd expected, it's no use. Even when we play the government card, the hotel just responds with claims of privacy protection"

"That figures"

"It does?" Karasuma turned to face Koro sensei, Kayano, Nagisa and Fuketsuna, "That mountaintop hotel is a noted site for illegal negotiations."

"A remote island in the southern sea? Couldn't have asked for a better location." Their eyes drifted to Bitch sensei, "They have connections with some of the government higher-ups—even the police are hands off."

"Clearly _They're_ not going to cooperate with us." Fuketsuna, Nagisa, and Kayano looked over at Karma.

"At this rate, a lot of us will die." Fuketsuna, who had been startled by Yoshida's sudden outburst slapped him hard across the face, "Stop screaming! Get ahold of yourself man! Karasuma sensei isn't going to let anyone die, and neither are those of us on recon!"

"It's too dicey to do what he says. Send your three runtiest students? These three squirts!?" Fuketsuna's tick mark returned, "Eh, Terasaka-kun…If we sent our largest students your big mouth would just give away our operation." He looked over, glaring the girl in the face, "What'd you just say?" she just smirked, "I said your gorilla like behavior would ruin the operation, you charge in head strong and the whole thing would go wrong." From the side Karma laughed and Nagisa sweat dropped.

The blue haired girl dodged his fist, "Oopsie, Gorilla-boy is too slow on delivery." She bounced away from him as he chased after her, "You little brat, get back here so I can pummel you."

"There is a way." Koro sensei snapped Karasuma sensei back to attention, Ritsu appeared on everyone's phone screens again, "Koro sensei, all set!"

"Looks like Ritsu's completed the prep work I asked her to do. I need all the healthy students to come here. Wear something you can get dirty."

* * *

The cars stopped t the bottom of the Cliffside, leading up to their destination. One everyone was at the base they looked upwards.

"It's so high…" Ritsu went off, "I've infiltrated the hotels computers and got schematic of the interior—complete with guard locations." The map of the hotels layout filled their screens as she highlighted the path. "A large number of guards are stationed at and around the main entrance. It's not possible to enter the hotel without going past the front desk." The map disappeared as Ritsu took over again, "However, there is an entryway on this side, atop the ledge. The terrain is impassible, and there re no guard posted there."

"If you don't want the enemy to get his way…There's just one thing to do!" Fuketsuna looked at the terrain and mapped out a good climbing route as Korosensei continued on, "Not counting the ten patients, and the two left behind to care for them, all capable students must sneak in from here, get the jump on the guys at the top. And steal that remedy!"

Karasuma held up Koro sensei to look at him, "It's too dangerous, the ease with which he threatened us indicates we're up against a real pro."

"Yes, perhaps it would be wiser to just had me over. What do you think? It's up to all of you?"

"This climb is going to be too difficult…" Fuketsuna smiled, "I don't think so, the Cliffside has a ton of foothold and sturdy areas. So even if you lost your grip you wouldn't fall." She turned away from her classmates and began climbing, Isogai followed suit,

"Fuketsuna is right, this, it' ledge isn't that big of a problem, it's actually a piece of cake." Fuwa climbed next, "Especially compared to our usual training." Bitch sensei and Karasuma watched astounded s they scaled the rock wall.

"But, we haven't practiced fighting an unknown foe in an unknown hotel, so, Karasuma sensei…It won't be easy, but will you be our commander?" he continued looking up at them, his surprise still clearly evident.

"We'll make that jerk pay for messin' with us!" Terasaka called down.

"Or Terasaka's gorilla voice will alert security we're scaling the Cliffside and attempting to break in, and then they'll shoot us." he shot Fuketsuna a glare, "Shut it pipsqueak, we may be climbin' a cliff right now but I'll still kick your ass!"

She shrugged, her smirk returning. "Aww, did I make the gorilla mad?" she gave him a fake pouty look, Nagisa just shook his head.

"As you can see, they're no ordinary students." Karasuma help Koro sensei up to his face again, "You have a sixteen man special forces unit at your command." Irina looked over, "Sixteen?"

"Don't forget about me?" Ritsu's voice rang loud and clear. "Now, there's not much time." Karasuma's natural personality came through again as he stepped forward to give orders.

"Attention! Our objective is the top floor of the hotel at the summit! Our mission with shift from stealth infiltration to a surprise attack! We'll use the same hand signals and link-ups from training! The only difference is our target! You have three minutes to memorize the map." He shot a look to Fuketsuna who gave him a two finger salute before looking down at her phones screen.

"We begin at 21:50!"

* * *

Once everyone was up and over the cliff, the recon group crouched just out of sight of the hotel.

"Ritsu, run a final check of our invasion route."

"Yes sir, displaying interior map! Final check." The maps filled E classes phone screens again, Fuketsuna looked down, watching the path as it flowed around the CG model.

"We can't use the elevators; they require a pass key for every floor. We'll have to take the stairs…but they're scattered through the hotel."

"Look closer you guys, entrances may be scattered but finding the doors can't be too hard, just look for unmarked entrances." Fuketsuna took a screen shot of the map and placed circles at where each flight began as Ritsu continued.

"Regardless Fuketsuna, We'll have to cover some quite a bit of distance on foot. "

"It's like a TV station."

"What do you mean?" Kayano question Chiba's comment, "Apparently they have complex layouts, to prevent a terrorist takeover" she gave him an unsure smile, "You sure now a lot about it Chiba-san."

"Geez, no wonder the bad guys like staying here."

"Unlocking side entrance." One the door was opened Karasuma sprinted forward to hold it open, "Let's go—we're running out of time."

* * *

Once inside the hotel he stopped everyone just short of the first flight of stairs, "There are more guards than I expected."

"It'd be too difficult for all of us to get past…" Fuketsuna looked at her older brother, he wasn't wrong.

"What? Just…go on through." Everyone gave Irina an incredulous look, "What, do you have any grasp on the situation here bitch sensei?"

"How are we supposed to make I past all those guards?" the blonde teacher ignored them and strolled past, walking right into the lion's den.

"Just go through." She flipped her hair as she walked, 3-E watched with baited breath as she strutted forward.

She let her hair hang in her face as she walked straight into one of the burly men.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I seem to have had too much of the liquor in my room."

"Oh, er, think nothing of it, Miss." She composed herself as she went on.

"I'm the pianist scheduled to perform here next week. I came early to see the sights." She walked over, taking a seat at the piano, "I'd like to see if the Piano is in tune—it'd help me sober up." She turned, putting on a cute yet drunken expression, "Could I play a tiny bit, hmm?" the one she had fake bumped into came to stand by her once more,

"Well, uh…let me check with the front—" she reached up, preventing the security guard from leaving, "Aw, come on. I want you to hear me play. And then critique me."

"Critique you?"

"Yes—critique me carefully…and if I do anything wrong, will you punish me?"

"Good thing Okajima's not here…" Fuketsuna muttered quietly, Nagisa shushed her as they continued to watch her act, keeping their eye out for the clear signal.

"S-She's good!" Fuketsuna smiled at the piece, "It's Fantaisie impromptu by Chopin."

"Very good Fu-chan." Nagisa smiled, his sister's music knowledge was one of her biggest strengths.

"An assassin who not only has obvious skill but also knows all too well how to charm, and how to use her wiles…Using her whole body in such a bewitching way as she plays: it's Aural seduction. All eyes are on her." She stopped playing for a minute, "C'mon, don't watch from so far away. Coe closer and make sure I do well." She gave the signal as they advanced on her, before beginning to play again.

"Were all through safely!"

"Isn't itch sensei something? Playing like that with those nails?"

"She never said anything about being able to play."

"She's been your teacher for a whole term and you never figured out she could play?!" Karasuma clapped a hand over Fuketsuna's mouth, much like she had with Nagisa she stuck her tongue out and licked his palm, he instantly regretted his action and wiped her saliva off on his pants.

"Fu-chan, don't lick people!" Nagisa scolded, his little sister.

"There's more to Irina than what you see every day. The better the assassin, the better her skill set. The woman who's been teaching you conversation skills is among the one or two top honeypot masters in the world."

* * *

"Now, then…Now that we're past the stringent entrance checks, we should be able to pose as regular guests."

"Guests? Do they put groups of junior-high kids here?"

"Plenty, from what I've heard. The coddled kids of entertainers and millionaires: brought up like spoiled rotten royalty, they keep innocent faces while dabbling in darker pursuits."

"Right! So walk around acting like those kids. Looking down your noses at the whole world." Koro sensei commanded, Fuketsuna sweat dropped "That'll be easy for some of us, right Terasaka-san?" Terasaka formed a cocky grin, "That's righ— WAIT A MINUTE! You little brat stop takin' digs at me woulja?!" she shrugged him off.

"You make it so easy Monkey boy!" the entire class watched their antics, "Besides, I'm not doing anything that you haven't already done to yourself." She dodged his swing, ducking behind Karasuma as Yoshida and Maehara held him back.

"You can't hide behind Karasuma forever!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fu-Chan's quite the little instigator." Isogai ruffled her hair, messing up the ribbon she had tied in, Nagisa sighed, "Yeah…if I'd known…"

"However…we don't know our opponents face. He might even attack us while posing as a regular guest. Proceed with plenty of caution."

"it really is like we're all just regular guests."

"If anything they avoid eye contact. No one wants to cause any trouble, after all." Conversation carried on as they entered the 3rd floors central hall.

"Stay alert."

"We're outta time—we should just get in there already!" Terasaka and Yoshida ran ahead.

"Hey!" Fuketsuna noticed the guys blocking their path.

"Terasaka, watch out!" in a split second Terasaka launched himself forward, throwing the two boys behind him as the 'guest' set loose a can of purple fog.

"Karasuma sensei!"

"How could you tell? I showed no blood lust, killing as I pass by." He straightened himself, "It happens to be my specialty, Miss Helmet-head."

* * *

So end another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter Class E will finish off smog and Karma gets his day in the sun :D.

Please review :3


	9. Karma

So, yes, this one is QUITE a bit longer than the last one but I couldn't bring myself to split the chapter into 2 parts, I hope you all enjoy and I do not own Assassination classroom, I do however own Fuketsuna.

* * *

Ch. 9: Karma.

* * *

"Aren't you the man who gave us our drinks?"

"Fuwa-san?"

Everyone's eyes watched their opponent warily, he was a slightly chubby man with a somewhat short build and his choice of clothing just screamed tourist. Karasuma kept everyone behind him.

"It's downright fishy for someone like that to be walking around here!" Fuketsuna watched reproachfully, he may flash a nice face but after what he had just pulled It was safe to say he was a threat.

"You've got a good eye." He chided, "So it was you who gave everyone that virus?"

He shrugged, "Your evidence is pretty weak there." Fuketsuna narrowed her eyes, "There would have been plenty of opportunities to slip you that stuff."

' _But that's really the only time we—'_

Fuwa cut her thought short, "the only time we ate and drank the same thing was with those drinks and the shipboard dinner, but mimura and Okajima worked on our video through dinner, and they're both sick, which narrows it down to those day time drinks." Fuketsuna let that sink in, she had thought it was the drinks from after their assassination attempt, that's why she hadn't drank any of it but if it had been the ones from their arrival.

' _He said incubation time varies…'_ she was in some serious trouble.

Gold eyes watched the smaller girl carefully.

"That means…The culprit is you, Mister!"

"That's amazing, Fuwa-san!" Nagisa praised the purple haired girl for her skillful deduction skills, "Just like a detective."

"When you read a lot of shonen manga, you learn to adjust quickly to unusual situations. Magazine Sunday is chock-full of detective manga hits." She got all starry eyed as she talked about her hobby.

"Fu-chan, is everything okay?" pale blue eyes met gold as they entered a brief stare down,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he stared her down, "You're infected too." It wasn't a question now as he gave her a hard look, "Fu…you need to tell Karasuma and Nagisa." She looked up defiantly, "I'd jeopardize everything if I did that, you should know that. The less they know right now the better, we have to keep all of our focus on getting that remedy back to the others." He frowned, letting out a sigh, "if you're insistent on keeping it quiet, then stay close."

"Stay close? But why?" he gave her another look she didn't understand, "Don't ask questions…just stay close!" she couldn't read him, Normally Karma was calm and collected, but now…

"Karasuma sensei!"

"I guess if you've uncovered my identity, it's already too late."

"A poisoner, eh? And quite skilled in practical application." Korosensei gave a brief explanation before the poison freak spoke again.

"My very own paralysis gas, for indoor use."

' _that's…eerily specific'_ Fuketsuna sweatdropped as he carried on, "One whiff and you're a living statue. Fresh air counteracts it, leaving no traces behind. Now, it's pain to see you have no intention of going through with this. Negotiations have broken down. Guess I'll have to go tell my boss." While he rambled on 3-E sealed off all escape routes, making sure the poison user couldn't leave.

"When encountering an enemy…"

"Immediately block their retreat paths…"

"And cut off communications!"

"Isn't that right Karasuma Sensei?"

The latter got back on his feet before speaking, "The minute you saw us, You should have held off attacking. And gone back to tell your boss." The poison user turned, pulling the mask back up over his face.

"I'm surprised you can still talk. But all that's left is a bunch of kids. Once you're dead, they'll stop following orders and just run away!" Karasuma, obvious irritated with this man prattling on, delivered a swift kick, knocking him down. His poison canister flying across the floor. Karasuma hit the ground…hard.

* * *

Isogai's team had tied the poison user up and Yoshida and Terasaka has placed him covertly under furniture in the area, Isogai now held Karasuma sensei up, letting the older man use his shoulder for leverage.

"You can't keep going like this Karasuma sensei."

"I'll be fine in half an hour. Don't do anything crazy."

They continued on their way towards the next flight of stairs, Karma making sure he kept an eye on Fuketsuna, he knew she was stubborn but he didn't know it would stretch to this extent.

"Man, it sure is starting to feel like summer vacation, am I right?!" everything got quiet for a second before everyone erupted,

"Well, aren't you happy-go-lucky!"

"Says the one who's absolutely safe!" Fuketsuna cracked up as they lost their composure, "Nagisa, Twirl him around until he's sick." The blue haired boy complied to their command and began spinning the bag containing their teacher in large, quick circles.

Karma picked that moment to jump in, stopping Nagisa's hand, "Okay, Terasaka, I'm jamming him in, shorts off and spread those cheeks."

Fuketsuna gave the red head a look between shocked and startled, just glad he wasn't making that sort of request to her.

"That'd kill me!"

As their antics continued Koro sensei went into explaining something, "If you apply the lessons you've learned in your usual gym classes there will be fewer enemies for you to fear. This is your assassination vacation…and you can beat it."

* * *

Terasaka stopped everyone as he spotted their next opponent, Fuketsuna peaked out from behind everyone, curious.

"Hey, why's just standing out in the open like that?"

"That vibe he's giving off…"

"Oh, yeah. I can totally call it now: if it's kill or be killed, he'll kill."

Fuketsuna felt her heart rate pick up s she held onto the wall for support, Karma gave her another, unknowing, hard look.

His sudden movement started everyone, he shot his hand back and shattered the glass behind him.

"What a drag, hm. If I can hear your footsteps, you're not tough enough for me, hm. Supposedly some special-forces teacher was taking the lead, too, hm." Fuketsuna scoffed, what kind of pompous assassin went around running his mouth? And why did he keep adding 'Hm' to the end of everything?

"I guess smog's gas must've gotten the better of him, hm. Probably killed each other at the same time, hm. Come on out, hm."

"You sure say 'hm' a lot buddy!" looks of shock spread all around as Karma chose this moment to shine.

' _THANK GOD FOR KARMA!'_ Fuketsuna cracked up again as he said what they'd all been thinking without a care in the world.

"I heard it would make me sound more like a samurai, hm. It's got a cool ring to it, so I'm trying it out, hm." She sweatdropped, was this guy serious…or was he just an idiot?

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't mind, hm." He began cracking his knuckles before speaking again, "After I kill you all here, I can drop the 'hm' with no loss of face, hm."

"Bare hands…are those your killing tools, then?" Koro sensei's question was innocent enough.

"There's actually quite a demand for this, hm. Passing through pat-downs has distinct advantages, hm. Once they come close enough, I snap their necks, hm. Or, if I feel like it, I could crush their skulls, hm." He made similar motions with his hands, "You know, it's funny, hm. The more you train your strength for killing people, hm. The more you feel like using it for something else, Hm. A fight, to be precise, hm. Against a might foe—to the death, hm. But what a letdown, hm. Seeing who I'm up against, I've all but lost my will to fight, hm. Plus, it's a pain killing a bunch of small fries by myself, hm. Especially when one of them is infected with smog's poison, hm." The blonde assassin looked directly at Fuketsuna, Nagisa followed his gaze, his eyes widening.

"I'll call in my boss and colleague to kill you together, hm." He pulled out a walkie talkie to do so when karma grabbed a nearby plant and swung it at the man, smashing his talkie and the window even more.

"Hey, Buddy, hm." The blonde assassin looked relatively pissed off at the red heads action, "You're pretty average for a pro, aren't you? Breaking glass, busting skulls? I can do that, too. But, if your opening move is to call in reinforcements, and make attempts to strike fear, then maybe you're too scared to take on a junior-high kid alone." Karasuma interrupted Karma's little rant, "No—don't be reckless." Isogai scolded their teacher as Nagisa shot his sister a pointed look, he would talk to her after this fight was over.

"Karasuma, Karma's chin is down, so far he's been showing off his swagger with his chin in the air, looking down on his opponents. But this is different, His words may be as rough as ever…but his eyes are straight ahead, Alert, observing his foe head on, he'd been lying low since finals, but it seems he's learned well from his failures." Karasuma paid close attention to the red heed now as the blonde spoke once more,

"All right, hm. Let's see wat you can do, hm." The blonde discarded his jacket as koro sensei spoke again, "Give this everything you've got—You're facing one high wall: An adult!"

"If you insist." Karma sprang forward, swinging the tree towards the blonde, who stopped it mid swing,

"Too soft, hm. You'll have to find a better weapon, hm." He snapped the tree in half with his bare fist, Fuketsuna suddenly felt worry wash over her.

"Don't need one." She knew he was cocky, but this was going too far even for him. The red head dodged as Grip reached for him, to say he was quick would be an understatement.

' _Grip might be fast, but karma's one of our top when it comes to speed. The guy doesn't stand a chance!'_ Fuketsuna watched the fight, the virus must have begun to spread further because she felt extremely warm.

"That's your defense technique, right, karasuma?"

Grip stopped swiping at Karma, "What's wrong, hm? You'll never get past me if you don't attack, Hm!"

"You think? I mean I could be doing my best to distract you while the rest of us slip past a few at a time." His cockiness had returned, full circle it seemed.

"Relax. No underhanded hijinks here. Now…my turn." He shifted positions, jumping from foot to foot, similar to a boxer getting ready for an all-out with their opponent.

"Barehanded, like you. We'll settle this fair and square, man to man." Grip gave a look of respect as he shifted back into a fighting stance, "I like that face of yours, young warrior, hm. With you, I got a chance—A chance at the fair fight I can't experience in the assassination biz, hm." When everything was said, two launched right back into their fight.

After a few seconds Karma managed to get him down but that's when the tide turned, as karma raced forward grip pulled out a canister similar to smog's.

"Watch out!" Karma reacted quickly as Fuketsuna shouted at him, he must have been playing a part though because he fell forward, allowing Grip to grab him by the hair.

"It's over, hm. I'm not fond of drawn-out fights, hm. Thought I'd give smog's paralysis gas a try, hm."

"That's dirty! Ain't nothin' fair abut sneakin' that into a fight!" As Fuketsuna's worry spread so did the virus, she began to fill light headed, Nagisa noticed this and gave her a worried glance, she just gave him a weak smile to let him know she was fine.

"The little one's fading, hm." All eyes looked back at Fuketsuna, those unaware she had been infected were fully aware now, even Terasaka looked sympathetic towards her.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm fine. Really. Besides we have bigger fish to fry right now."

"I also don't recall saying I _only_ fight bare-handed, hm." He lifted karma by the face off the ground, "One mustn't get to particular about ones hang-up's, hm. Just another key to stick around in this business, hm." Fuketsuna noticed a small shift in movement from Karma as this blonde assassin kept chatting them up, "A spray of poison gas at point blank range, hm…You'll never defend against it if you don't see it com—" Karma had gotten Grip point blank with his own trick, the assassin seemed startled s the purple fog washed over him.

"Wh-What have you…hm…" Karma's cocky grin returned as he pulled the cloth away from his mouth, "What a coincidence! We were both thinking the exact same thing!" Grip looked as if he were on his last legs, Fuketsuna shared his pain.

"How…did you…get that…hm…? And how…did you not…breath my gas…hm?" as Fuketsuna watched closer she saw him reaching for an item tucked in his shirt, "DODGE!" Grip whipped out a knife but no sooner had the blonde tried to stick him Karma had him pinned to the ground, he shot a look Fuketsuna's way as a thanks for the warning.

"C'mon Terasaka—make it snappy! We'll need duct tape and sheer numbers to beat this monster."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Fuketsuna rummaged through her small back pack and pulled out a roll of industrial duct tape, "I have this if you think it'll help." He looked a bit freaked out she'd carry this with her, "Hey Nagisa…Your sister is a bit terryifyin'" the blue haired boy gave a sympathetic smile.

"That promise of a bare handed, one-on-one fight?" the guys dog-piled on Grips back, "That was bullshit from the word go." The Shiota siblings watched from the sidelines, "You were right not to trust karma to be alone with me, nii-san…."

"Yeah…god only knows what kind of hell he'd raise."

"Careful taping him up. With his super human strength you've got to be cautious even when he's paralyzed."

"Yes, sir." Once they had finished Fuketsuna wasn't sure if the style he had chosen was for their safety or just so Karma was just super into bondage, "I filched an unused cartridge from that poisoner guy. It's so handy, I wish it weren't just a one-time-use kind of thing."

' _WHAT ELSE WOULD HE USE IT FOR?!'_ Fuketsuna's inner conscious was screaming now.

"How, hm…did you see my gas attack coming?" Karma flashed another sideways glance at Fuketsuna, "Fu-chan may not look like much but she's got keen eye sight, she keeps her eyes on the opponent at all times, sparring with her has taught me to keep my guard up at all times." He looked back down at the now bound fist user, Fuketsuna felt a blush rise to her face.

"I was just on guard for anything but bare hands. I'm sure you really did want a bare-handed fight but you would have had to stop us by any means necessary, and if I were you I would have done the exact same thing." Karma sat cross legged in front of him now. "I trusted your attitude as a pro…and that's why I was on guard."

"Oh, I get it!" Kayano finally understood his fighting style now.

"Karma had never known great defeat, but those midterm exams taught him all too well: Losers are just people like you who live their lives thinking about all sorts of things."

"That makes sense, koro sensei." Everyone turned and looked at Fuketsuna, "In life there are times when you'll lose, but what you learn from those losses is up to you. Sure Karma-kun may have suffered a big loss after mid-terms but he took that loss and he bettered himself."

"Correct Fuketsuna-chan! Very good!"

"Once you realize that, you inevitably find you can no longer make light of your opponent in the battlefield. You can see your foe is thinking like you, trying hard like you. You come to see their abilities, their circumstances. Someone who can be respectfully wary of their opponent…That person has no chinks on the battlefield. You grew so much form that one defeat. You'll make a name for yourself one day."

Grip sighed in defeat, "You're nothing to sneeze at, young warrior, hm. I may have lost, but I enjoyed our time togeth—"

"What are you talking about? The fun's just beginning!" in Karmas hands were a tube of hot mustard and a tube of wasabi paste.

"What the hell is that, hm?" Nagisa gave his sister a pointed look as she just whistled innocently, moving out of his line of site.

"Wasabi and mustard, I'm going to put them up your nose."

"What?!" even grip looked terrified of Karma's sadistic antics, Fuketsuna just grinned before the light headed feeling returned.

"Fu…" Nagisa gave her another worried look, she just gave a weak smile, "I'll be fine…I promise."

"I'd be on guard around you all this time, but now that you're tied up what's the point?" Terasaka's gang looked mortified as Karma squirted the pastes up the poor guys nose.

"Once these are in, I'll plug your nose with a special clip," Fuketsuna was actually partially terrified now too. "Stuff your mouth with ghost peppers—a thousand times hotter than normal chilis" Nagisa looked at his sister, "I didn't give him those!"

"Then, on top of that, I'll gag you. Done and done!" If this was the kind of thing he as into she really hopes he never caught her in a dark alley alone, she dreaded to find out what he'd do.

"What kind of sadistic…" Nagisa just shook his head, "I think it's better we don't ask Fu…I think it's better if we just leave it alone." She agreed.

"Okay buddy, hm…Now's the time to show your will power as a pro, hm." Nagisa covered her eyes, he didn't want her to see this kind of thing.

"Koro sensei…Karma hasn't really changed all that much, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. I'm concerned for his future." Terasaka held up karmas bag, "What the hell did you bring with you, anyway?" he stuffed the contents bag into the back pack and sighed, "Hey, let's get goin'. Keep dragging our feet and they'll find us!"

"They'll find you, you big hulk."

"Aw, shut it!"

* * *

"Okay everyone, the terrace is upstairs. "

"Bar floor. Could be tricky."

"Yes." The floor map appeared in the screen, "There's stairs leading up to the VIP lounge inside the lounge area. The back entrance is locked, we'll have to come in through the lounge and unlock it."

"We're flying by the seat of our pants here."

"We really stand out here, guys" Isogai wasn't wrong, none of the looked the part of a snobby rich kid.

"Let's have the teachers hide here. We'll sneak into the lounge and unlock the back exit." Megu's idea may have been dumb enough to work, that was if no one caught them.

"We girls won't look suspicious alone in a place like this." Nagisa looked at his sister, no way was he letting her go in there.

"No—it's girls going alone that makes it dangerous."

"Oh, in that case…" Karma gave a brief look at Nagisa, he wore a blank expression for a second before realization hit him.

"Huh?" well at least now he didn't have to worry about Fuketsuna going in alone.

"Yeah, Nagisa, be a good older brother."

"Don't leave Fu-chan to fend for herself with all the big boys in the bar area." He sighed and no sooner had things been said had his clothes been changed.

* * *

Once inside the bar/night life lounge they surveyed the area.

"You make a really cute girl big brother!" Fuketsuna snapped a photo as he tried to steal her phone, "Shut up Fu!" she just grinned and ran away from him, "This photo is going to be my new wallpaper!"

"Why me?" Fuketsuna snapped another candid photo of her older brother looking embarrassed and grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm for sure sending this to Karma later."

"We'd like a guy around, but in places like this, they check guys really carefully."

"Yeah, but even so—" Fuwa leaned in, "It's all part of the plan."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Not you too, Ritsu!"

"You're acting too normal—it's not fresh enough" Nagisa turned towards Hayami, alarmed. "That's not what I'm looking for." Fuketsuna placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just be cute, that's all guys here care about, cute girls and getting laid, though…you better hope they don't find out you have junk instead of a vagina." He gave his sister a disturbed look.

"FU-CHAN!"

"Where did you guys find these clothes, by the way?"

"Cast off beside the outdoor pool."

"Ugh, let's get out of this seedy place, ASAP." Fuketsuna's eyes wandered, checking around the room for anyone that might be a problem.

"Hey!" She noticed a guy coming up, he placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder and she got ready to play her own role.

"Where'd you come from? How about a drink? Anything you like—It's on me." Fuketsuna held back laughter, "Yeah Onee-chan, you should. This big brother is pretty cute!" Nagisa gave her a nasty look.

"Yeah, Nagisa! go keep him some company!" Fuketsuna had to bite back fits of laughter.

"Huh? But, Kataoka-san…"

"We have to act normal, remember?" as she spoke he devised his own idea. "We'll come get you if anything happens."

"How did it come to this?" He grabbed Fuketsuna's arm who reacted, slightly startled. "This is my little sister, Fu-chan. Dad made me promise to watch her, is it alright if she joins us?" the boy in the ball cap nodded obviously happy he was getting a two for one deal, Fuketsuna just gave the other girls a look as if to say 'help me.'

"Oh, so you're Nagisa, and this is Fuketsuna! I'm Yuji."

"Nagisa, why'd you drag me into this?" he gave her a mischievous grin, "Because, if I have to suffer, I'm taking you down with me, now just be the cute little sister." that was easier said than done…

"C'mon drink up! I'm paying! We'll do it up big tonight!" Yuji set three glasses of something on the table and Fuketsuna looked at it pointedly.

"N-No, We…we can't drink." Yuji downed the whole glass within seconds, Fuketsuna looked at him appalled before sniffing the contents of whatever the container held.

"Yuji-kun, Are you here with your parents?"

"My parents? Like they have the time." So he was just a snobby rich kid whose parents ditched him…

"this is just between us, but my old man, he's a famous TV personality." Fuketsuna rolled her eyes before resuming her assigned role, "Wow, your daddy is on TV? That's so cool!" this act was making her sick to her stomach…or maybe it was whatever Smog had given them at their arrival.

"You know him, believe me! He's such a big deal, he can get away with anything! He was bragging about squeezing the female announcer's ass for twenty-four hours straight."

' _sounds more like a pig to me…'_ Yuji prattled on about his father "Does your father have some kind of grudge against asses or something?" Nagisa's question had been innocent enough but Fuketsuna tried to bite back more laughter.

"That's…not a regular cigarette, is it? It's more dangerous than that." Fuketsuna eyed the package, it had a cannabis leaf on the front.

Yuji took the cigarette from his mouth, "Yeah, I just got started. At my age, if you know about these, you're cool."

"They may make you cool to a group of your peers, but, the chemicals in that will kill you, ya know?" both the boys looked at her, "studies show that regular marijuana use in adolescence is associated with altered connectivity and reduced volume of specific brain regions involved in a broad range of executive functions like memory, learning, and impulse control compared to non-users."

"Fu-chan's right, our teacher said he doesn't know if smoking these will make you cool, but they definitely make your life harder." Yuji seemed upset, he slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the drinks.

"Life's already hard for us men! We gotta force ourselves to try and look cool! It's worse for me, always getting compared to my old man! You girls got it made."

' _Oh, if only you knew Yuji-kun…if only you knew…'_

Nagisa gave him a sympathetic look, "All you have to do is pick a cool guy. "

"Uh…yeah…" Fuketsuna began to feel really tired, she reached over, tugging on Nagisa's shirt "I don't…" she didn't finish her thought as her vision got blurry.

"Fu-chan?" she didn't hear him as she hit the ground. "FU!" Yuji looked alarmed, "Hey, is she okay?!" Kayano chose this moment to come get him, but he was thankful as he bent down to scoop her up,

"Fu-chan, can you hear me?" he felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"What happened?" Nagisa motioned to Yuji and she got the hint, taking the smaller girl off his hands.

"I've…gotta go. Bye!" they left Yuji behind as they hurried to the others, Nagisa took Fuketsuna from Kayano.

"Things got pretty bad you guys…" everyone took notice of Fuketsuna's condition knowing they had to act fast and get her out of the area.

"We've hammered out a strategy."

"Great, I can't wait to get out of these clothes."

* * *

Nagisa and the others ran to unlock the door,

"We really sent you into some dicey stuff…you weren't in an danger were you?" Nagisa finally caught up Carrying Fuketsuna on his back, he laid her down on the ground to go change.

"What happened?!"

"Smog's mystery virus must have finally finished incubating." Yada let them know nothing too drastic happened, Karma's eyes landed on their young classmate,

"Whoa! you sure change fast." Kayano noted his expression, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just, you girls did everything this time around. Wat was even the point of me being in this get-up?" he looked down at Fuketsuna as Karma held up the phone, his remorse somewhat gone as he looked at the photo.

"Comic relief, duh." He made a mental note to get her back once this was all over.

"Don't you dare, Karma!" one everything calmed down Nagisa put his sister on his back as they began to move once more, he didn't catch the worried pair of gold eyes watching as they ascended the next flight of stairs.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed and as usual, please leave reviews so I know if I'm doing bad or good :3 see you soon readers.


	10. XX

Ch. 10: XX

* * *

The auditorium was dark, everyone had taken up residence in a different location, Nagisa had left his sister laying safely propped against the back wall.

A loud gunfire rang in the empty hall setting everyone on alert.

"Just so you know, this hall is completely sound proof. I'll have shot you all dead before anyone comes to save you. You know you're not prepared to kill anyone! plus one of your members is down, Now come on out like good little children, and bow before the boss…" someone fired at the crazed gunman but missed their target, Fuketsuna watched through semi-clear vision now.

"Junior-high kids trained for assassination? Excellent…" the stage lights flashed on, blinding everyone in the area.

"Finally, a job I can sink my teeth into! Feelin' fine again today, with my tasty, tasty gun!" was this guy seriously that fucked up in the head? Who referred to a weapon of that caliber as tasty? He fired another bullet that blazed right past Hayami.

"I never forget the position of an enemy once they've fired. I used to be an army man. All that experience taught me to pinpoint my enemy's location and the sensation of checking my guns by taste." Well…that answered her earlier question, he was just severely messed up.

"Now, then…there should be one more stolen gun out there." He was cut off by Koro-sensei spitting orders,

"Hayami! Remain standing by! You were wise not to fire just now, Chiba! The enemy still doesn't know where you are! I'll keep an eye ne him and tell you when, so hang tight until it's go time!" Gastro began shooting at Koro sensei, "Hey! Quit starin' at me from the front row!"

"Nurufufufufu, an expert gunman versus junior-high students? This much of a sight advantage should be all right. Okay, Kimura, run five seats left! Terasaka, Yoshida, three seats to either side! We've made a blind spot!" Fuketsuna watched as her classmates zipped around, shifting locations.

"Kayano, Move two rows forward into this gap! Karma, Fuwa move eight seats right! Isogai, five seats left!" Gastro tried to follow their movements closely, "Student number 12! Move right and continue preparations! Numbers four and five, film the target from between the seats! Use Ritsu to tell Chiba what's going on onstage! Ponytail move to front left! Motorcycle fan, you too—Two seats to the front-left! The person who out of curiosity went to Takebayashi's top maid café and was alarmed to find he liked it, make a big racket to confuse the enemy!"

Terasaka pounded on the chairs, "Shaddup! How the hell'd you know I went?!"

once Gastro was good and confused Koro sensei gave the next order. "Okay, Chiba, it's time. After I give this next command, fire at will."

"Where are you?!" Gastro didn't like that they had pulled one over on him as he readied his gun once more.

"Hayami, you're on follow-up as the situation requires. You're looking to block off the enemy's movements. But before that, a word of advice for the two who don't let their feelings show: When you failed at shooting me earlier today, you began to doubt your own skills. You don't whine or make excuses, and your classmates forced their confidence onto you, thinking 'surely they can handle it' no one would notice your anguish. But it's all right. Yu don't have to bear all that pressure alone. If you two miss we'll switch over to a strategy of shuffling people and guns around so no one can tell who's pulling the trigger. We can use that strategy because everyone here has gone through training and tasted failure. You have allies at your side who share your experience. So, with that peace of mind, go ahead and fire."

"Thanks for that…that little speech gave me enough time to figure this out. Student twelve is the only one who hasn't moved, well…tem and the girl in back." Class E gave a worried look at the back of the room, Fuketsuna was a sitting duck right now, but none of them could change position for guard.

"And yet they're breathing heavily, like they're planning something. The second someone pops up in that area, I'll shoot to kill."

"All right: here we go! Student number 12! stand and fire!" A dummy shot up from behind one of the seats, and just as Gastro had said he would, he took aim and fired.

"That's where you'll want to aim!" Ritsu gave Chiba the shot line up, he aimed and fired…but he missed…

"Ha…ha ha ha, you missed. Now I know where the second one—" he took aim, ready to shoot Chiba point blank when the stage light crashed into him, "Dammit all!" he got ready to shoot again, his gun aimed for their weakest link, propped in the back of the room, Hayami took the shot, knocking the gun out of his hand. Once He was down everyone ran forward to tape him like they had with the others, Nagisa helped Fuketsuna back onto her feet.

"Sorry nii-san…" He lood down at her, "I should have just stayed behind, I'm only getting in the way now." He smiled as they walked towards the stage, "Don't even joke, if you hadn't caught smog's poison canister, or that Grip was fighting dirty we'd be at a much bigger disadvantage right now." She smiled, reassured.

"I can't guarantee I'll be of much more use as we progress towards our final boss but I'll try and help where I can."

"There she is." Fuketsuna looked at her older brother curiously, "It seemed like something's been bugging you, I was starting to get worried." She smiled weakly, "I do have something on my mind, but…it's confusing." Nagisa set her down in a chair as he went to help the others with Gastro, "We'll talk when everyone fixed up, sound good?" she nodded.

* * *

They had finally made it to the top floor.

"So, that leads to the top floor?"

"Yeah." Everyone looked at the final flight of stairs, their target wasn't far now.

"We're out of time." Chiba looked down at his watch, "Students! I've come to realize something about our mastermind waiting above: He's using assassins all wrong."

Fuketsuna gave him a pointed look, _'You just now noticed!?'_

"Look outs and guards—those aren't jobs for assassins. If their potential had been used to the fullest, they'd have been fearsome indeed." It made sense now, "It's true he wasn't even a single centimeter off the mark…"

"And karma—If tha fellow had snuck up on you from behind, on any other day, His grip strength would have killed you instantly."

"I suppose so."

"Time to assign roles to each of you. First off: Isogai, Terasaka, Yoshida: I'd like you three too—"

"Nagisa?" Terasaka looked down at the smaller boy, "You're burning up, Terasaka, are you…Infec—" he clapped a hand over Nagisa' mouth.

"Keep it down, we've already got one of us to worry about, Fuketsuna's starting to look worse, besides I got stamina to spare, this'll go away by itself in no time!" Nagisa removed his hand, giving him a serious look,

"That's crazy talk! Regardless of how Fuketsuna is doing…"

"That damn Karasuma only got gassed 'cause I had to go and run ahead when I did. And that's not the first time my actions almost got everyone killed. I ain't about to drop out now and drag everyone down more! Besides, worry about saving your sisters ass! Even I can tell how much it'd mean if you two lost each other."

"Commence operation!"

* * *

They had finally reached their enemy's room, Karasuma gave a signal to move in, as they crossed the room they silenced their steps, Nagisa left Fuketsuna just behind the wall to make sure no harm came to her.

"Oh, Namba! Supposedly ninjas used this walking style. No wonder there have been so many more silent assassinations in our classroom lately! Despite the time crunch and obvious complications, they refuse to panic or get pessimistic. I'm so proud of these students of mine. All the more reason we must not give in to the enemy before us."

"Itchy. The very memory makes me itch. But maybe that's why my senses have grown so much keener. Because my wounds are exposed to the air" Fuketsuna had inched closer so she could see what was going on, whoever this mad man was, she wanted to know who they were up against. The threw a bunch of replica remote things all over the floor to have chance at hiding the real one, she watched him tuck it away.

"I told you—I'd come prepared to kill a mach-20 monster. I have spare detonator remotes in case one is snatched away at high speed. Enough to press anyone of them if I happen to collapse." He certainly wasn't playing a fair game, whoever he was, though his voice did sound familiar.

"Of the people I couldn't reach, there were three assassins, and one other."

She finally placed his voice, the one who had abused her and her classmates,

' _Takaoka!'_

"An insider who vanished with ministry of defense secret-service funds. And the assassination budget." He stood and faced them, "What do you think you're doing, Takaoka!"

He looked more deranged than he had while he was a Phys ed. Teacher and Fuketsuna felt her stomach turn even more looking at his now clawed up face.

"What Naughty children. Coming in the back door to see your dear teacher. That's not how your good old dad raised you." He caught side of the blue haired girl in the back "I know you're there, brat." Nagisa and karma both shot looks backwards, Fuketsuna struggled to her feet.

"Ah, well. I'll just have to give you some summertime tutoring." He held a detonator in his hand and reached over to pick up the briefcase.

"Shall we go up to the roof? I've got everything ready to welcome my beloved students. You'll follow me up there, right? After all, your class is only alive thanks to my benevolence."

One again she felt herself propped against a wall, they had indeed followed the deranged Takaoka up to the room, but Fuketsuna had to admit she was a tad curious.

"Hiring assassins, threatening students with a virus—such atrocities…Have you gone mad?"

"Now, now—I'm exceedingly sane! This plan will save the world."

' _More like insane!'_ her temperature must have been really high because she was starting to feel like she was suffocating, she tugged at her shirts collar.

"If only you'd sent those three Littl'uns along. To bring me the one with the bounty. My assassination plan would have gone off without a hitch. See, my plan would have used what's-her-name, Kayano? The girl. The bathtub in my room here is filled with anti-sensei BB's. I'd have her go in there holding the target. Then I'd bury them alive in cement. For him to return to his usual form without touching those BB's, He would have to blow everything up, including his student. But he cares too much for his students to do anything so heartless! So I figure he'd just do me a favor and melt away." Nagisa looked between Kayano and Fuketsuna,

"What were you going to do with the other girl?" Takaoka looked back at the blue haired girl, a sick grin on his face, "Ever good assassin has a back-up plan, if the Anti-sensei BB's didn't work she's would have been plan B I would have covered her in anti-sensei materials before strapping more of these little bombs on her. The resulting explosion would push the anti-sensei materials into his skin immobilizing him long enough for me to kill him." Karma didn't understand why he felt so angry but as he looked at Takaoka he knew he wanted to kill him.

"It gave me a fright when I'd learned you all came here together, but it doesn't much change what I have to do. My mood will determine how many of you leave here alive."

"Do you think you can get away with this?" Koro sensei was mad.

"It's the more humane route…compared to the inhumane way you treated me!"

"Inhumane? I think the way everything ended between us would classify your treatment as just cause." Fuketsuna remained propped against the wall but her words rang loud and clear,

"You abused your position as a teacher, broke god only knows how many laws, harmed at least 4 of us in your so-called 'training regimen' and now this, you've put countless lives at risk, and for what?! Some sick revenge plot!?" Karma had to hand it to her, even when things looked bleak she never let it get her down, maybe that's why he…no, it couldn't be something like that, could it?

"Whenever that damn memory crosses my mind, my face gets so itchy! I can't even sleep at night!" he scratched at his face as he got more and more irritated.

"I'll pay back my bad evaluations with results. I'll take the humiliation I suffered, and pay it back in spades! You in Particular, Nagisa Shiota! I will never forgive you for spoiling my future!" Nagisa seemed shocked, he hadn't actually done anything other than what he had been told to do back then.

"So in asking for the shortest students, he was going after Nagisa."

"A completely unjustified grudge!" Karma stepped forward, "Huh! So you wanted Nagisa here so you could settle the score? Would that make you happy, beating him? Given the size difference? I could show you a much better time." He was egging him on, Terasaka stepped up to the plate.

"You're nuts. You only lost to Nagisa by your own damn rules! Listen, whether you'd won or lost back then, wed still hate your guts!" Takaoka lost it.

"I don't remember asking for you blockheads' opinions! Don't forget I can get rid of half of you with just one finger." Nagisa gave one more look back, not only were his classmates lives in danger but so was his little sisters, he also gave a side glance to Terasaka, both of them had pushed through, regardless of their current conditions.

"You. Shrimp. Come upstairs alone. To the Heliport."

"Nagisa, you can't."

"He doesn't have many other options Kayano-san; we need the remedy." The green haired girl looked back at Fuketsuna as she spoke again, her breaths few and in-between.

"I don't want to…but I will. Get a move on now. He's so agitated, who knows what he'll do." He handed her Koro sensei as he walked towards the Heliport. "I'll her him out, talk him down, and get him to hand over the remedy in one piece. Karma." The red head looked over, Watch over Fu-chan, all right?" he gave a silent nod as he walked back to sit near the infected girl.

"So…you're the warden, huh?" he just smirked and flicked her forehead, "You got it, no trying to escape now, Fu-chan. I still have plenty of duct tape left." Despite the situation his words still brought a smile to her face.

"Bring it on pretty boy." His smirk grew wider,

"Ooh, I like a challenge."

* * *

And so end ch. 10. tings are finally heating up and we got a little bit of Fuketsuna and Karma's relationship there at the end, hope you all enjoyed it, more on the way soon!

please review :3


	11. Karma's feelings?

Ch. 11: Nagisa.

* * *

"Takaoka!" Karasuma noticed the knife in front of Nagisa and aimed his gun,

"oh—don't take this the wrong way. I don't want you interrupting my precious time with Nagisa Shiota." He pressed the button, cutting off any of the possible escapes Nagisa might have had should things get dangerous.

"Nagisa!" Karma held the younger of the siblings back, as if she could actually go anywhere.

"Now no one else can come up here. Do you understand what I'm trying to do? This is revenge for our earlier fight." Nagisa looked down at the knife at his feet, "Wait, Mr. Takaoka. I didn't come here to fight."

"I'm sure. Those dirty tricks won't work anymore, your sisters life is on the line here, plus I can see myself doing you in, just like that. But it'll be over to quickly to make me feel better. So before we fight, there's something I need you to do. Apologize on your hands and knees."

He held up the detonator,

"Atone wholeheartedly for having puled a dirty sneak attack because you lack any real skill." All eyes were on their classmate, wondering what he'd do.

"Come on now, your sister and your classmates hang in the balance!"

Nagisa got down on his knees, "I—" Takaoka stormed forward, "You call that on your hands and knees, rotten brat?!" Fuketsuna watched her older brother, concern etched on her face.

"Head on the ground, boy!" he didn't move for a second, his eyes watching the briefcase before he finally placed his head to the ground.

"I have no real skill, so I pulled a dirty sneak attack. I'm sorry."

"Oh, and after that you talked back to me, told me to get out." He placed his boot on Nagisa's head, Fuketsuna felt anger rise up in her but there was nothing she could do.

"Is that anyway for a brat like you to talk to an adult? Is that anyway for a student to talk to his teacher?!" he ground his boot into her brother's skull, there was a sudden pain in her chest, it hurt her to see him this way and not be able to do anything.

Karma gave her a look, "Hey, he'll be fine. He's resilient." She looked over at him, "He's not going to let you or us down." He reassured her.

"Thanks Karma-kun…"

"I'm just a brat and a student, and it was wrong and it was wrong of me to talk back to an adult, a teacher. I'm very sorry." Takaoka took his boot off Nagisa's head,

"Now you're speaking from the heart. Your dear old dad is pleased! As a reward, I'll let you in on a little something. I asked smog what happened to the people who die from that virus." He now held the briefcase containing the remedy. "He showed me some pictures. What a laugh! Their bodies, covered in boils! Faces, like bunches of grapes! Wouldn't you like to see that, Nagisa?" His sister and classmates flashed through his mind as Takaoka flung the remedy into the air, pressing the bombs detonator.

"NO!" it was at that moment, something inside Nagisa snapped.

"Yes! That's the face I wanted to see! You ought to put it in your summer diary. Your friends' and sisters faces, bubbling up like grapes." Nagisa looked their way, fear and terror were evident but there was also something more. As he grabbed the knife he shakily got to his feet.

"I'll…kill you…" his eyes held murderous intent now as he gripped the knife firmly, "I—I'll Kill you! For what you did to them!"

"That's the spirit! Come and kill me, it won't bring them back, Nagisa!"

"He's snapped."

"Sure, we'd all like to kill that rotten son of a bitch, but Nagisa might just go through with it."

"No! You have to stop—" Terasaka whipped his stun gun at Nagisa's back, snapping him out of his murderous state of mind, "Don't be gettin' cocky, Nagisa! I saw the pitiful way you looked at Fuketsuna and I when that medicine got blown up! Quit worrying about other people, Ya damn wimp! This virus'll go away by itself with a good night's sleep!" it finally hit that not one but two of their teammates had been infected.

"Murder is murder, even with a piece of trash like Takaoka. You gonna give into the crazy? And throw your sister and your chance at ten billion out the window?"

"Terasaka's right, Nagisa. Killing him isn't worth it, and being in a blind rage will only work against you. Besides, he doesn't know anything about the remedy. We'll ask the poisoner downstairs. Just knock this one out; that's enough." Koro sensei and Terasaka's words sank in, he did Have Fu to worry about, if he got locked up she'd have to fend off their mother on her own.

"Hey, now, quit being a wet blanket. Unless he comes at me with real intent to kill, what's the point? I'll use this squirt's bloodlust for revenge in a most humiliating way. And finally my own shame will disappear."

"Nagisa, take Terasaka's stun-gun. His life and their lives. His words and Terasaka's words. Thank carefully, now: Which words matter more?" Terasaka collapsed, he had finally exerted the last of his energy, Fuketsuna and Nagisa both looked at him with sad eyes.

"You wanna look at somethin', look there. Do it Nagisa. Beat 'im to within an inch of his life." Nagisa picked up the stun gun, looking down at it thoughtfully, before holstering it in the side of his belt and sliding off his jacket, tossing it to the side.

"Ooh, don't you look cool!"

"Koro sensei, Nagisa's put the stun gun away!"

"Nagisa…" Fuketsuna watched him carefully.

"I see you're determined to use that knife. That's a relief. Oh, and just so you know, I do have some spare vials of that remedy. If you don't come at me like you mean it, or if your pals get in our way, you can kiss these babies goodbye." Takaoka looked down at Karasuma and the others, "Hear that, Karasuma? Stay out of this! This stuff takes a good month to make. There's not enough for everyone, but it is your last hope of saving your little sister at least."

"Karasuma, If you determine Nagisa's life is in danger, Please don't hesitate to shoot Mr. Takaoka."

Nagisa walked forward but Takaoka was faster, landing a swift kick to the boys stomach, "What's wrong, aren't you going to kill me?" Nagisa sprung forward again but all Takaoka did was dodge him, head butt him and throw him backwards.

"Nii-san, You can do this! Focus!" Fuketsuna called out to him, he gave her a brief look before moving again, Takaoka worked him over, punching and kicking every chance he got.

"It's no contest…"

"There's no way he can beat that monster!" Fuketsuna watched with baited breath as Nagisa got tossed around.

"Hey, don't be tiring out on me. We're just getting started. Looks like it's tie for me to use this, too" Takaoka held up a knife of his own.

"Nagisa ru—" Karma slapped a hand over the young girl's mouth, signaling for her to just watch, Nagisa got back on his feet, wiping some blood off his face,

"I'm going to cut off your hands and feet, have them stuffed and mounted. Maybe I'll even do the same with your little brat of a sister, I'll keep them with me and cherish them forever."

"Karasuma sensei! you've gotta shoot him! Nagisa'll die!"

"Wait, Stay out of it!" Karma looked at his larger classmate, "Are we still leaving them to it, Terasaka? I'm just about to join the fray, myself."

"You been skippin' practice, Karma, so you don't know, but Nagisa…He's still got something up his sleeve." Nagisa began advancing on his much larger opponent, he was focused, trained in on Takaoka.

"You…lousy…brat!"

"Time it just after dropping the knife…" Fuketsuna began to whisper the words to herself, Karma looked interested, "The closer you get, the more the target is focused on the knife. Toss that focus with the knife as if placing them in mid-air, and…" she watched with a smile as Nagisa let the knife drop.

"He's got him." All of a sudden Nagisa brought his hands up, creative a huge sound wave by clapping his hands together. This move was meant to rattle a person's brain waves, and throw them off your attacks. Takaoka fell backwards onto the Heliport's surface.

"What…just…happ—" Nagisa then drew out Terasaka's stun gun, to administer a devastating shock just under Takaoka's arm.

"Finish 'im off Nagisa. A good jolt to the neck'll put 'im out cold." No sooner had the words left Terasaka's mouth had Nagisa followed through, he placed the stun gun to Takaoka's neck.

"No, please—don't end this with that face!" Nagisa's mouth turned up into a smile, "That face with taunt my nightmares until my dying day!"

"Mr. Takaoka, Thank you." With that he finally delivered the fight ending blow.

"Yes! We beat the boss!" relief flooded everyone, Fuketsuna smiled up at her older brother, "Good job, nii-san."

"Nice job." Karma congratulated the blue haired boy on his win. Fu held onto his shoulder for support, he gave her older brother a big smile, which he returned.

"You okay, Nagisa?"

"Yeah…"

"Well done, Nagisa. Fir the first time, I wasn't sure how things would turn out. I'm relieved."

"Yeah, and I'm fine…but now what? The remedy we took off Takaoka won't be enough."

"Let's get out of here, at least. I've called a chopper; you wait here. I'll bring up the prisoner."

"Ha. you don't need no stinkin' remedy." All eyes fell on the three assassin they had fought to get past. "You brats thought you could get out alive, eh?"

"We've defeated the man who hired you. You're out of reasons to fight." Fuketsuna took notice of he large and red grips lips looked and had to force herself not to crack up, Karma truly lived up to his title s the class mischief maker, but she could commend him for that later.

"I've mostly recovered, and these students are plenty strong. How about we stop before anyone else gets hurt?"

"Yeah. Okay."

' _Wait...What?! Just like that?! What kind of crack pot operation are they running?!'_

"You just don't know when to—wait what?"

' _A bit slow there Yoshida-san…but an A for effort.'_ Fuketsuna sweatdropped at the boy's late reaction time.

"Our contracts don't cover avengin' the boss. Besides, it's like I said: You don't need any remedy." Smog held up a metal container, "This here is what I gave you. An improvement on the food poisoning bug."

' _Food poisoning! well, that would explain the stomach upset…and the dizziness. Takaoka you mother fucker!'_ Fuketsuna made a silent promise that should she ever find where the man was being held she'd cause all kinds of hell.

"It'll keep going strong for another thirty hours or so, then it'll lose its oomph—and with it, it's poison." Nagisa looked relieved, his eyes landing on his sister once again, she was going to be just fine.

"Now, this is what our boss told us to use." He held up another vile, "If we'd used this, you'd really be in dire straits."

"Right before using that virus, we three talked it over, hm. Our boss only gave you one hour, hm. We figured we could do the hand over without resorting to a deadly virus, hm."

"It was enough to make you think your lives were in danger, anyway."

"So you went against orders? Can you do that when he's paying you?" Gastro looked at Okano, "What are you, stupid? If you think pros'll do anything for money, you got another thing comin'. Of course well do our best to abide by our clients wishes…but he never had any intention of handing over the remedy. Either e become killers of a bunch of respectable junior-high kids or we take a hit to our professional standing. We just calmly weighed which options carried more risk from here on out." Gastro's explanation made perfect sense, there hadn't been an actual hit put out on class 3-E.

"And that's why, sorry to say, but none of you will be dying." Smog tossed a bottle of pills to Nagisa, "Give the patients that supplement and put 'em to bed. Er the testimonials, they'll feel better than before they were sick." Nagisa gave a pointed look to Fuketsuna, getting her to take pills often resulted in physical pain, as with any sort of medicine.

"I'll believe it once I see those students recovered. I'll have to detain you for a while for questioning."

"Ah, well. you've got a week to wind it up. Before the next job starts." Takaoka was put into a straitjacket and wheeled towards the chopper, a dazed look still present on his face.

"What's this? Not going for a revenge match, buddy, hm. Isn't your grudge strong enough to want me dead?"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" Fuketsuna yelled upon seeing he had pulled out the hot mustard and wasabi paste again.

"I don't kill people out of spite, hm." He gave karma a simple pat to the head, "I'll wait for the day someone put a hit out on you, hm. You need to become someone worth targeting, hm." Grip stepped into the helicopter with his fellow cohorts.

"And there you have it, Kids! If you really want us to come kill you, You've gotta make it big!"

"Then we'll give you the pro assassin's grand tour." The Helicopter got further and further away, once on their own helicopter, Nagisa ad Karma help hold Fuketsuna down while he forced her to swallow the supplement, she put up on hell of a fight and both would be sporting some new bruises in the morning.

"Terasaka? Thanks for calling out to me back then. I was about to make the wrong move."

"Tch, two less students would make it harder to kill that octopus." He nodded, Fuketsuna was all he had othr than his parents, he didn't know what he'd do without her around, they kept each other grounded.

"Yeah. Sorry."

* * *

"Nii-san…" Fuketsuna looked groggy and in a state of disarray as she walked up, "How long was I asleep?" he just smiled and pet her hair as she sat next to him, "sixteen hours, though, I'm surprised you didn't sleep more with how you overexerted yourself Fu-chan." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sixteen hours…so much for a fun summer trip." He laughed as the other strolled up.

"So, koro sensei is in there?" Everyone stared out at the huge containment unit.

"Yeah. But it's not like it's going to work, but he's in there nice and tight so we can kill him when he reverts. Karasuma sensei has been leading the charge, without a rest."

"He shows no signs of fatigue. Amazing!"

"He really is. Wonder if we'll be as cool as him in ten years." Fuketsuna smiled, ten years seemed like a long time from now, but with how everything was going, the time was going to pass quickly, she felt eyes watching her and looked around, finally landing on the familiar red head.

"Karma?" she stood up and walked over.

"It's a pretty sight, right?" he looked down as she walked over, "The sunset, it's always been my favorite part of the day." She clasped her hands behind her back and stared out at the horizon.

"You really had everyone worried." She glanced up at him, unable to really read his expression, "You think so? I mean it turned out fine in the end." He turned, a look of anger on his face,

"You think that matters!?" He gripped her shoulders. "You're smaller than the rest of us Fuketsuna which makes you an easier target! Why don't you understand that!? Nagisa was scared he was going to lose you! I was scared—" he stopped as she looked up at him, confusion clear in her pale blue eyes.

"You were scared?" his face turned slightly red and he looked away from her as koro sensei's container exploded. Fuketsuna smiled as she looked up at him, snapping a picture, he looked back after a minute his face still tinged slightly.

"Future wallpaper." He just turned and started walking away, "Don't…don't ever put yourself in a situation like that again…you might not think it's a big deal, but to those of us who care…" he left it at that as he waked off, leaving behind a very confused girl.

"Now, let's enjoy the rest of our trip, Shall we?" Koro sensei had returned to normal and appeared to have plans. Fuketsuna sat down and enjoyed the sunset as everything got crazy again, Karma's words ringing in her head.

* * *

Things are heating up with Fu-chan and Karma, stay tuned for the next chapter! and as always, Please Review :3


	12. Summer festival

Ch. 12: Summer festival.

"A test of courage? Now?" everyone was curious about what Koro sensei really had planned.

"Yes! What better activity for a midsummer night?" Fuketsuna looked over at Karma, his words kept replaying in her head.

" _I was sacred…"_ she didn't understand why he had acted that why, why he had been angry, it bothered her.

"You just want to have some fun."

"Unlike some people, I've been cooped up in a shell this whole time! On a tropical isle, of all places!"

"A test of courage? Could be fun!"

"Maehara, don't egg him on!" Fuketsuna wasn't fond of scary things, sure she was an assassin in training in their weird, messed up end class, but this was something else entirely. Nagisa snickered, "Fu-chan doesn't like scary things, it's actually kind of funny!"

"Shut up, Nagisa!" he stuck out his tongue, dodging as she swung at him.

"Koro sensei is playing the ghost so it won't really be scary."

* * *

"We'll hold it in this ocean cavern, walk through to the exit in boy-girl pairs." Everyone paired off and once again, the younger Shiota got stuck with Karma. She made sure to stay away from him, he'd been prickly since their earlier conversation.

Some creepy mandolin music began playing as blue flames surrounded koro sensei, emerging from the shadows, Fuketsuna gave him a blank stare at first.

"This is a blood-drenched cave of tragedy. Where Ryukyu royalty, defeated in battle, met a violent end."

Fuketsuna's eyes narrowed, "They won't be the only ones…what's going on anyways?" Karma looked back but said nothing. He disappeared from their line of site, only to reappear behind them, pushing them together, "You must stay together." Her face turned red, "Wandering spirits will haunt to death anyone left alone."

Fuketsuna felt a sudden chill run down her spine, Karma just looked at her with a wide grin, "Aw, Fu-chan scared of the big bad octopus ghost?"

"S-Screw you, karma."

"Ooh, Feisty!" he got serious though and pulled her aside, he stared down at her for a long while but said nothing.

"Ok…what's going on? Because I'm kind of weirded out right now. First you give me the silent treatment and now whatever this is?" he continued to stare at her, "Tell me what's going on Kar—" he cut her off, getting close to her face, she felt her heart rate increase as he moved closer.

"Karma?" her face felt warm, He smelt like different kinds of spices.

"Fuketsuna…" a sudden scream cut him off and he moved away from her, leaving her more confused than before.

"N-Never mind, let's just keep going." She watched him closely before following behind him.

' _That was weird…'_

finally, they made it out of the cave to join the other teams.

"What a disgrace…what a total disgrace…"

"So basically you meant to frighten us into becoming couples? Thanks to the suspension-bridge effect?" a realization hit Fuketsuna as she thought back on the moment, "So that was his angle…" her eyes shifted to the red head, who looked away from her.

"We saw right through you before you even scared us!"

"B-But I wanted to see you all! I wanted to grin at you holding hands and blushing, two by two—I was trying to keep you from marrying someone random."

"M-MARRIAGE?!" Fuketsuna's face turned beet red, she suddenly found the sand very interesting.

"Never mind that stuff. There are plenty of us who don't want to be dragged into a love affair. We're not all as sleazy as you." Rio really laid into him.

"You call that a test of courage? There was nobody in there! What a waste of fear." Irina was hanging onto Karasuma's arm.

"I told you it was pointless clinging to me like that. I don't need that kind of baggage after an all-nighter." Bitch sensei looked irritated, "Shut up! You're a man, aren't you? If there's a pretty woman around, escort her nicely!"

* * *

"Ugh! That does it! How obtuse can a person be." Bitch sensei rambled on, Fuketsuna waked away from the group again, they were leaving tomorrow and she wanted to enjoy the ocean, laying down she just let the waves roll over her, regardless of her clothes.

"Karasuma sensei?" she had spotted him walking past, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Feeling better?" she nodded, "Much, sorry I weighed everyone down." He gave her a reassuring smile, "You didn't pull us down, if anything you kept everyone level headed. Your keen sight helped us a lot." She stared at the sun, fading behind the horizon, "But really that's all I did, I wasn't any use in a real fight this time."

"Chin up, kid." He ruffled her hair, "You win some, you lose some. That's how this all works, don't beat yourself up over one loss."

"Hey…can I ask you an honest question?" he nodded, "Shoot."

"When a boy says…he was scared for you…what does that mean?" the question surprised him.

"Is this about Karma." She looked stunned, he just chuckled, "That's something you'd have to ask him about yourself, and your opportunity might be closer than you think." He got up as the red head walked over.

"Fu…can we talk?" Karasuma walked off, leaving the two alone, Karma took a seat next to her.

"Hmm?" she enjoyed the sudden cool sensation of the water washing over her, her eyes watching him.

"About what happened in the cave—" Fuketsuna smiled, cutting him off.

"Why were you so scared when you thought I was going to die?" her question certainly had caught him off guard.

"Why? I don't know…but as soon as Takaoka destroyed that case…" Fuketsuna sat up, turning to face him, wringing out her hair as it began to retain its natural wave.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I—" she moved to sit next to him. "It's all fine now isn't it? I'm still alive so you don't have to be scared anymore." He turned to look at her, how could she be this care free.

"We're all going to die someday, Karma-kun, and if that had been my time then…"

"Why weren't you scared? Why aren't you more phased by this?!" he gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Because, when you fear death you forget to live. That's not how I want my life to go. I want to enjoy my time here, with You and my brother, with Class E, I want to enjoy growing up, going to high school, I don't want to live my life in fear that it could end at any moment. Yeah I was sacred for a bit, but—" he had moved close again.

"Fu…don't put yourself in harm's way again, next time there's no telling what I might…" she tilted her head, "Might what?" gold eyes stared into blue, "I can't promise…that I won't lose it if you ever get hurt again!"

So that's what he had meant…She put on a smile, leaning closer to his face, "I see now…" he could smell the ocean on her skin, it was calming. she stared into his eyes, her smile still present, "Karma, if it means that much to you, I'll—"

"Fu-chan your assistance is required for a special mission with the girls." Nagisa had cut their moment short. Fuketsuna moved away, standing up and brushing the sand off her gym uniform.

"Sorry Karma-kun duty calls." He watched her leave, Nagisa turned to look at the red head.

"Is something up between you and Fu-chan, Karma?" he shook his head, "No…" with that he walked back to the hotel.

* * *

A week had passed since their Okinawa trip finally ended, and everyone had returned home.

"Are you both getting along with mom all right?" Fuketsuna looked t their father as the food belt spun in front of them.

"Must be tough when she's so strict, I feel bad for bailing on you." He gave them sympathetic glances.

"It's okay. She's not strict if you don't tick her off."

"I see."

"But anyway, I—" Koro sensei had popped out of nowhere, he held a sign with a meeting place and festival details, Fuketsuna knew her mother would force her to wear a yukata if she agreed to go.

"What is it? why'd you clam up?" he was gone after downing a few plates of sushi and speeding off.

"How about Fuka?" she smiled as she ate, her father had never liked the name their mother had given her and so gave her one of his own, it was a shortened version of what she already had.

"I'm fine, oto-san." He seemed surprised, "Fuka-chan, you're talking?" she laughed, "Yeah, I've been working on it, I sound a lot better now, huh?"

"My little girls growing up!"

"Dad, we gotta go. I forgot we had plans."

"Oh, Okay. Well, have fun you two!"

"Thanks for the sushi! See you."

"And take care of yourself, don't eat out so much!" the two took off down the road.

* * *

"Nagisa, can you help me with this stupid Obi belt?" he chuckled going over to help her tie the belt, "Honestly Fu-chan, it's not that hard." She scoffed,

"Oh, yeah, okay. Let's stick _you_ in a Yukata and see how you fare." He sweatdropped, "I've had enough of women's clothes for a while. There, finished." She smiled, "At least it still fits." She went to work fixing her hair, finishing it off with a flower hair piece.

"Why are you getting so dressed up, anyways?" she smiled, "At a festival one should always try and look nice. Plus, mom would have a conniption if word got back to her."

"I suppose, anyways let's go."

* * *

The festival was packed, Hinano and Yada talking about the deals they got on their Yukata and Okajima was snapping photos.

"Remind me not to get too close to him…"

"More came than I expected! Excellent, Excellent. I was considering suicide if no one showed up." Fuketsuna heard Karma haggling one of the booth owners.

"I spent five thousand yen and ever got any better than 5th place. Going by the number of strings and prizes left, the probability of never getting above fourth place is…"

"0.05 percent…" she had run the calculations in her head before he had finished, sighing.

"Wow! 0.05 percent! Are any of these strings a winner?" she laughed at his antics, at least he was persistent.

She watched as people passed by, taking a seat on one of the benches, she stared up at the permanent crescent moon as thought ran through her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She looked over to see Kanzaki sitting next to her, "Kanzaki-san?"

"Sorry, you just seem bothered by something, want to talk about it?" she smiled, looking back up at the sky, "Things have gotten so complicated…I started this year as a junior-high kid and now I'm part of a special-ops unit to kill our teacher, and now I have these types of things to worry about too…" she smiled and placed a comforting hand on Fuketsuna's shoulder.

"Boy trouble." She smiled, and shook her head, "No, Karma trouble." She nodded in understanding.

"He's just been…weird lately, I can't put my finger one why though."

"Well, reading people is easy if you watch their body language. You're only thirteen, Fu-chan, so of course it's going to be difficult to understand when someone has romantic feelings for you."

"Romantic feelings?" Kanzaki nodded,

"We all see the way he watches you, it's pretty obvious. I think even Nagisa's picked up on it." Rio sat on her other side, "Out of all of us, He and Nagisa were the most worried about your condition when we were going up against Takaoka."

"I think I kind of understand now, that's why he got so mad when I acted like it wasn't a big deal."

Rio gave her a grin, "You might be a genius in the classroom but you don't know much about the real world, or how people work, do you?"

"No, I guess not, but I think I'm starting to get it. Thanks you guys!" Rio grinned as she pulled Fuketsuna off the bench, "Now go get the guy, Fu-chan. The fireworks are about to start." She was at a loss for words as they pushed her towards him.

"Yo, Karma!" with that Rio and Kanzaki disappeared, the red head looked down at Fuketsuna, curious.

"Fu-chan?"

"Um…would you…would you like to—" he grinned, "Where's the usual fire?"

"Um fire…fireworks, would you…watch with me?"

"So forward! I don't know. Usually it's the guy asking the girl out, isn't it?" is devilish personality shone through. Her eyes found the ground.

"Oh…Okay, I'll just—" she had started walking away when he pulled her back.

"Where do yo think you're going?"

"To watch the fire—" he bonked her on the head, "Stupid, I thought you wanted to watch them together." She felt her smile return.

"Really?" he dragged her along the walk way,

"Yeah, I can get behind a girl who's willing to take charge." He sat on a near-by bench, patting the seat next to him, as she sat down, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"You don't have to it so far away; I don't bite…hard." Her blush returned with a vengeance, as he whispered in her ear.

Their summer vacation, had finally come to an end.

* * *

Finally! I've been wanting to get this chapter done, for a little while now, I was super excited to write it so i hope y all enjoyed it. Please review :3 PLEASE!


	13. Itona

Hey my lovely readers, so I am going to skip over the whole giant pudding thing, that was just weird and unnatural! However, I will be using other parts of that episodes for this.

P.S I have to get Itona into the mix before I get back to non anime Chapters. He's going to play quite a roll in this story I think.

* * *

Ch. 13: Itona.

* * *

Fuketsuna had watched as the entire class had teamed up to make a giant pudding, there was no way this would have worked, Koro sensei may be dim at times but even he could have sniffed those BB'S out. He was now munching down on the thing.

"Phew…time for a break. I detected the faint smell of a foreign object in with all the deliciousness." He held the detonator in his tentacles, a grin still present on his face. "I ate from caramel, to pudding to dirt. Then tunneled through the ground to remove it."

"Did you set up the bomb, Takebayashi-kun?" the boy with gasses nodded, "Your calculations were spot on, but I picked up on the distinctive smell of plastic explosions." He sucked the bomb up into his mouth and began to chew. Fuketsuna looked repulsed.

"Next time, pay attention to any odor components, too."

"Yes, sir." Takebayashi looked saddened that he had failed.

"Nurufufufufufu, and sine you all worked together to make this pudding, You should all eat it together! I've set aside nice clean portions for you." He indicated to the individual bowls left on his desk.

"Foiled again huh?" Fuketsuna gave a sympathetic look to her classmates.

"And it was such a good idea." The blue haired girl took hers to go, wanting to enjoy the warm weather outside.

* * *

The next day found them sprinting through the forest, he had them running a parkour course around the mountain. Korosensei however had insisted on cops and robbers.

"even with Karasuma sensei chasing us, this mountainside is huge!"

"And our allotted time limit, he'll only be able to tag… to or three of us max."

Fuketsuna kept to what she knew best, using shadows to her advantage, she knew he'd expect it though so she used the trees as a means of travel as well. She spotted their pursuer as he sprang forward Tagging, Fuwa, Hayami, Chiba and Okajima. She had an idea.

She slid off her shoes and socks, setting them in the tree before marking it and sprinting off again, he was bound to hear foot fall, so she wasn't going to make it easy to catch her.

"Yikes, we're dropping like flies." Fuketsuna landed, looking down at them.

"It's like mount slaughter out here."

"That's right, I wouldn't stand in one spot too long, Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda. It's best to keep moving." She darted off again, Nagisa shook his head, spotting her bare feet, "The things she comes up with…" Karma watched with interest.

"She's onto something though, our shoes have rubber soles so they'd tap on the tree bark."

Whistle sounded on her phone as she stopped jumping. "Time's up! Game over!" she grinned, jumping down, landing quietly behind Karasuma and the others.

"Surprise!" he looked back, surprised she had gotten behind him so easily. Her bare feet didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank goodness. It's over." Once the classes ended for the day they left.

"See you tomorrow, Sugino-san." Fuketsuna bumped int her brother as he stopped, staring at a magazine.

"Huh, Nagisa?" he eyes drifted to the same one.

"Yellow menace targets e-cups and above?!" he shushed her, "There's no way…"

"That dirty…"

* * *

"What a good start to the second term, The relationship of trust I share with my students is only growing stronger. Today, too, they'll gaze upon me with such affection…"

"I wouldn't count on that…" Fuketsuna spooked him as he was about to open the door, brushing past the walked in.

"Such disgust!" he spotted the magazine, "This is totally you, isn't it?"

"Honestly, we're disappointed.

"How could you do such a thing"

"Dirty pervert…" Koro sensei went off, "N-No wait! I Don't know anything about this!"

"So, what your alibi?" Fuketsuna couldn't look him in the face, "I bet he's lying…"

"My Alibi."

"Where were you late at night on the day of this incident, and what were you doing?"

"What was I doing? I was moving from ten thousand to three thousand meters altitude. Shaking a bag of seasoned fries."

"Seriously?!" Fuketsuna knew he was crazy but that was icing on the cake.

"Like anyone can prove that!" Isogai cut the interrogation short, "C'mon, that's enough. Koro sensei may be full of the little desires of the flesh., but all he's really done so far is…read discarded dirty magazines, be bought off with swimsuit pics, stare intently at pin-ups during free period…" he wasn't making a good case for himself, Fuketsuna took down notes, Koro sensei just looked more and more guilty.

"Sent in post cards saying 'hand bras are so blah! Let me do a tentacle bra!" Fuketsuna shot the yellow teacher a nasty look as Isogai gave up his defense, "Koro sensei…just turn yourself in."

"Not you too, Isogai! How rude! I am an innocent man!"

"You're about as innocent as a bull in a china shop, sensei…" Nagisa sweat dropped at his sisters analogy, though she wasn't exactly wrong.

"If you don't believe me, come to the staff room! I've got just the thing to prove how rational I am: the pin-up collection in my desk—" as he tossed the magazines around the staff room Fuketsuna felt herself become more and more disturbed until one hit her in the face, looking down as she pulled it from her face she turned as red as a tomato.

"N-Nii-san!" the woman on the cover was dressed like a dominatrix, as Nagisa looked at the photo his face also became red and he covered the younger girl's eyes. "Fu-chan, don't look at that!"

"'ll get rid of every last one of—" he suddenly lifted a purple, lacey bra from the drawer.

"You're kiddin' me."

"Hey, check out the class roll book!" Nagisa finally uncovered Fuketsuna's eyes as Hinata ran in. "See the letters next to all the girls' names? He's done research into all our cup sizes." Fuketsuna looked down at the book.

"Undeveloped?!" Kayano snatched the book from her, "Hey! Why am I the only one marked 'forever flat'?" Okuda held the girl back as Maehara looked at something else "and this here—a list of women in Kunugigaoka with at least an F-cup."

"Wait! I…that can't…"

"You dirty fucking pervert…"

"Not you too Fu-chan!" she covered her chest, averting her eyes from him.

"Oh, Right! I was getting ready for an after school barbeque!" he set the cooler on his desk, lifting the top and rummaging around,

"See, don't these skewers look tast—" he pulled out another string of bras.

"Koro…sensei…"

"Unbelievable."

"So filthy…" Classes were uneventful the rest of the day until finally they were allowed to leave.

* * *

"We really put him through the ringer today, huh? Guess he couldn't stand the heat." Nagisa stood, looking back as Karma spoke up, Fuketsuna grabbed her bag

"But did he really do it? I mean, it is a serious crime."

"Who cares if he did or not? He's still our teacher so we're stuck with him." Fuketsuna headed for the door.

"Compared to blowing up the earth, it's downright adorable." Somehow, coming from Karma, the accusation sounded more mortifying than anything else.

"Nagisa, I'm heading home" he nodded, "Yeah, well…"

"But if I were a mach-20 underwear thief, I sure wouldn't leave such shoddy evidence behind." Karma tossed a ball over to Nagisa before he stood, going over to the blue haired girl about to leave.

"You're not going anywhere; we need you for a mission." He picked er up, tossing hi over his shoulder.

"Karma!" Nagisa looked down at the ball in his hands.

"That's a ball from the equipment shed. He'd have to know if he did this, he'd be dead to us as a teacher. For that teaching-mad monster, I'd think losing our trust with this nonsense is right up there with getting assassinated in terms of things he wants to avoid." Fuketsuna continued struggling as he explained.

"Yeah…I'd have to agree."

"But then…who?"

"An imposter?"

"Karma…are you going to put me down anytime soon?" he just smiled, mischief present in his eyes. "Nope!" she sighed as the conversation got thicker.

"The color, his laugh…make no mistake: It's a fake sensei! The old Hero-Movie Bad-guy trope in action!"

"Aaand, Fuwa's gone otaku again…" Fuketsuna sighed, "I could have been a normal middle schooler…I could have stayed in first year, but no, I had to be moved up…I've made a terrible life decision here."

"So the culprit is someone deeply familiar with koro sensei. Ritsu! look for clues with me!" the Computerized girl shifted into Sherlock Ritsu.

"Something along those lines, anyway." He started walking around again, Fuketsuna had the sudden urge to round house him as she felt her skirt move.

' _why you dirty son of a—when I get down from here…'_

"Idon't know _why_ they'd do something like this, but if this rumor rides our bountied buddy out of town, We'll lose everything. Let' beat the real criminal silly and put that octopus in our debt."

"Dammit, karma! PUT ME DOWN!" he must have forgotten she was there, how he had though, with all her squirming, was a mystery.

* * *

Karma kept Fuketsuna over his shoulder until they were outside a large condominium.

"You mother—" Karma put a hand over her mouth, instead of licking his hand like she normally would in this situation she chomped down. He retracted it immediately, glaring at her.

"I'm not a fucking suitcase, you ass!" Nagisa sweat dropped at his sister's reaction, "You could have at least let me walk on my own instead of carrying me and flashing everyone my underwear!"

"Your fault, should have worn shorts, or a longer skirt." She swung at him but he grabbed her wrist, giving her a dangerous look.

"The great detective has arrived, Practically grown-up in body and mind!"

"How do I keep getting dragged into this?!" She really wanted to know, "All I wanted was to be a normal junior-high kid…I didn't want any of this…" Fuketsuna sulked.

"All we're doing is using our parkour to trespass." He looked back at his sister sympathetically. "You shouldn't have let mom bully you into moving up then." She turned towards him, teary eyed, "I know!" Karma felt his face warm up a bit, she looked too cute!

"Hey, Fuwa, how do you know the culprits gonna strike here next?" she turned with a huge smile "This is a camp facility for certain pro entertainers. A big busted idol group has been here for two weeks practicing their latest dance routines." She held up Ritsu as the AI began to explain.

"Yes, and based on the suspects disposition, there's a 99.78 percent chance this place is in his sights."

"Well, atleast the pipsqueak doesn't have to worry, she's flat as a board." Fuketsuna's tears increased.

"T-Terasaka-san…that's so mean, I'm still growing!" he sweatdropped at her reaction, unsure of how t handle a crying girl.

"Tomorrow is the last day of camp! No way will our man let these top-notch trophies get away."

As they watched the condo they all noticed their teacher creeping up from the other side.

"Koro sensei? Is he after the real thief, too?"

"Sure looks like a thief in that get-up."

"Look! He's so made at the actual culprit, he's looking at the underwear and getting all worked up." Fuwa couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the case here…he's probably getting off just thinking about them…" Nagisa looked alarmed at his sister's imagination, "Fu-chan!"

"What!? Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Hey, over there." Everyone snapped to attention, watching as some guy ran across the lawn, "Someone's here?"

"A big guy with a yellow head!"

"The way he carries himself! He's not ordinary!"

"He's getting away!" Koro sensei tackled him to the ground.

"Gotcha! So you disguised yourself as me and di things I only wish I could have done! I'll strip you naked and take care of you from stem to sterm." Fuketsuna watched the exchange, mortified, Nagisa covered her eyes, "Don't look, fu-chan…This may be even worse than being a bra thief."

"The reports got his laugh exactly right…" They all watched things go down as Koro sensei tried to rip the helmet from the fakes head.

"Now, show your face, You imposter!" the helmet flew off, landing across the way.

"I-Isn't that…Karasuma sensei's underling?" Kayano was right, they had seen him after their fight with Takaoka in Okinawa.

"You…but why would—" something shot out of the ground, encasing Koro sensei.

"I negotiated with the government to borrow one of Karasuma's men. He lured you right into this pen of Anti-sensei sheets." Their perpetrator snuck out under the fabric, crawling away like an ant.

"It's what your students did on that southern island. Youngsters have such limber minds first contain, then strike."

"Nagisa? Who is that man?"

"Shiro, He's part of a separate special forces team, he's after Koro sensei." She nodded, watching him with interest.

"Now, then, Koro sensei. let your final death match begin." Fuketsuna looked up, spotting the white haired boy from the day at the pool last term.

"Why is he…"

"Koro sensei…compared to me, you are weak."

"Itona!" Fuketsuna watched as he moved, he was limber with his move set, striking Koro sensei quick and fast, like a cobra stalking prey.

"First we make drastic changes to the field—then we attack. Easier to confine him first, then attack. I've taken a page from your tactics, you see." Something was off, she hadn't seen this man at any point during their stay at the resort, "Shiro! So you were behind all this?" as Terasaka rambled on she crunched facts, the only way he could have seen their assassination attempt was through some kind of recording, or if he was there in a disguise of some sort.

' _Something isn't adding up…how did he know what kind of technique we used, we only shared it with Karasuma and each other. There's no possible way'_

"Exactly. One that creature starts losing his students' trust, His movements grow panicked. Even if things seem a little off somehow, he'll dive right in, the fool."

"Dammit! That's our kill!" Fuketsuna let her eyes wander back to Itona,

' _His movements, they're precise but uneven, it's like he's only focused on killing. He'll ware himself out before too long if he keeps going like that.'_

"What Itona has on his tentacles there are gloves with sharp edges made of anti-sensei materials. Every time their tentacles touch, the creature's bare tentacles will continue to take damage. Seems that's not enough to finish him off though."

Itona had lifted Koro sensei out of the encasement before throwing him back down.

"I'm proving…my strength!" Fuketsuna devised an idea as the battle drug on.

"Yes, very well done, Itona. If this were before the first term, you may have very well killed me. But your attack pattern is a simple one. No matter how fat you are, no matter how strong, No matter how many schemes your guardian thinks up, No matter how easily I freak out, by our third fight, I can see and adapt to your patterns" Itona, not liking being talked down too sent out a final strike.

"Itona…I study, too, you know. How could I teach anyone if I didn't grow and learn day by day? One of these students came into my classroom at the start of term, in a similar state as you, she was scared because she had been moved up two years and couldn't communicate, but she worked to change that, she overcame her obstacles, and now I dare say, she's quite the force to be reckoned with." Fuketsuna smiled a bit at his words, Itona looked back briefly at the 3-E students who were witness to their battle.

"Now, let's get rid of this dangerous cloth cage. Experiencing my absolute defense form over summer vacation taught me yet another skill: Compressing not my whole body, but a portion of my tentacles to release a burst of energy."

"Wh-What…?"

"Remember this, Itona. I say assassination _is_ education. The assassination classroom's teacher will get stronger every time he teaches.!" A blinding light filled the area before dissipating.

"What was…that?" Koro sensei caught Itona before he hit the ground, "So, there you have it Shiro. Leave him to E class and go quietly. Oh, and…Spread the accurate word that I'm not an underwear thief!" Kayano picked the wrong moment to jump in on the conversation.

"And I'm actually a B-cup! A B-cup!"

"Kayano-san I don't think now's the—"

"Shut up Fu-chan, you're flatter than I am!" the tick mark came back, "I'M STILL DEVELOPING!"

Itona jolted awake, rolling out of Koro sensei's arms.

"I-It hurts…" Fuketsuna moved over to him, crouching down.

"Itona-ku—"

"My head's…killing me! My brains about to burst!" She tried to reach a hand out and calm him.

"With the shock of his repeated defeats, his tentacles are starting to gnaw away at his mind…"

"Itona-kun…you'll be okay." One his tentacle lashed out, smacking her hand away from him.

"Itona, if this is all you're capable of, the organization will stop paying. It's not that I don't feel for you, but we have to cut our losses at some point." Fuketsuna gave Shiro a dirty look,

"What kind of care taker are you?! He's in a lot of pain and you're telling him you won't help him?!"

"This is goodbye, Itona. You're on your own now." He walked away before turning back briefly, "Say, are you sure your students are safe like that?" Itona finally lost control.

"Fu, get out of there!" Itona's tentacles sent the small girl flying, Koro sensei sped forward catching her and blocking an attack on the others.

* * *

"Here's where the first incidents occurred. A string of attacks on cell phone stores throughout Kunugigaoka has police discussing the possible terrorism link."

"It has to be…"

"it's him, all right."

"But…Itona's not a terrorist… he's lost, and confused." They gave the younger girl a look s they looked back at the news feed.

"But why cell phone shops?"

"What should we do, sir?"

"As his teacher, I'll take responsibility and stop him. I have to find him, and protect him!" Fuketsuna looked determined, "I'm coming with you, Koro sensei…" Karma looked at her as she sat up.

"I think it'd be better if you left him alone."

"Even so, I'm his teacher. Don't let go of your students, no matter what. When I became a teacher, that was my vow."

"Itona-kun is one of us now, and right now he needs friends." She shot Karma a defiant look.

* * *

"Your human face is showing at last, Itona"

"Big brother…" everyone came to a halt behind Koro sensei.

"Koro sensei, if you please. After all, I'm your teacher."

"Don't be goin' nuclear on us, now, Itona. You put us through a lot of stuff, but we'll let it slide. Just come with us quietly." Fuketsuna gave him a warm smile,

"Itona-kun, 3-E may be full of a bunch of crazy kids, but we'd really love it if you'd join us." He glanced her direction as he stood.

"Shut up! We battle. This time…I win." Koro sensei waged one of his fingers at the boy, "Of course we can battle. Maybe we two state secrets can find a vacant lot somewhere. Afterwards, we'll all study ways to kill me while we enjoy a little barbeque together."

"He certainly is persistent, that octopus. Once he takes over, he'll go to the depths of hell to teach you." Karma wasn't wrong, all f them turned to look at Itona again.

"Of course! Put a student in front of me, and my instinct is to want to teach him or her." Itona looked up at their grinning teacher, irritation clear on his face.

Some kind of smoke bomb detonated in the area, "Is this…anti-me powder?!"

"Setting Itona adrift was all part of the plan, Koro sensei" a few armed men began firing Anti-sensei BB's.

"I was so distracted by Itona's bloodlust that I didn't notice!"

"Come now, Itona—your final duty."

"Itona!" they wrapped the boy in some kind of netting before loading hi into their truck.

"Itona-kun!" Fuketsuna held her breath, darting out of the fog and after the speeding truck.

"Fu, come back here!"

* * *

"Itona!" Koro sensei's voice snapped Fuketsuna to attention as he sped into the area. The yellow octopus gave her a pointed look as he got back to the matter at hand. Bright lights lit the area.

"Pressure rays—to slow me down." Her cocky attitude got the best of her, as her smirk returned.

"Shiro-san, these lights might work on Koro sensei but they won't work on an ordinary person."

"I'm not after you, young lady. But your teacher really is a fool. I'm only after Itona." as soon as the barrage of bullets began to rain in the area she moved, dipping into the shadows and using her assassin skills to try and save Itona.

"That's right: You grow weak when the target is anyone but you. Now will you run away?"

"I am his teacher!" Fuketsuna crouched along the side of the large truck, she needed a better opening.

As if on cue the others came in, knocking the gunmen from the trees, Karma gave her the go signal.

"Terasaka, get the light in the tree!"

"On it!"

Fuketsuna now stood in front of Itona, a wide smile on her features.

"But…why would you…"

"Don't take this the wrong way…we're just ticked off at Shiro. If koro sensei hadn't run off we'd have left you behind."

"Don't take Hayami-san's words to heart, Itona-kun. We came to help because you're one of us. First rule in our class, is never leave a man behind."

"You sure you want to be looking this way, Shiro? If you stop shooting, the netting'll come off at the base."

"The netting is melting his tentacles! Fu-chan!" Fuketsuna, set off on untangling the strange material.

"Step down, Shiro-san. We'll take Itona. You always plan so carefully, but once my students get involved, those plans are ruined. The sooner you notice the obvious, the better."

"A class consisting of a monster swarmed by tiny flies? How infinitely irritating. But I will allow that my plan needs some radical revisions. Keep the boy. he'll only live another two, three days as it is." Fuketsuna continued to struggle with the netting "Play nice together, now." Once shiro had gone she had gotten the netting untangled.

"As long as Itona has a pathological attachment to power and winning, his tentacle cells will stick so tight we can't remove them." The blue haired girl looked down at I sadly as Meu gave out suggestions,

"Can't we cut them off somehow?"

"Not until we get rid of his attachment. That's why we have to know more about how he got this way."

"Yeah, but…"

"I kinda doubt he'll be forthcoming with his life story."

"Actually, about that…I was curious: why was Itona going after cell phone shops? So I had Ritsu look up some stuff about him, and it turns out the president of this company had a son named Itona Horibe. This little factory supplied smartphone parts around the world. Two years ago it went under, burdened with debt. The president and his wife vanished, leaving their son behind." Fuketsuna looked down at Itona,

"That's really pathetic…any parent with a shred of dignity would know not to leave a child behind, money issues or not, it's an unforgivable thing."

"Everybody's worried about somethin'. Big problems, little ones." Terasaka walked forward, glancing down at Itona as he slept, before picking him up by the shirt.

"Terasaka-san!"

"We'll take him in, look after him. If he dies, well, that's that." She gave him a hard look.

"Don't worry pipsqueak, we ain't gonna kill him."

* * *

Everyone had Gather at Yoshida's family race track,

"An unlicensed junior-high kid? are you sure about this?"

Fuketsuna watched as Yoshida sped around the track, Itona perched on the back of the motorbike.

"It _is_ on Yoshida's family property." he rounded another corner when Itona was sent flying into the nearby bushes.

"You idiot! Go help him! What if the shock set him off again?!"

"Aw, that's not enough to hurt him!" Fuketsuna hopped the fence along with a few others, going over to make sure he was okay.

"You want to get back at Shiro, don't you?" Hazama held a book out from him, "The famous novel of revenge: The count of Monte Cristo." Fuketsuna inconspicuously moved away from the terrifying girl, "seven volumes, two thousand five hundred pages. Read this and feed the darkness within. He gives up on his revenge towards the end, so don't bother reading that far."

"That's too hard! Hazama, your stuff is always way to involved and way too dark!"

"What? You've got to cherish the darkness in your heart." Fuketsuna watched the two with a grin, they were arguing like an old married couple.

"Itona-kun?" his eyes were an eerie shade of red.

"uh-oh, he's getting all twitchy."

"Probably pissed Terasaka called him dumb." The blue haired girl crouched next to him.

"Itona-kun is everything okay?"

"I'm not like you, fine with any old way. I'll do it now! I'll kill im, and victory will be mine!" She watched him carefully,

"Itona. I thought about killin' that octopus today, too. But you can't do it—not right away. Ge rid of that impossible vision of yours. It's easier that way."

"Shut up!" Itona shoved Fuketsuna to the ground as he launched an attack on Terasaka.

"Ouch!" she felt her head bounce off the ground, reaching u she checked for a forming bump as Terasaka took the attack head on.

"That's the second time…and you're weaker now. Easier to grab. Still hurts enough to wanna barf, though. And that reminds me of Muramatsu's ramen." The blonde boy behind him looked offended, "Hey!"

"That octopus told him to study business. Gross ramen is fine for now. One day, when he takes over, his new flavors and management skills will get that joint jumpin'. He told Yoshida the same thing—it could come in handy someday. Come on, Itona." The larger boy delivered a sock to Itona's head, "Don't let a couple losses throw you off course! All you gotta do is win someday. And when it comes to killin' that octopus…it doesn't have to be now. We can fail a hundred times over just kill him once before march…and we win." Aforementioned Octopus came and stood next to his students.

"You can use that prize money to buy back your fathers factory, Itona-kun" the white haired boy turned his eyes on the familiar blue haired girl, he had recalled she was the one who had freed him from the netting.

"I can't stand this…what do I do until I come up with my next vision of victory?" Both students smiled at the boy in front of them.

"You come to school, you have fun. Don't worry about winning on your own."

"Pipsqueaks right." She felt her anger rise as he called her a pipsqueak, "You act like an idiot, like we did today! That's what we're here for."

"No other idiot could say that with a straight face. Sometimes a word from an idiot is all you need to chill things out."

"So I was…being hasty?" Fuketsuna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look down at her again.

"Yeah, I think you were."

"It doesn't matter now though, you've got us here. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"That hint of attachment is gone from your eyes, Itona. We can remove those painful tentacle cells now." Koro sensei held up a tweezer, "In losing one great power, you gain many friends. You'll come kill me, won't you? Starting tomorrow?" Fuketsuna gave him a shove forward, still smiling.

Everyone watched Itona carefully, his expression finally softened. "Suit yourself. I'm sick of this power—and this whole 'brother's' thing too."

* * *

The next day came quickly, and sure enough Itona had shown up for class.

"Hey, you made it! No more bursting through the walls, okay?" Fuketsuna didn't understand so she gave Maehara a fixed look before he explained.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, no that I've lost my power. But I don't feel any weaker." The class smiled at their newest addition, "In the end, I will kill you, koro sensei."

"Happy to have you Itona-kun." Fuketsuna bounced up to him and he gave her a simple look before his face tinged pink.

"K-Kawaii…" her smile never faltered as she watched him curiously, looked like Karma may have had some competition now.

"Hey, Muramatsu—I'm broke. I'll try not to barf, so let me have some ramen." She cracked up,

"Wow, at least he's to the point." Karma grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him, his expression was hard to read.

"You went and did it again, _fu-ket-su-na-chan._ "

"did what?"

"I told you not to put yourself in harm's way again, Now I have to punish you." She visibly paled as he pulled her into a headlock.

"No! Ow—that hurts, Karma-kun!" Nagisa, and Kayano watched, flashing sympathetic looks as the class delinquent let the smaller girl have it.

* * *

So, this wound up being 12 pages and 5,000 words long. I hope you all enjoyed and I will try and update again tomorrow when I get off work.

Until then, please review! :D


	14. Happy Birthday

So…I absolutely adore the final ending of AC, it's making me cry right now. Also sorry if this one is shorter than the others, as it's an individual chapter. I still hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ch. 14: Happy Birthday.

* * *

It was finally the weekend. "Fu, do you have any plans?" she looked over her shoulder at her older brother and shrugged, "Not really. Why?" he shook his head, "No reason."

"Yeah, ok?" he knew something. "What are you planning?" Nagisa was terrible with secrets.

"Nothing, really!" she eyed him suspiciously but dropped it.

"We're out of Milk…" what an odd thing to say. "I thought mom just bought some…Well. I'll run down to the convenience store I guess." She grabbed her bag and slid on her shoes.

"Be home soon, Nagisa." She grabbed her keys off the hook on the door and left.

* * *

"What is he doing? It's really suspicious." She rounded the corner only to walk face first into someone much taller than herself. Looking up she jumped back startled.

"Yo, Fu-chan." Standing in front of her, a mischievous grin on his face, a roll of duct tape in his hands.

"K-Karma?" she tried to back away from him but he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back,

"Uh-uh, Fu-chan. We're taking a little trip."

"Wh-Where are we going?" she was worried; why did he have duct tape?

"That's a secret."

"And…the duct tape?" his grin grew wider, "In case you try and run, of course." She sweatdropped, "Right…well, as fun as a night of bondage with you might be. I have to get some things at the store. You're welcome to accompany me, but I don't think the clerks would find your tying up an innocent girl, as funny as you do." He shrugged, tucking the tape away.

"I don't care. Besides, with you I'd just have to explain how big a danger magnet you are."

"Shut up!" she nudged him as she started walking again, Step one of the plan was complete.

"So, enjoying your weekend?" the red head looked down at her thoughtfully, "I suppose you could say that."

"Pick any good fights?" the way he grinned had given her all she needed to know, "Yeah, I nabbed this one guy's wallet off him, too."

"Karma!" he shrugged, "Moron swung first." She frowned at him.

"Did you egg him on?"

"Beside the point, Fu-chan." She suddenly felt bad for whoever the red haired delinquent had targeted.

"So, what did you need at the store?"

"Nagisa said we need Milk"

"Milk…why not just text your mom?" she frowned,

"Moms been in a bad mood lately, we've been leaving her alone. Besides, we're growing up so we need to be a little independent." He smiled, ruffling her hair as they turned the corner. "Nagisa will be moving out soon, then it'll just be mom and I…it's going to be sad." He looked down at her, noticing the forlorn look, something inside him felt off.

"Hey, just because he'll be leaving doesn't mean he'll leave you behind." He stopped her, tugging her wrist as she walked ahead of him.

"I know, but I'll have to deal with mom's mood swings on my own. She's terrifying on a good day…" Fuketsuna was scared of the woman, he could see that now. He tilted her head up to look at him.

"Fu…what are we?" she stared at him for a long while, "I don't…What do you mean?" he stared down into her eyes, his joking tone was gone now.

"I think you know, Fu-chan. What are we?" Crystal blue orbs stared into gold, "Karma? What's going on?" he continued to stare at her.

"Give me an answer."

"Well…we're classmates, and friends…Maybe…I don't really know." His smile returned, "Friends…" the word didn't seem to fit how this girl made him feel, inside he felt at war. Karma let her arm drop to her side again.

"I see." Neither of them understood what was going on, and as they kept walking the red head tried to figure it out.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hm?" she looked up at him, pointing to a Taiyaki stand, "Are you hungry? My treat." He looked at the stand before looking back to her, "I'll pass, not a fan of sweets." She smiled, running over. He laughed at her, before his mind wandered off again. Could the others have been right?

 _'c'mon man, it's clear you like her. You're always watching Fu-chan.'_

 _'Oh, yeah, Karma's got it bad. But, Fu-chan is super cute.'_

 _'I'm actually shocked he hasn't asked her out yet.'_

Karma shook the thoughts from his mind, had his classmates been right, did he like her? She ran up with two Taiyaki in hand, wrapping the other ne carefully and placing it in her bag, "Nagisa really likes the red bean one's he'd be mad if I didn't bring him one." The red head said nothing as they stopped outside the convenience store.

"Are you just…gonna wait out here?" he still didn't speak, Fuketsuna shrugged and left him behind. He grinned as she disappeared inside, pulling out his phone and texting Terasaka that it was their move. Karma turned and headed towards Yoshida's family's factory.

* * *

"Milk…Maybe I should get some juice too…" she felt a hand suddenly cover her mouth, she rammed her elbow backwards before flipping her attacker over her shoulder and onto his or her back.

"Holy shit! For a pipsqueak, you're really strong!" she looked in front of her, "T-Terasaka-san?! What the hell were you trying to do?!" he stood up, readjusting his shoulder.

"Yoshida wanted to show ya something at his family's race track."

"Why there?"

"I dunno, he just said ya might be interested." What would she possibly be interested in at an automotive track? She just shrugged, "First Karma ambushes me, and now you? What is going on?!" Terasaka shrugged, Nagisa had told them all to keep her busy until he sent them the all clear.

"Who knows, I was just sent to find you." Something felt off, when realization hit.

"Terasaka, how did you know I was going to be here?" the larger boy froze, "I Uh…What's going on?!" she may have been shorter and smaller than the boy before her but that didn't stop her from putting him in a headlock, "Better hurry and tell me, Terasaka-kun, my grip'll only get tighter."

"I'm not allowed to spill any info, alright?! All I know is I was suppose' ta find you."

"Who sent you? WHO ARE YOU WORKIG FOR?!" she twisted his arm back now as she pinned him to the floor, the cashier upfront looked mortified, contemplating calling the police.

"I CAN'T SAY!" she twisted his arm back further, "Is that right? Alright…I'll play along." She climbed off him.

"Christ, for something so tiny, you pack quite a punch." She grinned, "I pay attention in class." He stared at her reproachfully, making a mental note to never get on her bad side.

"I guess I'll get milk on my way home…" she followed Terasaka out of the store and down the road.

* * *

Their walk was silent until they arrived at Yoshida's place, Terasaka held something out, Fuketsuna looked at it, "I was told you weren't allowed past here without this."

"What kind of sick kinks is everyone into tonight?! Karma had Duct tape, you have a blind fold, am I being set up?! Is there someone in the bushes with rope?!" His face turned red, he had just pictured some less than sultry things involving the small girl before him.

"Wait…Why'd Karma have duct tape?! And don't make assumptions!" what kind of upbringing had this girl had, that she'd jump to that sort of conclusion right away?

"He said it was in case I tried to run. Am I being set up or no?" Terasaka shook his head, "I ain't gotta clue what Karma was thinkin' but duct tape was unnecessary." She finished tying the blind fold over her eyes, hoping this wasn't some kind of elaborate scheme for him to run her over for her stunt at the convenience store.

"Okay…stay close." He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her around, "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" he never gave her an answer, she sighed and followed quietly until he stopped abruptly, she felt pavement underneath her feet, "I knew it, you're getting me back for what I did at the store!" he thunked her on the head, "That's ain't it at all." She felt someone remove the blind fold from behind.

"SURPRISE!" she stared back at all of her classmates, a blank look on her face, what was going on, she was sure there wasn't anything big going on today, there hadn't been anything on the calendar at home.

"Happy birthday Fu-chan." Nagisa gave her a big smile. Birthday…that's right, it was today. Fuketsuna felt a smile grow on her face as she tackled him, he stroked her hair,

"Sorry we all kept it so quiet. I just figured you'd want to celebrate with everyone." She looked around at all of her friends,

"Thank you…To be honest, I actually forgot." Karma was the one to speak now,

"Dummy, You should celebrate while you can, especially if the earth winds up being destroyed." She nodded.

"I guess I just don't see it as a big deal, we never celebrate at home." Nagisa felt his mood drop a little bit, their mother saw his sister's birthday as a waste of time since Fu hadn't actually been planned.

"Well, we'll make this one big, to make up for the ones you missed. Rio and the others made cake, Itona brought some fireworks. And Yoshida got his father to let us use the track for the party." Koro sensei popped out of nowhere.

"Birthdays are special fu-chan. It signifies that you're another year older, and it lets you look back over the years and remember all the happy memories you've made. Look around, All of your friends wanted to be with you to celebrate this night." She looked at the yellow octopus, then back at her classmates.

"Thanks guys."

"Well, what are we standin' around for? This is supposed to be a party, ain't it?" the party had finally gotten underway.

"Oh! By the way." Nagisa handed her a small wrapped box. "Nagisa?" he had gotten her something every year weather she had wanted him to or not.

"I know it's nothing special, but I thought you'd like this. Happy birthday Fu-chan." He ruffled her hair again as she looked at the box in her hands.

"Have some fun!" Rio had dragged her forwards towards the grass in the center, "We're here until midnight." She pressed a button as music started blasting. Fuketsuna just laughed as the blonde girl started dancing, even Koro sensei got into it, she laughed more as he moved with the music.

"Koro sensei, you're a terrible dancer!" she called out, he looked sad for a minute but continued, seeing he had made her laugh. It certainly had been an eventful year so far, she had started junior-high, moved up in grades, learned to speak, made friends, and become an assassin.

"It's been a pretty great year." She looked over at Karma, "Come to kidnap me after all?"

"No, just enjoying the party. Nagisa was hell bent on doing this. It's been weeks in the making." She smiled at him. "He's always been that way. Putting others first."

"He cares a lot about you Fu-chan."

"I know…I just wish he'd take better care of himself. He's so mild mannered." Karma looked down at her, that feeling was back, in his chest.

"You're both pretty similar, you know?"

"Oh? How so?" she smiled, looking up at him. "You both put others before yourself, even if you don't realize you're doing it, you are." His eyes widened, "You're both very protective of things you deem important to you. You'll fight for what's right, not what's reasonable. It's admirable, really."

"I suppose that's true."

"Now, I've got to go teach a certain octopus to dance, he's terrible!" Karma let his eyes drift to their teacher, everyone laughed as he moved,

"What, sensei can be cool too! See!" he looked like he was trying to do the running man…or maybe the robot, it was hard to tell. Karma grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him quickly, he brought his other hand up to touch her face, before he leaned closer. Karma finally understood his feelings for the girl, the way she praised him, and kept him grounded, he liked her, and not just as a friend. He closed the gap between them as he kissed the girl in front of him.

Fuketsuna felt her eyes widen as a chorus of 'ooh's' echoed behind the two teens. Karma had kissed her. As the red head pulled away he gave her one of his famous, cocky smirks.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Fu-chan." His hand was still on her face, and she was still staring into his golden eyes. Karma had just kissed her.

"That one's going in the year book!" Rio had snapped a photo.

"Karma…?" she reached up to touch her lips, as far as birthday gifts went, that was one she hadn't expected.

* * *

Okay, so I hadn't planned for this chapter to go this route but I'm super happy it did, I know I have at least one reader who's likely been wanting this since they began reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it!

as Usual, PLEEEAASSE review :3 Make me a happy Author-san.


	15. Names and flowers

Ch. 15: Names and flowers.

* * *

"All right, class, I'll see you tomorrow. I finally got paid, so I'm headed to shanghai for some crab." As he sped out of the room conversation shifted, but most went home.

"Now that it's second term, our works getting harder."

"Koro sensei is really trying to get our grades up." Fuketsuna smiled,

"Even my scores have dropped a bit, I suppose it's because while I've been here I've been focused on my friends, and having fun for once, that I sort of stopped caring."

"That's not the only reason, is it Fu-chan?" Rio Gave her a sly grin as she pulled her into a headlock.

"Nakamura-san!" her face felt hot, "How are things with you and lover boy, anyways?" the blonde finally let her go, "I don't…he's kind of been avoiding me. I've been really paranoid he's mad or something, or…maybe I did something wrong." The blonde girl ruffled up the younger girls hair, earning an irritated glare.

"It takes me forever to brush through my hair, why does everyone do that?!"

"Because, Fu-chan is adorable with messy hair." She glanced back, seeing Maehara she shook her head.

"Maehara-kun?" he was one of Kunugigaoka's biggest playboys, always with a different girl each week. Regardless of what class the blonde was in, girls liked him regardless.

"Though, she's pretty much adorable all the time." She rolled her eyes, "Are you complimenting me, or trying to pick me up? It's kind of hard to tell."

"Why can't it be both?" she grinned, reaching up to flick his forehead, "It's one or the other with you, never both."

"Busted!"

"She's got you down to a 'T' Maehara." The blonde pretended to sulk.

"He's still pretty cute though. His look works for him; I mean if you're into jocks." She stuck her tongue out playfully, making Maehara blush.

"And I thought I was smooth." Fuketsuna and Rio laughed as they finally spotted that Itona had stayed behind.

"You're sticking around, Itona?"

"What are you Making?" Nagisa looked at the odd contraption.

"Just what it looks like: an RC tank." Fuketsuna looked at the small toy replica.

"You're pretty good at that, Itona-kun." He glanced over at her briefly, a small blush creeping onto his face. It did not go unnoticed.

"Why?"

"I had an all-day cram session with that octopus yesterday. It stressed me out. He really ticked me off…so I'll use this to kill him. Just like Terasaka's dumb face told me." Fuketsuna broke out into laughter,

"Ha! Even Itona-kun has you pegged, Terasaka-san!" a tick mark formed on the delinquent's head as he glared at the two of them.

"You want a fight, pipsqueak?"

"Bring it on monkey boy! We both know I can take you!" lightning sparked between the two, Nagisa and Maehara looked partially scared.

"Let's take this outside, shorty!" now Fuketsuna had a tick mark as she tackled him to the ground, pinning his arm behind his back and pulling on his leg, "SURRENDER!" the boys sweatdropped.

"She's almost as bad as Karma…"

"I agree. They have a very interesting relationship." Terasaka struggled, regardless of the fact Fuketsuna was half his size and more than likely half his weight.

"DAMMIT, GET OFF ME YA DAMN SPIDER MONKEY!"

"SURRENDER, TERASAKA! AND STOP GIVING ME NICKNAMES!" Itona watched, intrigued.

"I'm…kind of rooting for Fuketsuna…is that bad?" Nagisa looked at his little sister, "Honestly, Itona…I'm not sure. Fu-chan is a force to be reckoned with, on a good day."

"So, you thought this all up on your own."

"I learned basic electronics at my old man's shop. Everyone can do it, except Terasaka." His digs kept making Fuketsuna crack up.

"Man, Terasaka-san, Itona is either super comfortable with you…or he hates you. Hard to tell."

Itona put the mini tank on the ground, letting it roam around the classroom.

"Whoa!"

He lined up the camera with three cans they had placed on the floor, and shot, knocking them all over.

"Amazing…it's practically silent when it moves and when it shoots!"

"I used a lot of electronic controls to minimize gear noise. The camera feed is sent to the controller moving in tandem with the main gun's sights."

"Wow, real spy stuff!"

"Even if you can aim this at him…where would you aim?" Fuketsuna was interested in that answer as well, though her brother had beaten her to the punch.

"I'll let you guys in on something. There's one ideal place we should be aiming for: our target's weak spot. He has a heart. Right under his tie. If we hit that, we can take him down in a single strike."

"We can use this." Fuketsuna looked at Chiba, he almost never spoke so it kind of freaked her out.

"Yeah. Okay, let's give it a test run to prep for an assassination."

"If it breaks during the real deal, we'll be clean outta luck."

"Bye bitch sensei."

"Go straight home, now—no detours."

"we will." Everyone watched through the camera.

"You want to stop for a snack?"

"Yeah, let's"

"What, but you just said…" Fuketsuna looked at the angle of the lens as Okajima asked what all the guys were likely thinking. Poor Itona, he was being used.

"Did you see anything?"

"No—the camera didn't get that far. The field of view is too narrow!" the girls tick mark returned as she looked at her male peers.

"Can't we put in a bigger camera?"

"It'll increase the weight, decrease mobility, and make target acquisition more difficult. "and that was what set her off. Fuketsuna silently grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"if you guys want to be perverts, be my guest, but leave _me_ out of it." She flashed a look at her older brother, slamming the door behind her.

"I think…we made her mad."

* * *

*the next day 6:30 a.m*

"Move! It's my turn." Fuketsuna walked into the room, glancing around she sighed. "I can't believe you guys. I mean I expect this from Maehara and Okajima…but the rest of you. Shame." She narrowed her eyes, giving her male classmates a warning.

"Itona, we're all working on this together. Why not give this thing a codename?"

"Yeah, Itona. Why not give it a code name." she was irritated, she knew what they were really going to be using it for.

"I'll think on it."

"Ack, it crashed! Terasaka, you suck at this!"

"Say what?!"

"Say, Itona, isn't this lever a little loose?" a little weasel popped up on their screen and they all freaked out.

"A MONSTER!" Fuketsuna rolled her eyes, sitting down at her desk she put her head down.

"Run!"

"No, fire!"

"The main gun's nowhere near strong enough! Gotta tweak that too!"

"Eeeyikes!"

whatever was going on with the boys' group, she was sure she wasn't interested.

* * *

"Dammit…to think we were done in by a weasel."

"Next time we need to assign a gunner and a driver. You're on firing duty Chiba"

"Uh…okay."

"Mistakes are all a part of the development process. But we'll spin it into something stronger. I can fail a hundred times, but I _will_ kill him in the end. Hope I can count on you."

"You bet."

"All right! By march, we'll have this thing lookin' up all the girls' skirts!" Fuketsuna stood behind the perverted boy.

"O-ka-ji-ma!" she brought her fist down hard, knocking the boy to the ground. "You boys will do no such thing!" Itona looked terrified of Fuketsuna, she had just taken down someone bigger than her, and with only on punch. Meg chose that moment to walk in.

"What's this about up our skirts?" Okajima looked even more freaked out, "Kataoka! Nothing! We were just talking about side skirts on cars, that's all." Okano and Yada followed close behind the brunette girl.

"Oh we heard you. You're just lucky Fu-chan beat us to the punch. Literally."

"Boys suck."

"And just who came up with the idea? I'm sure it wasn't _you,_ Itona."

"Okajima."

"Hey!"

Ritsu lit up her screen with a cheerful greeting. "Good morning! Oh, Okajima! I have that fish eye lens correction program for you." All the girls currently in 3-E sent nasty glares at Okajima.

"Wait! It wasn't just me! Right?" Maehara avoided looking at them.

"Beats me. Don't pull me into this, Okajima." Fuketsuna gave the blonde boy a dangerous look.

"You're not off the hook Maehara-kun…You were really interested in looking up skirts yesterday." Isogai watched as everything unfolded, "Just give it up, guys."

"It's clear you were all in on this little scheme."

"Boys suck!" Karma walked in as the girls went off on the boys.

"What's going on?"

"A crime of passion." Nagisa filled him in on what had transpired.

"Karma, I'm skipping today. Show me a good spot." Fuketsuna watched their exchange, a small smile growing on her face now, he was really opening up.

"Wow, you can talk! Yeah, sure." Even if he was skipping class, she was happy that Itona was trying to make friends.

* * *

"So, Itona is written as 'becoming thread'?"

"One of those flashy names."

"It's a good name. sounds cool."

"There are plenty of people with weird names in this class."

If they were talking about names hers wasn't very good. Fuketsuna hated her name. Kimura wrote his name out for everyone to see.

"What? 'Justice'?! I thought it was 'masayoshi'!"

"Yeah, everyone's generous enough to read it that way. And I asked Korosensei to call me that, too."

"Sure made us nervous, hearing your name at the entrance ceremony!"

"I hate the thought of another public execution come graduation. And being my parents, they'd just smack me if I complained about it. They didn't think about how much a kid could get teased in school."

Fuketsuna felt nauseous, and angry as she thought over her name, Nagisa gave her a sympathetic look.

"That's parents for you. Me, with this face—Kirara. Kirara! Do I look like a Kirara to you?"

"N-No."

"My mom lives in her own little fantasy world, but if something happens that she doesn't like, she goes into screaming hysterics. That's the kind of stress filled house I grew up in. no way was I going to grow into my adorable little name."

"You've sure got it rough, saddled with such weird names."

"What about you, Karma?"

"Oh, me?" Karma wrote his name down on a sheet of paper "I actually rather like my name. Guess some kids inherit their folks' strange tastes."

"I'm not happy with how I was named, either." Koro sensei came and stood next to the collective bunch of students.

"What, I thought you like 'Koro sensei' Kayano named you that." All this conversation about names was making Fuketsuna angry, her name kept ringing her head.

"I do like it. That's why I'm not satisfied." She took out a pen and scribbled her name in bold letters on a sheet of paper. Staring down at them she felt animosity.

"There are still two people who won't call me by that name."

" 'Filthy'…such an ugly name." All eyes landed on the blue haired girl.

"Filthy?" Hinano inquired. Fuketsuna looked down at the paper on her desk as her anger rose. "If she didn't want me, she should have just given me up."

"Fu-chan…" Nagisa looked at his sister worriedly, Names had always been a topic of difficulty for her growing up.

"That's…really sad."

"Why would…why would anyone do that to a child? Nagisa, you got lucky, mom gave you a nice name. I wasn't planned, I wasn't even wanted!" she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash on her way out the door.

"Koro-sensei…I think I'm just going to leave for today. I need some time." Karma and Nagisa watched her as she closed the door. Koro sensei looked at them both.

"Go on." Both boys took off after her.

* * *

Fuketsuna finally stopped running once she had gotten off the main campus. Thankfully classes were still in session.

"Trouble in paradise young lady?" she stopped, turning back. The man who had spoken had silver hair and kind eyes.

"You could say that…" she took a look behind him and noticed the flower truck.

"You sell flowers?" his smile brightened. "Of course. A good bouquet can brighten anyone's day."

"You sound like a Dr. Suess book."

"Do I? well it is a catchy slogan, and he's quite the literary rhyme master." Fuketsuna walked over to the truck, looking through all the flowers

"I've always loved Tiger lilies. They signify wealth and affluence as well pride."

"you seem pretty knowledgeable, for a junior-high kid." He plucked on of the tiger lilies from it's holder, handing it to her.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful young lady." She looked at the flower. "I can't take this from you." He gave her a warm, friendly smile, "It's on the house, I insist."

"Fu-chan!" She turned seeing her brother and Karma running up.

"Thank you, so much."

"Are they friends of yours?" he motioned to the boys.

"Yeah, one is my brother and the other is…well, it's complicated." He took notice of her sudden change in mood, taking the flower from her hands and placing it in her ponytail.

"boys are difficult. At your age everything is changing, and you start to realize that everything you knew about the opposite gender, is wrong." She took his words to heart as Nagisa and Karma stood next to her.

"Fu-chan are you okay?" the flower truck owner smiled and went back to doing his job.

"I'm okay." Nagisa gave his little sister a pointed look. "If you had been fine you would have stayed in class." Karma gave her a look now, she looked away from him.

"I don't know, if I knew I…"

"You know you can come to me, I'm your brother." She didn't look him in the eye.

"it's not something you can help me with, Nagisa." He followed her eyes to the red head.

"Oh, I see. Well, whatever is going on you both need to work it out." Fuketsuna stayed quiet, Karma glanced over at her.

"Why did you…" Karma looked at her, a smile on his face.

"Fu, I'm trying to figure things out right now, myself."

"if you weren't sure, then why did you kiss me?" Karma took notice of the flower tied into her hair, and smiled.

"I knew I liked you, however I didn't know how far those feeling went." She didn't look up at him, so he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Fu, I'm sorry." She looked away, he sighed. "I don't mean to interrupt…" they all looked at the florist.

"I was telling, this young lady how things at your age can be confusing." The quarreling lovers stared at him.

"Love is a very complex emotion, and it can be hasty if you rush into things." Now the two teens looked at each other.

"it's exactly like arranging flowers. If you put two flowers together that don't compliment the others fragrance, then it's only going to ruin the bouquet. However, if you put flowers together with similar fragrances, the mixture can be harmonious. The tiger lily for example, if you pair it with Orchid flowers, depending on the colors, they make a perfect pair. You have to make sure that the flowers you're putting together are good for one another."

"You really know your stuff, Mr. florist." She felt slightly better now.

"Well, it is my job." Nagisa smiled.

"He is right though. You two have very conflicting personalities." Blue eyes met gold.

"While Fu-chan can be fairly outgoing at times, she's actually pretty timid, preferring to follow the crowd." Gold met blue.

"So if anything is going to work between you two, you need to help one another."

"I suppose, that makes sense." Neither would admit it, but this strange flower vendor had actually been quite a huge help.

"By the way, that flower really compliments your hair." the pink and white stargazer lily the florist had placed in her side ponytail, contrasted nicely with the blue hue of her hair, she reached up, smiling.

"Thanks…" Nagisa snapped them back to attention.

"I think we should get back to school, though." Nagisa snapped them back to attention.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." They all bowed politely to the florist and left, his gold eyes watched his new, young friend walk away.

"We'll see each other again. Perhaps sooner than you think. Chibi."

* * *

So, finally I got this chapter done, With all the distractions I've had in the last few days -_-' but it's done, and I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

Please review! :3


	16. Cafe's and sports festivals?

Ch. 16: Café's and sport's festivals..

* * *

Their small group had covertly come to Kunugi-kaze, Isogai had been working here part-time.

"Wow, what a man!" Kayano watched as he walked past their table, while it was true he looked dapper in his waiter outfit, Fuketsuna figured it was more her classmates ideal, than her own. The door opened, giving him a new customer. Isogai's family wasn't extremely wealthy, so he had this job to bring in a little extra money at home.

"Welcome! Ah Always good to see you, Mrs. Harada and Mrs. Ito."

"How's it going, little Yuma?"

"We come here more for you than the coffee." He gave a sympathetic look, to the women.

"Now don't say that. Wouldn't want the owner to head to the dark side. So, a mocha for you, Mrs. Harada, and a double espresso for Mrs. Ito." He was really good at this; he must have really gotten to know his customers.

"Our manager's special is a nice chiffon cake."

"Ooh! we'll take two." He took their orders down on his note pad, "Thank you very much."

"Our leader really is a man among men."

"I could kill him." Maehara and Okajima had tagged along, why even she wasn't sure.

"You're sure making that one cup of tea last a while." Isogai looked at Maehara.

"And why not? We are keeping your job a secret, you know."

"I get it, a shakedown, eh?" he looked at Fuketsuna, with a sly grin.

"Hey, Fu-chan." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever is rolling around in that head of yours, forget it!" he sweatdropped.

"Aw, I was just gonna say, if you worked here too I'm sure we'd get more male customers. Plus the girls uniform would be so cute on you. We have spares in the back if you'd like to try one on."

"Not in a million years!" Okajima and Maehara gave her mischievous looks.

"Actually, I'd kind of like to see that."

"Me, too. Even if Fu-chan is flat chested." The blue haired girl looked ticked off.

"I bet she's scared, it might actually give her a figure. This uniform leaves a lot to the imagination."

"You guys, I wouldn't make her angry." Nagisa sweatdropped as they all egged on the girls temper. Fuketsuna stood up.

"Fine, I'll try the stupid thing on!" even Isogai seemed happy she had given in.

"They're in the back." She stood and walked away from the others.

"By the way, this one's on me." He gave everone a fresh cup of tea.

* * *

"She's been back there for a while now…" Nagisa looked towards the backroom, curious about what was taking his sister so long to get changed.

"I'll go check on her." Isogai walked into the back, knocking on the girls changing room. "Fu-chan, is everything okay in there?"

"I-I'm not going out there. This costume is embarrassing!"

"I'm sure it doesn't look as bad as you think." She opened the door and his face turned bright red, she looked cuter than usual. Fuketsuna now wore a pink and white Lolita dress, a ribbon, tied neatly above her bust area, her stockings were white, with frilly lace trip and to finish it off were a pair of brown Mary-jane, high-heeled shoes.

"I feel stupid…"

"Y-You look fine. Really cute actually." He tried to hide the blush on his face as he turned away from her.

"regardless, I can't go out there like this. It would give Nagisa more reasons to tease me."

"Nonsense, go on!" he pushed her forward, out into the front area. "Ladies and gentleman, Fuketsuna Shiota" Fuketsuna tugged the hem of the skirt down, trying to cover up. A very clear blush evident on her face.

"Whoa!"

"Dammit, how did that make her cuter?!" Kayano looked annoyed.

"Is there something in your family genetics, Nagisa?" he gave a lopsided, uncomfortable smile, "Honestly, I'm not sure that's the case." He looked over at his sister, his face matched hers.

"if Fu-chan's boobs were bigger, she'd totally be my type." Nagisa gave Okajima a warning stare.

"That's still my sister, you're talking about." Okajima held his hands up in surrender.

"hey, since when did this Café have such cute waitresses?" Fuketsuna looked over at the newcomers.

"Oh, I'm not…" Isogai gave her a pleading look, she sighed.

"Welcome to Kunugi-kaze. What can Fu-chan do for you gentlemen today?" she was going to pay him back for this later.

"we'll have whatever today's special is." She smiled as Isogai handed her a notepad, passing by to check on Mrs. Harada and Mrs. Ito.

"So, two espressos, and to chiffon cakes. Will that be all for you Misters?" they gave her a nod, watching her closely as she walked away.

"I'm going to murder Isogai for this." Everyone went off about how cool the things their class rep. did.

"Some things only suit cool guys like Isogai…or me."

"What are you doing here?!"

"The honey toast here is divine. It's why I turned a blind eye to Isogai's part time job. Also, I saw Fu-chan through the window, the uniform is adorable on her. You don't seem too upset about Isogai, being such a man among men. Why is that?"

"Why?" Nagisa seemed to take the question to mind.

"Because he's a good guy, that's all." Okajima blushed. "He got Fu-chan to dress up as a waitress. She's so adorable." Fuketsuna, who happened to be passing by their table 'accidentally' spilled a cup f hot coffee on the perverted boy.

"I may be cute, but you have no chance, fucking pervert." Nagisa looked at his little sister, alarmed.

"Fu-chan!" she ignored him and went to deliver the espressos and cake slices to her table.

"That burned."

"That was kind of the point!" she called over her shoulder, Okajima watched her warily as she came back around. Maehara noted to keep his comments quiet.

"I appreciate the help, Fu-chan." She gave a smile to Isogai, "Don't worry about it, but just so you know, I won't be doing this again."

"Welcome" Isogai and Fuketsuna both stopped, The Class A 'big 5' had walked in. Fuketsuna almost dropped her tray. Putting on a fake smile she walked over.

"Oh…? Oh, dear! Our intel was right, however not only is one student working here, but two."

"Isogai, Shiota, you naughty children." Fuketsuna stepped in front of Isogai. "Hey! Either you buy something, or you get out! I can show you the door if you like." Ren gave her an odd look.

"Hey, you're that mute, girl. You don't sound like a seal anymore. And who knew you were so cute?" she shuddered under Seo's gaze.

"If you show me a good time I might be able to get you off the hook." Nagisa was enraged at this comment, but he kept his calm as Asano strolled up.

"Well, well, Isogai. This is our second major violation of school rules. Shiota, this is your first. I'm actually rather surprised." He looked her over, "Seo's right though, maybe if you give a good enough performance, I'll let you off." Fuketsuna felt disgusted as he stepped forward, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards him.

"L-Let go!" Asano smirked, but did not let go, turning he dragged her out of the store. Isogai and the others followed.

"The last time we found out about your job, you went down to the E-class. It seems you've done no soul-searching since then."

"Can't you keep this quiet Asano." The blonde boy kept a firm grip on the younger of the Shiota siblings, Nagisa watched him, in case he tried anything.

"Just working this month will net me all the money I need."

"Well, I would like to give you a chance, if I can." Asano thought about it before looking back at the E class rep.

"All right—on one condition. Show me your fighting spirit and we'll pretend this never happened." Fuketsuna continued pulling, trying to get him to let go. Seo kept giving her a creepy look. Asano, fed up with her, finally held both her hands behind her back, having experienced first-hand what she'd do if he didn't take the extra precautions.

"My fighting spirit?"

"Per school tradition, those who possess fighting spirit out in society are revered above all else. A fighting spirit that garners enough respect to nullify a conduct violation. And to show that spirit—OW!, You little…!" Fuketsuna, tired of being held hostage, rammed her foot down onto the blonde's toes, forcing him to let go, Asano looked livid, raising his hand to her. Fuketsuna gave him a daring look.

"Do it, hit me. I'm sure daddy'd love to hear you hit one of the schools most promising students." He continued to glare at her, "Anger is becoming of you Gakushu. However, if you wear that face for too long it'll freeze that way." Nagisa and the others bit back laughter. Asano and his 'friends' left.

"Bye bye now, and please, don't come back." Asano ignored her as they turned the corner.

* * *

"Pole-toppling at the sports festival?"

"Yep, if we beat the A class, they'll let Isogai slide." Maehara filled the class in on what transpired at the Café, Nagisa gave Fuketsuna an apologetic look, but she just smiled. However, it was her smile that scared him.

"I'm going to destroy Asano…" the boys who had been there looked at her in fear, Karma watched intrigued.

"Fu-chan has a nasty temper."

"Well, she is Nagisa's sister. When he's mad he's terrifying. So it's to be expected." Nagisa gave a blank look, "I'm…scary?"

"They're obviously lookin' to embarrass us." Terasaka gave his two cents.

"So what do we do? If we say no Isogai will be penalized this time, so will Fu-chan."

"I don't even work there, this is all your guys' fault!" she shot nasty looks to Okajima, Maehara and Isogai. "Had to make me put on that stupid outfit, it was only a matter of time until someone else from school came!" Karma grinned.

"I bet Fu-chan looked cute in a waitress outfit" Okajima's creepy smile returned, "I have pictures!" Fuketsuna walked over, taking his phone and tossing it out the window, into the forest.

"And now, you don't." Okajima looked shocked and terrified at the same time, Karma just bent down to whisper in her ear.

"That's okay, I've got some costumes I'll get you into sooner or later." Her face turned beet red, "Wh-Wh-What's that supposed to mean!?" he said nothing more on the matter as things got serious again.

"If we screw this up Isogai might even be expelled."

"No…you don't have to." Isogai looked at the blue haired girl, "I'm really sorry you got dragged into this, Fu-chan. If I had known..." She smiled, "Hey now, no sad faces. In all honesty, I was happy I could be of help."

"Regardless, you never know what Asano has up his sleeve. And besides, I made this bed—I'll take responsibility and lie in it. Expel me for all I care! I can still pull off an assassination off school grounds." The class erupted.

"What a horrible idea!"

"Quit acting so self-satisfied you cow licked poor!" Isogai looked mildly offended at the term

"Cow licked poor!?" Fuketsuna crawled under her desk, avoiding the things being thrown around.

"Don't overthink it, Isogai. We just have to beat those nerds at pole-toppling, right?" he stabbed the Anti-sensei knife into the class reps. Desk "We've got this in the bag!" Fuketsuna, seeing that it was safe crawled out from under her desk.

"We sure do, we're practically lucky you two got caught working!" Mimura placed his hand on top of Maehara's. "This is our chance to pay 'em back for all their daily spite."

"Topple 'em, hell—we'll destroy 'em."

"Right, big man?" everyone seemed to agree that A class needed to be knocked back down to earth

* * *

The day of the sports festival came quicker than expected, and as the flare gun went off, 3-E and 3-A sped off down the track.

"Woo! Awesome, Kimura! Smile even bigger now! That's it, Justice!" Fuketsuna sweatdropped, Koro sensei had insisted on snapping photos for whatever reason.

"Come on Hara, pick it up!" she called, as the chubbier girl launched at the bread, engulfing it and swallowing it like milk.

"Bread is for drinking." Fuketsuna looked both alarmed and disturbed

"Yes—assassination has improved your physical fitness, balance, kinetic vision and sense of distance. This extraordinary competition is sure to show them off." Fuketsuna made her way to the obstacle course with Kayano as Maehara and Fuwa finished the three legged race.

"You two have this!" their class called out. Fuketsuna and Kaede shared smiles, high fiving one another as she took off through the course.

"Look how fast those runts crawled through the netting! They've got no resistance!"

"Each student's individuality is a weapon. It's up to you how best to use that in pole-toppling, Isogai." He caught the boy looking through the rule book. "What is it?"

"Koro sensei, no matter what anyone says, Asano is one amazing guy. I'm definitely no match for him." Koro sensei looked thoughtful. "It's true no matter how talented you are, once you're out in the world, there's always someone better. Like he is."

"What now? If everyone gets hurt because of me…"

"The thing is…"

"You can't really worry about things like that, Isogai-kun." Fuketsuna came to stand next to the two men.

"Out in the world, one person only has so much power." Koro sensei took a picture with all the boys in it. "The power to command allies into battle: That's where you've got Asano beat. If you find yourself in a pinch, everyone is willing to fight alongside you. That's our personal magnetism." He tied a bandana around the boys head, Fuketsuna smiled,

"He's always right about these kind of things. So what if Asano is A class? E class is so much better than the main campus, you have friends here, and every day is some new adventure."

"As for me, I'm glad I got to be your teacher instead of Asano's" he must have felt better because he turned, facing the guys.

"All right, guys! Let's go into this guns blazing—like always!"

"Yeah!" they charged out onto the field, getting ready for the exhibition match.

"Now for the exhibition match! Seems the E class has challenged A class to a battle! Okay, Kunugigaoka's elite—give 'em hell!"

Nagisa observed the opposing team, "Foreigners?!"

"That's gotta be against the rules!"

"And in the spirit of cultural exchange, this exhibition match will include all our exchange students."

"They're huge! The boys are gonna be throttled!" Fuketsuna looked at the gigantic men on the Class A team.

* * *

"That Asano's being way to careful. Is that how badly he wants to win?" everyone got into position, guarding their respective pole.

"Hey—does the e class even _want_ to win?" Koyama indicated to their lack in numbers. "No one's on offense."

"What's with E class, they're going all-in on defense. Might they be cowed by the skill gap?" Fuketsuna formed an idea in her head, disappearing from the 3-E area and going over to the announcer area.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Offense team, Plan F." Asano gave commands to the foreigners

"Roger!" the larger members took to the field.

"Hey, you can't be in here, no E class members allowed!" Fuketsuna just smiled. "Oh cram it! Or rather, let me cram it for you." She knocked him and the others out. Meanwhile on the field.

"Whoa! Here they come!"

"Dammit!"

"We're not just going to roll over and take this!" Yoshida and Muramatsu sped out onto the field to take down the larger, blonde, American player. The two stopped him temporarily before the burly teenager threw them back.

"Hello Kunugigaoka, So or previous announcer had a bit of an accident. Fu-chan from 3-E will be taking over." The boys on the field sweatdropped, how had she taken down three people so quickly. "Oops looks like 3-E has two down, you guys can do it!" Asano looked at the announcer's tent, irked. What had Happened to Teppei and the others. Whatever had happened he was going to make this annoying thorn in his side pay.

"Why don't you fight instead of defending like a bunch of turtles? Hmph. But you don't even understand me, do you?"

The boys looked at the blonde. "It's alright man. Why don't you attack instead of chatting away." Karma got cocky with the bulky player.

"Hmph. Bring it on!" offense charged the 3-E team head on, that's when Isogai gave the order.

"Okay, guys—now! Operation: tentacles" at once everyone launched upwards before landing on the opposing team's offensive players. "Pin 'em down." Itona jumped up, bringing the pole down a bit to trap the enemy.

"3-E's members have come together, using the weight of the pole to their advantage. What a turn out! 3-A needs to figure something out, quick!" her voice was really starting t grate on the blonde boy's nerves.

"Ain't no rule against using the pole as a weapon!"

"Get off me!" Terasaka put more weight onto the pole. "You ain't goin' anywhere!"

"Guerilla teams on both flanks: Plan K." more of A-classes members charged forwards, this time flanking both sides of Class E, they appeared to be trying to close them in.

"Come on out, attack team! Operation: Mucus!"

"Got it." Class E charged out onto the field again.

"Oh? looks like A class switched to dirty tactics, the offense has turned around to chase Team E."

"An offensive fake-out?!" Isogi studied their opponents closes, before turning and leading the guys towards the stands.

"What's this? It appears Class e's representative has devised a new tactic! Let's hope it' a good one! They've fled into the stands!" everyone watched as members of both teams hopped around, Team A's members stood no chance, they were too big.

"There are no rules about boundaries. come on" Karma egged his pursuer on as he hoped from chair to chair. "The whole school is a battle field."

"What are you doing? quick, stop them!" 3-E continued to hop around, avoiding their opponents.

"Akabane, Kimura, and Isogai! Keep an eye on those three in particular!" Asano kept spitting orders, though this one was easier said than done.

"Isogai, it's about that time!"

"Yep! So far, it's all according to plan!" as if on cue, Yoshida and Muramatsu charged the A-teams pole, the latched on and wouldn't let go.

"Looks like 3-E's Yoshida and Muramatsu have recovered, and they have no intentions of letting go!"

"We practiced taking blows until we were blue in the face."

"The only hard part was acting out the flight into the stands!"

"We're done running! Okay, team: Sonic!" they jumped out of class 3-D's stands, rushing towards Asano's pole.

"All right!" 3-E had this fight won.

"3-E has taken the enemy camp! Asano better think quick, or learn to hide his face! Maybe he could wea a paper bag." That comment was the last straw; he was hunting down that little blue haired run after this was all over.

"Take that, Asano!"

"There might be fewer of us, but as long as we can get up here…" Asano smirked before grabbing Yoshida's arm, twisting it, and throwing the boy off of him. He then hopped up. Knocking Muramatsu from the pole.

"You and I are standing on the same stage. Surely you're prepared to get kicked off." Asano continued to try and kick the Class E members from the pole as his teammates rushed back to help. No matter what he tried tough they just kept coming back. This was their determination. Isogai got down, letting Nagisa launch off his back. Fuketsuna watched, impressed, as her brother grabbed onto the front of Asano's track jacket.

"3-E isn't letting up! Looks like we may have our winner!" there was no way in Hell Asano was going to let these losers win.

"Wait a second, isn't that their defensive? Which means…The E class only has two men on defense!?" A class looked back at Terasaka and Takebayashi, who appeared to be lounging as their other teammates finished of Class A.

"How are they keeping them down?!" Takebayashi readjusted his glasses before answering. "Leverage."

"They seem perfectly Happy with that answer."

"It's a stall, of course." Fuketsuna watched her classmates, impressed. "We two, can't really hold them all back." Takebayashi looked down at their American opponents. "But you guys can't do anything without orders, can you? Maybe he still has an ace up his sleeve. I guess it's better to wait for his orders before you move."

"Damn four eyes!"

"Asano, your orders!" A class and E class were at odds, A trying to pry E off Asano and E refusing to let up.

"Now! Come on, Itona!" The white haired boy sprang out of nowhere, running towards Isogai who flung him towards the A-teams pole. Itona landed a swift kick, letting it begin to fall before he landed, aiding his classmates in dragging the pole to the ground.

"Looks like A-class…"

"The E class…WINS!" Fuketsuna cheered, shooting a victorious smile to Teppei who remained tied up in the back of the tent.

* * *

"Isogai-kun! You were so awesome!" Looks like Isogai had made an impression on some of the first years. Fuketsuna recognized them from her class, before she had been moved up.

"Hey, Thanks." She watched them closely, back then she hadn't been able to talk with her classmates, but maybe she could try, now.

"Yunokawa-san, Konishi-san." Both girls looked her way.

"Isn't that."

"Fuketsuna Shiota." Yunokawa informed.

"Wow, so the rumors were true, you really do talk now."

"And who knew behind that messy hair was such a cute face!" she smiled, reaching up to touch her hair.

"A lot's happened since the grade and class transfer's" Nagisa watched her with a smile. She might finally have some friends her age.

"I bet. I hear E-class is really isolated." Konishi questioned.

"Yeah, we might be on top of the mountain, but the scenery is really nice, and the air is clean." Both girls looked impressed. "Maybe you could give us a tour sometime."

"We'd be happy to have you!" Nagisa placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, Yunokawa and Konishi blushed. "I-Is this your older sibling, Shiota-san?" Fuketsuna smiled, "Yeah, but don't let his girly face confuse you, Nagisa's a boy." Both girls gave him shy smiles, bowing politely. "Pleasure to meet you, Shiota-sempai!" Nagisa bowed back, "A pleasure to meet you both, as well. Yunokawa-san, Konishi-san."

"He's so polite!" Fuketsuna got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"He's also single." Nagisa gave her a surprised look. "Fu-chan!" she just grinned, playfully, "What' it's true."

"We'd love to stay and Chat, Shiota-san. But we've gotta get back to class." Fuketsuna nodded as they exchanged numbers. "Alright, well whenever you want that tour, give me a call. I'll get it cleared with my teacher."

"Sounds good, Bye Shiota-san, Shiota-Sempai." Konishi and Yunokawa left.

"I'm proud of you, Fu-chan. If you had stayed the way you were, you wouldn't have made the friends you just did. And I know for sure, you wouldn't have participated in a school festival." She smiled.

"And I wouldn't have gotten to see you in a waitress outfit." She was about to nod when she recognized the voice.

"K-Karma!?" the reed haired boy grinned, holing up his phone, Okajima must have found his and sent the photo. "I'm going to kill that perverted son of a—"

"I just wish I could have seen this in person. Oh well, it's like I said—" He leaned down, getting close to her face.

"I have plenty of costumes of my own for you to wear." She felt her face heat up again, "I-I don't think…"

"Oh? Well, let me think for you." She tried to move away, she wanted to be anywhere, doing anything, other than having this conversation.

"Uh-uh, fu-chan. It's time for a victory reward." The mischievous glint was n his eye as he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Karma had begun to walk away from the class, "That's my little secret." She felt fear rise up.

"You better have her home before dark, Karma!" he gave a silent wave as they left the school behind.

"I make no promises." Fuketsuna wore a terrified look,

"I'm gonna die…" whatever this red head had planned she was certain, she did not want to know.

* * *

So, finally got ch. 16 done. And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I actually found a few scenes pretty funny, like the above end scene. What will Karma d to poor Fu-chan? You'll have to keep reading to find out ;3

Anyways, Please review, thank you! 3


	17. Love?

Alright, readers, so this is just a cute little side chapter I really wanted to write for any Fuma shippers out there, and Yes, Fuma. That's the couple name I've given to Fuketsuna and Karma. Anyways, Enjoy :3

P.S this chapter was inspired by a story titled: Target! Koro sensei. You should all go read the story, it's fantastic!

* * *

Ch. 17: Love?

* * *

Karma set her down once inside the house. "Karma…where are we?"

"Not important." Of course it was important, she had never been here before, and quite frankly she was terrified to be alone with him in any place. "And didn't I tell you, I had plans for you, fu-chan." If she hadn't been scared before, she was now.

"P-P-Plans?" his advanced on her, backing her into a corner, "Oh yes, since I missed the waitress outfit, I thought I'd dress you up in some of my own."

"I-I don't—"

"Did I say I was giving you a choice?" she wasn't sure she liked this side of Karma, sure he was chaotic and a trouble maker at school, but this was something new entirely.

"you're being awfully pushy, today." His smirk grew wider. "Well, the warden is in, and you need to serve out your sentence, my little prisoner." She felt heat rise to her face. "Now. Go change."

"B-but I don't…" his smirk grew, "Or would you rather I change you myself?"

"N-No, that's ok." She raised her hands in defense, trying to push him away from her.

"Bathroom is upstairs, down the hall and to the left." She sighed, climbing the stairs.

* * *

once in the bathroom she almost screamed, seeing the outfit. In front of her, hung the shortest looking waitress costume she had ever seen.

"I am NOT wearing _this._ " She looked at the small baggie attached to the hanger. "Ears…and a tail? What kind of sick kinks is he into?!" sighing, she relented and changed clothes. "This is shorter than the Kunugi-kaze uniform…" she placed the cat ear headband on and attached the tail, when a knock on the door startled her.

"How's it coming along?"

"If you plan on taking pictures of these costumes, you better hope they never circle back to Okajima!" the red head grinned. "Any photos will be for my eyes only." And Maybe Nagisa's if he was feeling particularly mischievous. The door opened and Karma stared back with interest.

 _'Dammit, she's still cute! I thought for sure something like this would give her some kind of sex appeal…"_ Fuketsuna eyed him warily.

"So, what exactly are you going to have me do dressed like this?" he had ideas, all more embarrassing than the last.

"I'd like for you to add 'Nya' to the end of everything you say." She stared back, the blush growing on her face.

"Y-You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm completely serious." He bent down, closing in on her face. "Or maybe I'll put the collar and leash on you, and we can go for a walk." There was no way she was leaving his house dressed as she was.

"A-As you wish…Nya…" he patted her head. "Good kitty." She felt her eye twitch.

 _'good kitty is gonna claw your damn face, you pervert!'_

"Now, follow me." She sighed and followed him down the stairs to the living room.

"Does the little kitty like movies?" he gave her a playful look, she decided to play along.

"Y-Yes, this kitty like movies, Nya."

 _'this is so embarrassing!'_ he smiled, taking a seat, patting the spot next to him.

"Sit." It was an order. She sat next to him, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "Stay." He got up to put the movie in. she tugged at the hem of the skirt as he sat back down, placing an arm around her as it began to play.

"K-Karma, Nya?" he looked over. "Hm?"

"What was the purpose of this, really?"

"Personal enjoyment." She sighed.

"Not the costume, me, being here." He looked thoughtful.

"I thought it would be nice, I mean, we're always with E class. I guess, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you." She gave him a shy smile.

"I see…I thought you were only messing with me." He glanced over again, his face showed irritation. "If I was messing with you, you'd know it. I mean sure, the costume was. But everything else I've done, has been fully serious." He forced her to look at him.

"I like you, Fu, and not just as a classmate either. Do you like me back?" she stared at him for a long while, before giving him an answer.

"I—" a jump-scare on the screen, made her jump, Karma laughed. "Aww, is the little kitty scared?" in the small commotion she had hidden her face in his jacket. Had she actually been scared? He looked down in surprise.

"You're not scared, are you?" she didn't look up, "M-Maybe a little bit…" once more he made her look up at him, "Just relax, nothing is going to hurt you, as long as I'm around." He didn't like that she was afraid, or that she had tears in her eyes. He hadn't liked it when those Class A jerks had bullied her during first term, or when Terasaka had bullied her in class. He wanted her to smile.

"Fu…" he leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. "I don't want you to be scared anymore. I don't want you to cry anymore. When I see that you are…it makes me angry." What was he trying to say?

"K-Karma?" he hugged her close "I want you to smile." She was startled as he pulled her in. "I want you to be happy, and I want you to enjoy life. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's how I feel."

"Where is all of this coming from, Karma? You've never been very sentimental." He held her at arm's length. Moving a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I just want to protect you."

"Protect me? Karma, please explain, you're really confusing me."

"What's confusing about it.?" she gave him a timid smile. "What is it you want to protect me from, Karma? The world is full of things that could make or break someone like me, and more often than not, it's broken me, up until this year I was afraid, Afraid of talking, Afraid of people…and if I'm being brutally honest, I was afraid to try and Live. Nagisa and I…our mother is…touchy. If something she doesn't like happens she loses her temper, and we take the brunt of her mood swings. Until I transferred into 3-E I thought everyone was like that, I didn't know any better. This world, it looks for people like me to walk on."

"Why do you see it that way?!" he felt angry, "Because that's just how—"

"But it's not! You're stronger than that!" she was startled that he was yelling at her. "I've seen you take down guys twice you size, and you've even given Karasuma sensei a run for his money—"

"Because I had Help—"

"Regardless! Stop telling yourself that you can't do things! You can, and you know it!" he gave her a determined look. "Those things…when you say you can't do something, that's not the girl I fell for. The girl I like is Funny, and mischievous, she's always there to offer a helping hand when anyone is feeling down. Sometimes she's crass and cold-hearted, but those are the things I love most about her."

"L-Love?! Karma that's—" he Silenced her by closing the gap between them. Pulling away his usual cocky smirk had returned.

"I know exactly what I said." She reached her hands up to her lips, sure, it hadn't been the first time he had kissed her, but it had still caught her off guard.

"Why did you—" he leaned her backwards on the couch, as he closed the gap once more.

"K-Karma-kun!" he softly bit at the skin of her neck, leaving a small mark on her pale skin.

"Shh." He silenced her as he moved back up to her lips. Pulling away he stared down her, a smile tugging at his lips now.

"Do you understand now?" she nodded, still in a daze. He leaned back down "And just so you know, you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you." He bit down on her skin again. Establishing his dominance.

* * *

So, that was quite the racy chapter, especially at the end there, but overall I think it turned out really well ;3 but now one of my favorite readers, knows what happens when Karma gets his hands on our favorite little Fu-chan.

I do apologize for the short length but as it is 2:46 a.m. where I am now and I really need sleep. This is my final update for the night.

As per usual, please review 3


	18. Missing?

Ch. 18: Missing?

* * *

"All right, class! The second term mid-terms are just two weeks away! The tie has come at last to surpass class A! Let's go into this red-hot! Hot! Hot!"

"That's oppressively hot!" Koro sensei sped around the room, was per the norm in this class he was using his clones to help everyone study individually.

"It's payback time!"

After classes let out the guys from 3-E Had decided to continue practicing their Parkour skills by roof hopping. Somehow, Fuketsuna had found herself looped into their hare-brained scheme, jumping along.

"no parkour outside of class!"

"No sweat!"

"The sports festival showed 'em: we're no ordinary students!" while they rambled on about beating class A, Fuketsuna's mind wandered back to the other night.

 _"And just so you know, you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you."_ Her face felt hot as she lost her footing in her distraction, tripping over the ledge of a roof and rolling.

"Oww!" Nagisa stopped, glancing back at her. Okajima and Sugaya however kept going. Fuketsuna Gave Nagisa the Okay and he ran off with the others to see what the commotion was.

"What was that noise?!" she had finally caught up with the others, glancing down she saw the flower vendor, the one who had given her the stargazer lily.

"Hold on! I'll call an ambulance!"

* * *

"A hairline fracture of the right femur. It's mild enough that he should be up and walking in a week or so, but given that you kids are a state secret, my men are negotiations a gag-order and an out-of-court settlement."

Koro sensei landed behind them, She didn't even want to know what he was planning.

"K-Koro sensei…" he looked really angry.

"B-but it was such a narrow street…Who'd ever expect an old man to be riding his bike down there?" Okajima was only making this grave deeper. Fuketsuna looked down at her bandaged ankle. While they had been jumping around she had missed a ledge and rolled it, the doctor said she would be fine in a few days.

"He's right."

"I do think what we did was wrong…"

"But we did it to sharpen our skills." Fuketsuna looked at Fuwa, Yada and Rio.

"You just don't get the pressure and panic of havin' to save the earth." Koro sensei, still enraged, slapped all of them in the face.

"will you report that as injuring the students?" Fuketsuna watched hm, still slightly startled.

"I'll overlook it this once." Karasuma informed, he was better at hiding his anger than Koro sensei was. "I knew the risks when I introduced that high-level training…it may have been too soon for you after all. In your haste to prove yourself you let a member of you team get injured. This was my fault." He shot a look at Fuketsuna who averted her eyes.

"sir…we're sorry." Everyone gave an apologetic bow and a sincere apology for having caused as much trouble as they had.

"You may have grown too strong. Drunk on your own power, you injured your classmate and you forgot to put yourself in the shoes of someone weaker than you."

"It was my own fault, koro sensei…I got lost in my thoughts and missed the ledge. Don't blame them for my own mistake." He shot her a menacing look and she silenced herself.

"This stunt makes you no different than the students on the main campus. " he pulled out one of their classroom study books and tore it in half. "Mid-terms are now exactly two weeks away. I forbid any of you from studying for them. It's not a punishment. There are simply other things you should be studying first." He looked up towards the old man's room, "I'm responsible, too. For having forgotten to teach them."

* * *

The next day rolled around and they had all been gathered together outside some shabby old school house.

"Listen to this, children! Principal Matsukata has been hurt, so he can't walk for a while."

"What?"

"He got hurt?"

"Poor mr. principal"

"so instead, these young men and women will do anything we need for the next two weeks."

"okay!"

* * *

"How'd we wind up with collective responsibility?"

"what a disgrace."

"I think those kids think you're a tree, Terasaka." Fuketsuna looked around at all the kids from across the room.

"You have pretty hair!" she smiled, looking down at the little girl, "Thank you! You're dress is pretty cute." She smiled, tugging on the skirt. "Momma got it, she said it reminded her of me."

"Really? Your momma must really love you." The little girl smiled before running off.

"Koro sensei gave each of us a sticky slap. He said he'd treat us all equally to keep things fair."

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay—we should have realized someone could get hurt." Nagisa watched his sister's interaction with the younger kids, smiling.

"Who knew she'd be so good with Kids." Maehara watched as she calmed them down.

"Fu-chan's always been good with kids, regardless of whether she could speak or not. She's got a kind aura about her. It's soothing."

"She might be my type after all." Nagisa gave him a look. "No offense, but you're a huge player, Maehara. I don't want Fu to be alone with you." He looked taken-a-back.

"I can't be anywhere near as bad as Karma!" Nagisa sweatdropped, watching the red head.

"I've known karma a lot longer, so I know I can trust him." Maehara seemed to understand where he was coming from. And in fact the two were good for each other. Karma brought Fuketsuna out of her shell, and Fuketsuna kept the red haired trouble maker grounded.

* * *

"Two weeks of unpaid work as a condition for keeping class E's secret? A small price to pay for that bounty."

"Takebayashi…" two of the kids had pulled the boys pants down, Fuketsuna saw this and cracked up.

"Nice skivvies, Takebayashi! Real manly!" the boy finally seemed to take notice, pulling his pants back up. A blush on his face at her comment, she just smirked.

"I never pegged you for a briefs guy." Takebayashi hurried away.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing for us, now? Barging in on us en masse…reckon you can at least work off the oxygen you're taking up." Fuketsuna took note of this girl's attitude and stood, limping over to her.

"I'd watch the attitude kid. Some of us can be unpredictable."

"Looks like sis Sakura is in a bad mood…"

"Yeah."

"These guys are gonna get murdered."

"She's been here for five years—the oldest kid around. She spent two of those years resisting school control! Sis Sakura, the elite NEET!"

"Something sure set you guys off…"

"You make it sound cool and all, but in reality, she just doesn't go to school." Muramatsu ruined the girls bad image by explaining what was really going on.

"First, have you got what it takes to work?" Fuketsuna grinned, "Yeah big brother, do you have what it takes?" he shot her a look to which she shrugged off.

"Let's just see, shall we? hmm?" as she was about to lunge at hi the floor caved in under her, startling he poor girl.

"Aw! That part of the floor is no good!" Isogai looked at the caretaker's assistant. "Aren't you getting it fixed? I mean…this building is pretty decrepit." She gave a sorry smile, "We just don't have the money. Any waitlisted student—any child not attending primary school—our principal takes them in at rock bottom prices. He can't hire any staff, so he winds up working the hardest." Maehara looked deep in thought.

"Twenty-nine of us for two weeks…I bet we could get some stuff done."

"sure we could!" Hara seemed happy with the idea of fixing this place up.

"Okay, guys, lets divide up the duties and work in his stead!" Fuketsuna looked about the room as everyone rallied together, she would try to help the best she could.

"First, a strategy meeting!"

* * *

"Please stop, Sir Karma! You mustn't hurt anyone else!"

"No, Princess! I must drive out this monster! Otherwise, peace will ne'er return to our kingdom." Fuketsuna cracked up watching the performance.

"For some reason…Karma doesn't strike me as a knight…I think he would have made a better monster."

"Honestly, it's hard to tell with him." The red head spotted Fuketsuna, sending her a playful smirk, she looked away from him, the other night still playing in her head.

"Karma, you jerk. The script said no contact! Or was smackin' me around you plan all along?!" Karma and Terasaka jumped away from one another, the red head drawing the pretend sword from its sheath.

"Wow, such realistic action…"

"Yeah, and that lady's acting really sucks me in!"

"Hey! T-to your rest, monster." Okuda ran on stage, placing a rag over Terasaka's nose and mouth, he hit the floor, hard. Fuketsuna gave the girl a frightened look.

"The age's chloroform but the monster to sleep unhurt."

"And they all lived happily ever after with the power of chemistry." Fuketsuna sweatdropped, chemistry was never a factor in any fairytale, but as long as the kids enjoyed it that's all that mattered.

"That's sneaky!"

"All right, children, clap your hands if you liked that!"

* * *

"What a huge help, having the junior-high kids from a prestigious school look over their work one on one!"

"Oh, no, no, miss—we're the bottom of the barrel. Please don't expect much." Rio had a way with words, Fuketsuna just wished they hadn't been so harsh.

"Ne, Fu-chan. I don't understand this." She looked at the worksheet. "Oh, you just forgot to cross multiply, here, see?" the boy looked at his worksheet and smiled.

"See, 9 times three is 27, and if cross multiply the 9 with the 4 you have 36, plus the two you have left over from nine times three, that gives you 8, carry the left over 3 and you have your answer, 387." The younger boy smiled.

"I get it now, thank you!" she was happy she could be of any kind of help to these kids.

"Make it snappy, Nagisa! Weren't you supposed to get me into Tokyo university?" Looks like Sakura was bet on giving her older brother a hard time, standing up she walked over.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, give him a break. Okay?" The pink haired girl gave Fuketsuna an irritated glance. "Why?"

"None of us are skilled teachers, we're learning right along with you. Give him a chance to think." Nagisa gave her a thankful smile as she wandered off to help another child.

"Hey, Sakura chan. Why did you quit going to school?" Fuketsuna stopped, looking back.

"Bullying of course—Bullying! The typical stupid kind! I don't get people…Kids that age should be sweet and innocent. But once they get a little bigger and stronger, I guess they use that strength to hurt people."

"I see now. You act harsh because that's how you're treated…" Sakura looked at Fuketsuna, "It doesn't make it any easier when you seclude yourself…" Sakura gave her a second glance.

"How would you know, you exude confidence." Fuketsuna smiled. "I didn't use to, in fact, I was isolated for something I couldn't help. I had trouble with speech."

"But you talk just fine." Fuketsuna smiled, Sakura stared at the table.

"People always tell me, 'don't run away' or 'if you don't like it, go to school, get stronger yourself. Just like mom and dad say. Well, you look weaker than me, so you probably don't understand."

"I understand completely; school is hard when you feel you don't have a voice."

* * *

*Two weeks later.*

"I see you've come to look at the flowers again?" she looked up as the flower vendor approached her.

"Yeah, I thought some of these would be nice for the old man's care center." Fuketsuna filled him in on what they had accomplished.

"Sounds like a rough two weeks.

"I guess. But it was well worth it." He smiled at her.

"well, maybe next time you'll think before acting so foolishly." She plucked some calla lilies from their bin and smiled.

"With our class…I highly doubt it." He kept his warm smile as he spoke again.

"Also, maybe you won't be so quick to trust a total stranger, chibi." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, twisting her arm behind her back to prevent escape.

"What are you—" her vision faded.

"just relax." He held the rag up to her mouth and nose for a few more seconds until she finally went limp.

"Now, I can really put on a show for that monster." The florist loaded her up into his van before packing up all of his others flower and leaving his usual location behind.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Fu-chan today?"

"She said she was going to buy flowers; from that vendor we saw the day of the accident." Hinano informed the girls older brother. "she never did come back though…did she?"

"Think somethings up? Nagisa?" even Karma had been concerned, no one had seen the blue haired girl in the last few hours, it wasn't like her to just disappear.

"I'm going to try her cell, maybe she just went home." Nagisa dialed Fuketsuna's number, letting it ring.

"The number you have reached is temporarily out of service…" the automated message rang loud and clear, setting off alarms in the older sibling's mind. Hanging up he turned to look at his classmates.

"She didn't answer…" Even Karma felt a bit of fear rising up inside him. What had happened?

* * *

Everything was fuzzy.

"So, you're awake? Perfect timing." She stared through hazy vision at a mosaic blob of color.

"Wh-Where…?" as things became clearer she noticed it was the florist who stood in front of her.

"All in due time, chibi-chan." Despite the current situation he still wore that warm smile.

"What did you do to me? where am I!?" the rattling of chains made her look up, he had her against the wall.

"Where you are is none of your business, but I'll let you in on a secret." He held her face in his hand, drawing her up to look at him, "you're a long way from home." He pulled out a syringe, sticking the needle in her arm he drained it into her bloodstream.

"Now, sleep chibi-chan. Because when you wake up. You'll be in hell."

Her vision began to fade again as she fell asleep.

 _'somebody…please, help…me'_

* * *

So, another chapter done. As usual please continue to review, even if you don't like where this is going I promise it will get better in time. I love hearing from my readers. 3


	19. Please

Ch. 19: Please…

* * *

Pain…searing pain, that was all she could feel, she had tried to scream out, however, something prevented this.

"You know, those friends of yours bought some flowers for Irina…" was he seriously trying to make small talk as he caused her pain. "They have this hare-brained scheme that they told me about." Fuketsuna stared at him through tired eyes.

"They want to help that Phys ed. Teacher of yours and Irina get together. However, love has no place in our world. She'd know that better than anyone. The moment you begin to feel a semblance of happiness; this world rips it away." She felt her pain return in full. "But, I'd imagine you're too young to know that struggle." The florist wasn't wrong, but she had only just began to enjoy her life at school.

"You're the perfect candidate for something I've been working on, however, it's still experimental." Her eyes followed him towards the table in the corner, surgical equipment, odd colored liquids in vials.

"This might hurt…"

* * *

"Any word from the police, on Fu-chan?" Nagisa looked down at his desk.

"They haven't found her, even mom is starting to worry. She's never done anything like this."

"Hey, she'll turn up, eventually. Right?" Kayano reassured the blue haired boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll admit; it's been kinda gloomy with her gone." Nagisa looked back at Terasaka, "That's surprising coming from you, Terasaka."

"He's right though. Fu-chan's always ready to help us when she can. Now, maybe it's time we do the same for her." Nagisa smiled, looking around at his friends, landing on Karma he paused, this had to be the hardest on him as well. It wasn't a secret anymore that the two junior-high kids were an item, especially when she had come to class with a hickey on her neck, at first, Nagisa hadn't been too happy with the red head, but he made Fuketsuna happy, and that's what mattered.

Not only had Fuketsuna vanished, but Bitch sensei had quit coming to classes as well, their plan to get her and Karasuma together had flopped and the blonde teacher had left in a rage.

"There's no sign of her on GPS or public surveillance camera's"

"She wouldn't leave over something like that, would she?"

"That's not it." All eyes were on the florist they had bought the bouquet from, why was he here, in their classroom? "There's still something you need her to do."

"Right? And besides, it's fun having her around."

"Yes, You've bonded nicely with her…and chibi-chan." That nickname set off alarms in Nagisa's mind. "My preliminary findings have already verified that much." Could this man have taken Fuketsuna? "All I do is exploit that." Realization hit, that this man was a threat.

"I'm the assassin known as the reaper. And now I have a lesson for you all." To say things ad gotten tense would be an understatement, Nagisa watched this man with anger, however, in the back of the room, Karma had already likely planned how to kill him several different ways.

"A flowers beauty negates human caution and opens the heart. Just like I told you guys, Nagisa. But the original reason flowers evolved to be lovely and fragrant was to attract insects. —Ritsu, bring up the image's I sent you." Bile rose in Nagisa and Karma's throats. One image had been of Bitch sensei and the other had shown Fuketsuna, she looked like she was in severe pain, as she hung from the ceiling of her holding cell.

"What did you do!" anyone with good vision could see how empty her eyes looked, just like back then…

"I've merely improved chibi-chan." Improved…what was he taking about.

"Bitch sensei, Fu-chan…" Yada looked at the two images, worry was clear.

"I'll cut to the chase: If you want to keep them alive, You must all come to the location I specify—and not a word to your teachers. You don't have to if you don't want to. I can send them to you. To each of you, equally, in little pieces. And my next flower will likely be one of you."

"Hey, now buddy…" Terasaka and his little gang approached the formerly kind flower vendor.

"We have no real obligation to save that bossy bitch. However, you took one of our own from us, and we want her back. Plus…did you think we wouldn't give you a beat down right here, you kidnapper?"

"That's incorrect, Terasaka, wrong on all counts. You all like her more than you think. And humans could never cut down a reaper." He flung the flowers up, scattering petals.

"Fear not, the reaper only cut's people down." Isogai picked up the map marking the location reaper had provided.

"come as a class to the location on the map before 6:00 tonight."

"Just like with Takaoka and Shiro…they must be looking to take us hostage and draw out koro sensei." Chiba may have been onto something

"Dammit!"

* * *

"There, there, chibi-chan." The blue haired girl looked befitting of her name now, her hair was gross and matted down, with not only dirt but blood and sweat. "we'll watch them suffer together. It'll be fun, I promise." Reaper held her head up, forcing her to look at him. "It'll be just a little longer, my tiny stargazer." He ran his thumb over her mouth, giving her an endearing smile.

"Looks like they've arrived. Now we can have some real fun."

* * *

"Big space he's got here."

"That's all of you? Okay, then I'm closing it up." The door behind them closed and locked, via remote control.

"Hmm. So you can see what we're doing. 'reaper' more like 'peeper' " this was no times for jokes, what was the red head thinking?

"We kept our end of the bargain. Just give back Fu-chan and Bitch sensei and it'll all be over" Reaper pushed a button, sending the floor downwards.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Reaper spoke to them as they came face to face. "Trapping complete. Doing it all at once like this keeps the risk to a minimum." Nagisa looked behind the false florist.

"Fu!" the grey haired reaper glanced back.

"Wonderful, isn't she? She's a mindless zombie right now, so brainwashing her will be easy."

"What did you do to my sister?!" The Reaper smiled, "It's not what I've done, but what I can do. Besides, if he comes quietly, no one gets killed. Now, let's have a little fun shall we?" what was he panning to do? Watching as he walked over to Fuketsuna, the reaper placed his fingers on the lowest part of her rib cage before pressing in, eliciting a painful scream.

"STOP IT!" she had already been through so much, and he could only imagine her suffering over the last two weeks.

"If we go the defiant route, you won't get mad enough to kill?" Okajima distracted him, Nagisa sent the boy a thankful smile.

"Nope. You're a little too scared—even for a kid."

"Actually, I'm a little relieved."

"Here! It sounds hollow here." Takebayashi ran over to where mimura had indicated, pulling an explosive out of his vest. "A shaped charge!" as soon as the smoke had cleared, 3-E had vanished from the giant cage.

"Huh? Right! Now we're talking!" he looked back at Fuketsuna.

"Don't go anywhere, not that you could in your state." He smiled at her before wandering off to find his escaped prisoners.

* * *

"Now for the moment of truth." As the speakers came on in the underground maze, each student stopped walking.

"Can you hear me, E Class? The truth is, I'm very pleased you escaped. It'll be the warm up before the unknown big game. I expect great things from you."

"It's like…a game."

"Let's intercept him here. No matter which way he comes from, we'll have the upper hand if we out number him."

"Back us up, Ritsu."

"Don't feel like it. Not like I'm gonna defy the Reaperman." The computerized girl was dressed sloppily as she picked her nose. Ritsu had been hacked. "I'd sooner turn off than do any work."

"She's been hacked!" footsteps echoed in the empty corridor "Wha—"

"That jerk!"

"he's just waltzin' right up!" Muramatsu and Yoshida charged head on towards the reaper, only to be throttled. Reaper left them on the ground.

"The first skill I honed upon becoming an assassin, was head-on combat. It's ninety nine percent unnecessary for an assassin, but without it, the remaining one percent of targets would get away. If you're looking to be the world's best assassin…it's an indispensable skill." In a flash he sped towards Kayano, ramming his knee into her stomach.

"Females are so fragile, even Chibi is stronger than this one. Can't be treating the rest of my hostages so carelessly." Nagisa had heard enough.

"Move aside, everyone. I'll take him." The murderous look was back in the blue haired boys eyes. Karma watched him, warily.

"Nagisa…" the red head knew it was best to stay out of the blue haired boy way when he got angry. This 'Reaper' had kidnapped his little sister, tortured her in front of their class, and those were only the things they knew about, heaven only knew what she had suffered in the last two weeks.

Nagisa's attempt however failed as the reaper took them down, one by one.

"The clap stunner. yours and Lovro's might stun a cat. But this skill has yet another level. Human consciousness has a wavelength: the higher the peaks, the more sensitive one is to stimulation. So when your foes consciousness is at its most sensitive peak, you strike with your most powerful sound wave. The impact won't just temporarily spook your opponent, it'll paralyze their nerves, immobilizing them for a while."

"So, that's it, eh? Now then…I seem to be short some people."

* * *

"Nagisa…" everyone had been handcuffed to prevent a second escape.

"I don't know how you're going to kill koro sensei, or brain wash our classmate. But will it really go according to plan?" Karma was egging on his already foul mood.

"no matter how poor my intel, I always get results. That's the world's best assassin for you." Reaper looked down at his phone.

"Karasuma?"

"How did he know?"

"The octopus said. If there was ever a wall his students couldn't get over…then it'd be his turn."

Fuketsuna watched through blurry vision.

"hmm?" her eyes roamed around the room, everything was hazy and she didn't know where she was.

"Ah, so you've come to? Guess I have to act fast." He held her chin up once more. "Your friends tried a rescue attempt, but it failed. Now they're locked away, just like you, my little chibi." The blue haired girl stared back at him with dull eyes as he removed her gag.

"Karasuma and that monster should be here soon, then we can really have some fun." That pain returned again, Fuketsuna let out an ear splitting scream as he pressed the button on her shock collar.

"Fu!" The reaper placed the gag back in the young girls mouth before walking away. Nagisa watched his sister carefully.

"Irina, Plan 16."

"My time to shine."

* * *

A giant blob of yellow fell into the cell containing 3-E.

"Koro sensei!"

"Sir!"

"Are you okay?"

"That was disappointingly quick. I didn't even have to use the hostages. Let's go say good bye." The reaper walked back towards the basement level, leaving Karasuma with Irina.

"Miss Irina…"

"Sensei!" Koro sensei turned to look at everyone. "Class…is everyone unhurt?"

"We're fine, but Fu-chan isn't lookin' to hot." Isogai looked back at the 3-E class member. "She's enduring though. I can't believe he captured you, too." Koro sensei touched the bars, letting it melt one of his fingers.

"Bars made of anti-me material, eh? It's tricky stuff, to be sure...but my body has finally overcome it!"

"Really?" everyone seemed surprised at this news.

"Now to reveal to you…my secret internal-organ weapon!" He built up everyone suspense before bending down and licking the bars with his tongue. "I made thins tongue with a coating of digestive juices. Give me half a day and I can lick these bars away."

"Too slow!"

"Say…" Reaper had returned, with Irina and Karasuma in tow.

"Keep licking like that and I'll detonate everyone neckbombs."

"What? Aw!" Reaper landed in front of them, "Now, then—better hurry. I'm about to flood this place with water." They all gave surprised looks.

"At least to guys will be able to swim towards the top, Chibi-chan though…I think I'll bring her with, let her enjoy watching her classmates die. This is a drainage canal. On my command from the control room above, two hundred tons of water per second, will squeeze you into noodles against these bars." The Reaper turned, hearing chains rattling.

"Ah, Chibi-chan. Welcome back to the world of the living. I was just telling your friends how everything was going to happen." He strolled over, taking the gag from her mouth again, as soon as it was removed she spat in his face.

"Fuck you!" he pressed the button again. "Now, now, chibi that's no way to talk to a superior."

"S-Superior m-my ass!" she struggled through the pain of the electrocution. "The d-day I regard you…a-as, anything other than a monster…is—" he must have cranked up the level because she stopped, giving into the pain as she fell out of consciousness.

"Hmm, maybe she's still too head strong. That's a shame, I had such high hopes." The reaper unchained the blue haired girl, dragging her across the floor.

"you can join your friends underwater then." He reattached her shackled to the bars behind her.

"Wait! You intend to kill the students, too?" Karasuma seemed opposed to this idea, these kids were under his care, and if anything happened to them he knew it was going to cause a lot of trouble. However, this wasn't the only reason, Class E had really grown on him.

"Of course. it's too late to wait."

"Irina! You knew as much, and yet…" the blonde ignored him, turning to look at her former class.

"As a pro, I just prioritized results, that's all. Isn't that what you wanted?" Reaper shrugged Karasuma off before smiling. "True, I may be a little harsh…or should I let our best chance of saving the earth slip away before our eyes?"

"Here's how the government sees it." Karasuma landed a nasty blow to the Reapers face. "The lives of 29 people are weightier than the Earth. If you still plan on killing them, too…I'll stop you…" Everyones mood lighten slightly,

"Mr. Karasuma!"

"So cool!" Nagisa took this opportunity to check on Fuketsuna, crouching down he checked to make sure her breathing was steady.

"Fu-chan…"

"And I'll tell you this, Irina: Being a pro isn't quite so carefree." The reaper took his moment of distraction to run off down the hall.

"I don't think so!" everyone watched as their teacher took off after the assassin, "Karasuma! Turn on your transceiver!"

"Hmph. How rash." She took off her collar, spinning it around on her finger as she antagonized her former class. "Karasuma may stand apart from others…but _he_ goes even further. Just look at how easily he trapped the octopus."

"Bitch sensei…" Nagisa didn't stray far from his sister. As soon as the blonde had said he piece she left them alone.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Isogai and Okano knelt down beside the blue haired boy. "She seems to be stable…I don't like seeing her this way, though." Kayano placed a hand on his back.

"Fu-chan's really strong."

"Yeah, she'll come back stronger, she always does." Nagisa smiled at his friends.

"Karasuma! Are you all right?!"

"What is it?" everyone listened over the transceiver "I finally got through. What was that explosion."

"I'm all right, but Irina's trapped under debris. I don't have time for that. I'm going after the reaper."

"You can't! Why won't you help her, Karasuma sensei?" Hinano was distraught, sure their blonde teacher has messed up, but no one deserved to be left behind.

"Kurahashi…Irina partnered with the reaper to get results her own way. A real pro accepts her own responsibility."

"You're so…stupid, Karasuma sensei." Fuketsuna had Koro sensei get closer. "Irina sensei…is only acting like this…because you hurt her feelings."

"Fu-chan, don't overexert yourself!" She flashed her brother a look, telling him to shut up.

"if any of us, are going to make it out of here alive…you need to fix your mistake."

"What's being a pro have to do with this, anyway? I know this is coming from a fifteen year-old…but bitch sensei is only 21! Growing up in an environment with no peace of mind, she probably forgot to pick up some of the pieces along the way that would make her a grown up. So please…rescue her, Karasuma sensei. Just like you forgive us students when _we_ make mistakes."

* * *

"The bomb's remote only has a detonate command and an unlock function. So simple that they won't explode if we pull them off. And he'll never know."

"Th-This is rough." Terasaka had been placed in the bottom of their pile up, and struggled to hold the person on his shoulders.

"This protective coloring matches the walls, and the light quality is just right!"

"Just like you said, there's a spot the camera can't see properly."

"Then, with Sugaya's spray…"

"The assassination camo works great with our P.E uniforms. We can make 'em perfectly wall colored." Fuketsuna listened closely, she really hoped no water began flooding in otherwise she'd be screwed.

"Sheesh, who knew the RC peeping squad would play such a big role?"

"What about Koro sensei, he's got protective coloring built in."

"Which means he's buck naked right now." Fuketsuna shuddered. "Guys, that's… not an image I need right now…" he constantly felt like she was slipping in and out, her mind was still really hazy as she tried to recall what had happened in case witness testimony was needed.

"Now I can never get married."

"Quit blushing or he'll see you!"

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Um, Er…The reaper has a knife—no, a wire. He uses that on Karasuma, and—oh, wow! He blocks with the elbow—no good. Eek! He's using his knife as a shield, and seeing that, he switched to a kick, but at the same time…! What a—What a great fight!"

"What the heck are you saying?!" it appeared everyone was sick of the octopi's commentary on the fight.

"Explain it so we understand!"

* * *

"The man had marvelous skills, but too much faith in them" Fuketsuna stared down at the man who had held her prisoner. She had missed two weeks of school, mid-terms, and likely a whole list of other things she didn't know about.

"whoever influenced him was a fool. He coud have used his skills to follow a much straighter path."

"Sparing people or killing them…"

"Either way he would have chosen the path most traveled…" Karasuma glanced back at Fuketsuna. "Whether he was steered in the wrong direction or not, Reaper had copious amounts of time to think on and correct his actions, and yet, he still wound up like this. Fate is just funny that way."

"Shiota?"

"The world is full of people like the reaper, some people however, are good at hiding malicious intent. That was where he fell though. He didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted. He put innocent lives at risk because he thought he was saving the earth. He was very wrong."

"Shiota's right. It's all up to the person and the world around them." Nagisa stared down at the grey haired assassin.

"Yes, exactly. Right, Irina?" the blonde froze in the middle of her escape plan. Everyone turned as she tried to sneak away.

"You bitch! What's the big idea, tryin' to run away?!" Fuketsuna smiled as the guys took off after her, "We've all still got a lot to teach each other, right, Koro sensei?" the yellow octopus turned.

"Indeed, Fu-chan. And with only a short amount of time left…I hope we can get through everything." The guys had managed to catch Irina and brought her before the jury.

"Argh! Just do whatever you want! The boys with their usual pent-up animal lust. The girls with their usual envy of my beauty—just let it all out in an explosion of sexual violence!"

"What is with you and the sexual things?!"

"Her ideas are getting wild!"

"Look, just come to school like always. No more shirkin' your duties for days on end."

"I'm dying to know ore about that story—swindling Arabian royalty until you were on the brink of war!"

"If you don't come back, I'll just keep that French ' _Boys over Flowers'_ manga you lent me." Irina seemed caught off guard as she listened to them.

"I was this close to killing all of you."

"It doesn't matter. In the end you didn't, right?" Fuketsuna gave the blonde teacher a weak, but friendly smile. "Everyone makes mistakes Irina sensei, hopefully you learned from this one. Class E never goes down without putting up a fight."

"Backstabbing, treachery…isn't that what makes you a bitch?"

"And if we can't enjoy school with a bitch, what are we doing being junior-high assassins, anyway?"

"That's right." He held up a rose for her "This flower wasn't borrowed from our students. I came by it intentionally, by defeating the enemy. Is that good enough for your birthday?"

"Yes." Fuketsuna smiled at the two teachers, it seemed he finally got it through she wanted something sentimental. She felt someone at her side now.

"Hey, you okay?" she smiled, looking at the red head.

"I've felt better, but I'll manage." He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"You always do, Fu-chan. But I recommend seeing a doctor, he did quite the number on you." He leaned closer, reaching for her hair. He pulled it into its usual side ponytail and smiled, pulling away.

"That's better. You're not you without it."

"You're such a dork, Karma-kun." He shrugged. "Would you like me any less if I weren't?"

"No, never change Karma." she leaned her head on his shoulder, falling asleep again.

* * *

So, 19 chapters in, please let me know what you all think. 3


	20. Broken

Hey guys, so we've hit chapter 20! At last! So I'm super excited I got this far I figured I'd right another sort of sweet and romantic chapter between Fuketsuna and Karma…btw if you value my character, do not, under and circumstance, google image search Fuketsuna….I did and now I wish I had not. Anyways, enjoy the story.

* * *

Ch. 20: Broken.

Fuketsuna waited at the turn off, looking down at her watch. Having just come from the doctor she smiled, he had given her the clean bill of health and tomorrow she was allowed to return to school.

"Hey, look at that girl, she's pretty cute."

"Oh, yeah. No kidding. Think she'd go for me?"

"No way, man." Fuketsuna glanced over at the guys taking about her, a grin spreading on her face as she walked over. "You better hope my big brother doesn't hear you two." She laid on the innocent younger sister charm, luring them in before she struck.

"Hey, what your big brother doesn't know, won't hurt him, will it?"

"No, but if you don't get your hands off her, I might hurt you." Karma grabbed the one guy by the collar of his shirt.

"H-Hey, buddy, we don't want no trouble" he looked at Fuketsuna, pleadingly. "Come on, Karma. Let's just go…" The red head gave the dark haired boy a warning glare before letting him go.

"You really are possessive, aren't you?" he smiled, taking her hand in his, "I thought I'd already told you. I don't like when people touch my things." She laughed at him. "Something funny?" she shook her head.

"Not at all, in fact it's kinda cute." He gave her an amused look, "Well, I'm glad I amuse you." Pulling her in, he wrapped his hands around her waist, trapping her as he bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"You have scars…I don't like that." She felt self-conscious, he had pinpointed her current flaw, lifting her head so she had to look at him he moved her shirt collar aside, surveying the damage.

"I-It's not like I had a say…" he let go, holding onto her hand again, dragging her off down the street. Tugging her into an empty alley way

"I don't like when you get hurt…"

"I know, but its not like I wanted him to kidnap me, I just wanted to buy flowers for the school house. Why are you so mad?"

"I'm mad, because you don't seem grasp the concept that all of us were worried. I'm mad, because you wandered off alone and I wasn't able to protect you, that's my job! I'm Mad, because he hurt you…and I couldn't stop it."

"Karma…? Hey, look at me." She smiled at him, touching his face softly, he stared at her for a long while.

"I'm fine, and I know you're mad, but please, for my sake, don't be. I'm safe now, that's what matters right?" he gave no answer.

"I—" she laughed, "I know, and you can be mad all you want but please, let's just enjoy the day, it's been a while since I was allowed to roam around, without a nurse following me." Karma sighed in defeat, he wasn't good at saying no to her.

"Fine, but stay close." It was her turn to sigh, "I suppose you'll punish me with one of your games if I don't?" he smirked.

"Wow, you're getting better at this." She gave the red head a sly grin, "Well, if the last punishment game we played was any indication, I can promise I at least liked it…well, maybe not the café cat costume…however, it's natural I'd catch on." She winked at him, walking a bit further ahead.

"Want to grab some coffee?"

"You drink coffee?" his inquiry was honest, he had been in class with her for quite a while and not once had he ever seen her drink coffee.

"Well, no. Coffee is really bitter, but I was trying to make a suggestion. I think the one I waitressed at is near here." Karma thought back on the photo's Okajima had sent him and went red in the face.

"No…not there." She turned, "Okay…well, where do you want to go? It's the business district so you have a wide selection." Karma seemed deep in thought. "Well, there's the Rikugien Gardens."

"You want to go to a historical place?"

"No, but the fall leaves are showing now." She smiled, he wanted something quiet, and with how crazy things had been lately she could hardly blame him.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

* * *

"It's so pretty!" Fuketsuna smiled, standing in the center of the bridge, "I wish I had a camera."

"Why?" she turned, clasping her hands behind her back. "Because, memories are nice, but a photo will last forever. Plus, it'd be nice to have an escape." He paused, walking towards her.

"Pictures fade, Fu. Memories however—"

"Memories…some I wish I could forget, and maybe I will in time, but this place…This place I hope stays with me, I like it here."

"What are you taking about? Fu, are you okay?" he noticed her shaking and let it go, "Hey, let's keep walking."

"Is it okay…" she sat down on the bridge, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"What?" Karma looked at her with concern, she seemed more spaced out today.

"Is it okay—for me to be angry?" Karma seemed surprised, earlier she had seemed fine, wanting to avoid the topic altogether.

"Fu?" he followed her gaze to her reflection, her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I don't want to be…but it's really hard."

"Have you talked to Nagisa?" she didn't move, "I don't want him to worry about me anymore, I'm always causing him and mom so much trouble…" Karma leaned back, looking upwards at the trees overhead.

"I think you can be angry, just this once. E class goes through a lot, and when one of us suffers, we all do. As human beings, we try and get through it the best we can, but when life gets too hard we find friends to lean on. There's a lot on our plate with this assassination, so I'd honestly be worried if you didn't get angry now and then."

"I see. I guess I'm always worried I'm just getting in the way." She reached up to touch the burn scar on her neck, "During those two weeks…I was scared. Scared I'd never see mom or Nagisa again, scared I'd never get to go back to school, I'd never see my friends again, scared that I'd…"

"Hey, Shh." Karma pulled her closer, leaning her head on his shoulder he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Everything you're feeling is Okay, Be sad, be angry, scream. It's okay." That gave him an idea.

"Scream, right now." She glanced upwards at him, wiping some tears off her face.

"Wh-What?" Karma stood, his usual grin plastered on his face. "K-Karma, I-I don't think…"

"Don't think, Just do it. trust me! AHHH!" she stared at him like he was crazy

"Do it, scream!" he egged her on.

"Ahhh…" he stared at her, "That was pathetic, Fu-chan. scream like you mean it. AHHH!"

Taking in a sharp breath she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH!" the red head smiled, "Again!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she felt slightly better, blushing as she realized a few elderly people had stopped to stare, she hid her face in her hands.

"See, it feels better right?" he sat back down, staring out at the water. "Yeah…I don't think I'll ever stop being angry though."

"That's fine, just remember to keep living life. Otherwise you'll fade." Fuketsuna continued to stare at her reflection. "I think…I've had enough of the outside world for today. can we please go?"

"Yeah, alright." He helped her stand as they headed for the gardens exit.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know…but I don't think I'm ready to go home yet."

"Hmm, Movie?" she shook her head.

"Too many people…Karma, I'm just really tired." He nodded, "Alright, do you want to go home after all?" she gave a slight nod.

"I think mom should still be at work. I'm really sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." He crouched down, "What are you—"

"Get on, I'll carry you." She felt her face heat up, "N-No that's—"

"Fuketsuna Shiota, do not make me carry you over my shoulder." Reluctantly she got on his back, and he straightened himself before walking. Fuketsuna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Karma…why—why did you choose someone like me?" he smiled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why? Heh, I've told you before haven't I? you're funny, mischievous, playful, crass, kind and cold hearted, and easy to tease."

"what about things you dislike…?" he stopped for a minute, "Things I dislike? You're quick to do things on your own, and you rarely ask for help. You put others before yourself, you sometimes seem closed off, and you keep your world so small." She turned her head, watching the people as they passed by.

"That's a lot of things to dislike…"

"Yes, but when you care about someone enough, you take the bad with the good"

"I think…koro sensei's lectures…are taking their toll on you. You're starting…to sound mature." Fuketsuna started to doze off.

"You think so." He laughed at the idea. "Maybe you're right. Whether or not that octopus is our target, he's still a good teacher—" he heard her breathing even out, signaling she had fallen asleep.

"sleep well, Fu-chan."

* * *

A knock at the door snapped Nagisa from his studies, waking over he opened the door, letting Karma and Fuketsuna into the apartment.

"She fell asleep?" Karma gave a curt nod, "Our room is on the left."

"You two share a room?"

"Yeah, the apartment is really small, so to save on room we share one." Nagisa led him back into their shared room, "Her bed is right over there." He began rummaging around for something. "Must be in the wash, she can just change when she wakes up. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, that's fine." The tone shifted, becoming more serious. "Did she do okay? The doctors were iffy on letting her leave so soon."

"Fu was okay until we got to a place where she could think freely. She asked me if it was okay for her to hate the Reaper." Nagisa didn't seem surprised by the news.

"Karma, I'm glad she opened up to you. When I'd go visit, all she'd do was pretend nothing was wrong, like she hadn't been through two weeks of torture. And when I think back to what we saw…"

"Hey, she'll be okay, Nagisa."

"I'm not so sure, Karma. She's relapsing, closing herself off again."

"I know; we just have to make sure she can't shut down. That's all we can do right now."

"Karma, I think that someone may have finally broken her." The red head looked at his friend, he had had the same thought, seeing her when they had been trapped in that underground maze.

"Then, we'll just have to piece her back together."

* * *

well, there is chapter 20, I'm happy I've chosen to sick with this because I really love Fu-chan as a character. and yes, I know the tone sort of changed but as a writer I must be prepared for this to happen, i'm happy with this final product though, and the next chapter will reintroduce Fuketsuna to class.

Stay tuned, and review 3


	21. Inner turmoil

Ch. 21: Inner turmoil.

* * *

Career counseling…the time of year Fuketsuna feared, she hadn't put any thought into careers at all, and now she sat, staring down at the blank paper in front of her.

"Is that octopus seriously doing career counseling?" everyone looked up at bitch sensei as she entered the room.

"Bitch sensei!" since the reaper incident Irina had changed up how she dressed for classes, going for comfort rather than sensual.

"in regular clothes."

"Yes, regular old cheap clothes. Just trying to match your regular old world. What? You want me to show more skin after all?"

"No—hiding it actually makes you look sexier." Fuketsuna felt disgusted that Okajima once again had a nose bleed. "Hey man, keep it in the bedroom…so nasty."

He looked her way, "Well, not like there's anything about you to fantasize about, Fu-chan. You're so flat, plus with scars like those—" he stopped talking, seeing her anger had shifted to sadness.

"Okajima…that was low, even for you."

Fuketsuna stood, grabbing her things and heading for the door. "Irina sensei, I think I'm going to go home now…" without another word she slid the door closed behind her.

"Okajima, what the hell?" Even Terasaka was upset about what his classmate had done to the younger girl.

"Yeah, that was really uncalled for. She's already suffered enough and you go and do something like that?" Isogai scolded

"Not cool, Okajima."

* * *

Fuketsuna had reached the bottom of the pathway before stopping inside the main campus area.

"With scares like mine…Scars…ugly." She tugged at the collar of her shirt, "Just another thing to fits my name…"

"E-class isn't allowed on school grounds during—oh, it's just you." She didn't look the blonde in the eyes, instead choosing to focus on the dirt under her feet.

"What do you want, Asano?" he scoffed, turning away from her.

"From you? Nothing. An E class reject would never have anything I want." That feeling was back, hopelessness. She felt it clawing at her, pulling her under the surface.

 _"It hurts so much…I don't want to feel the pain anymore…"_

 _"So Stop. It's really easy."_

 _"I don't want to be alone."_

 _"You won't be…"_ her thoughts ran wild, one voice telling her to end it, the other telling her to keep going.

 _"But, Nagisa and Karma…I can't."_

 _"You can, those boys will be fine."_

 _"And mom and dad…"_

 _"Mom doesn't care, and dad is never around for us!"_ Asano had turned around when she had given no snarky comeback, watching her closely he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Wow, you're so torn up about—" the collar of Fuketsuna's shirt had fallen down again, the burn scar on her neck was clear as day.

"What is that? Shiota, is there abuse in your home? If something like that is happening it needs to be reported." As he went on her sadness mixed with anger, "Mind your own business, Asano!" the blonde looked taken a-back as she snapped at him, "You're just looking to earn more brownie points, it's disgusting! 'oh, look at the pathetic E class girl, maybe if I act sympathetic it'll get me the information I want.' You A-Class assholes really piss me off!" she shoved him out of her path and continued walking.

"Shoving the student council president could get you in serious trouble." She rounded on him, murder in her eyes. "Do you honestly think, that I give a fuck? After everything I've been through at this school: the bullying, the harassment, grade transfers, ass hole class mates who can't keep their opinions to themselves, kidnapping and now dealing with your ass!?"

"Kidnapping?" it finally clicked in his mind, "So that's why you weren't—"

"Wow, I guess there's a brain in that head after all! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me the hell alone, Asano!" with that she shoved past him and left the school behind.

* * *

"Fu!" Nagisa had been passing by one of the playgrounds when he spotted his sister, he had wanted to go after her earlier but thought it best to let her have her space, he walked over, sitting on the swing next to her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she didn't look up. "Fu?" when she refused to respond he sighed. "you missed career counseling. I asked Koro sensei about being an assassin and he told me to weigh my other options before deciding." With still no response he began to worry, "Fu-chan, why won't you talk to me? Is this about what Okajima said? Because he said he was sorry."

"Fu-chan, please…"

"Why? What's the point?! Ever since I started talking it's been one bad thing after another!"

"That's not true and you know that!"

"Nagisa! You can't help me here! Stop being the over protective older brother and mind your own business!" Nagisa stared at her, she had never yelled at him like this before.

"You're my little sister, it's my job!"

"Well, maybe it won't be for much longer!" Nagisa froze, stopping his swing. "Fu, what are you talking about?" she sighed. "Everything is different now. People notice scars instead of a person. And what Okajima said today. It hit home and it hit hard." Nagisa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Forget him. And don't focus on other people so much, just be you." Her expression didn't change as she started to swing again.

"That's easier said than done, Nagisa."

* * *

"We're home." Their mother sat at the table, "Welcome back, Nagisa, Fuketsuna. Have a seat."

"What is it, mom?" they sat at the table as she slid report cards to them. "Nagisa, you came in 54th in your grade, Fuketsuna came in dead last, however due to the circumstances—" Fuketsuna looked down at the paper, "Mom, please." The woman gave her daughter a look, she didn't like being talked back to.

"You both missed the 50th place cut-off for returning to the main campus. But I heard Tanaka's older brother made it back from 60th place three years ago. After begging and pleading with donation in hand, the school made some exceptions. So that's what I'll do. You both need to get out of E class ASAP. I plan on speaking with Mr. Ono of the D class soon, you'll both be coming with me." Nagisa stood quickly, Fuketsuna caught his chair before it hit the ground.

"H-Hey, no, wait, Mom! I want to stay in E class! And I'm sure Fu agrees with me. It's fun and our grades are improving! I'll go anywhere you tell me for college and work—" she had that look again, the one she had when she was displeased with her children.

"Nagisa…" Fuketsuna stared in fear

"Please, let us stay where we are for junior—" he stopped, finally noticing her expression. Hiromi stood grabbing both of them by the hair.

"Ow!"

"Oka-san, Stop!"

"Watch your mouth! How could I have raised such ambitionless children?! The wounds of failure will torture you your whole life long! I should know! Why can't you understand you own mother, who only wants to spare you that same pain?! Here I am getting donations ready for your bad grades! See what our mother does for you? Who do you brats think you are?" Hiromi kept hitting their heads against the table, her anger only increasing as she screamed.

"Momma, stop!" when the woman was finally through with her tangent she took deep breath, still grasping her children by the hair.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." She finally released her children, staring down at them, red in the face.

"Now listen: You're just children, how would the two of _you_ understand how to make your way through life? But your mom knows all about it!" Fuketsuna held her hands to her neck, everything was starting to hurt again, and to make matters worse she had a splitting headache.

"I have plans, so the two of you won't end up like your father and I. Like getting into Keisetsu University. Big companies have school ties, and your success hinges on whether you went to that school. A Keisetsu grad can work at the top-ranked Hishimaru, the famous company and you'll travel the globe for work! And while I'm talking about the ideal world…" she glanced at Fuketsuna who stared back blankly, she knew when her mother said she had made plans, they had only been for Nagisa. Her mother had ever cared about her, unless some sort of pay off was involved. When Fuketsuna had been taken by the reaper she didn't truly care, only putting on the concerned parent façade to get sympathy and money.

"Oh, and…I'll be coming in tomorrow to ask the E class teacher for a transfer." Realization hit like a ton of bricks.

"Th-That's pretty sudden. He might be busy." Who knew how their tyrant of a mother would react to Koro sensei, probably the same way she reacted to anything she didn't like.

"It's for your own good, Nagisa, Fuketsuna."

"Ha…cut the crap, mom. You don't give a shit about what happens to me. Stop pretending like you care!" Fuketsuna turned away from her, ignoring her enraged state as she stepped into her room. Looking the door.

"Say good bye to the E class tomorrow."

* * *

"I see. So your mother's coming to discuss a class transfer?"

"What now? My mom won't listen to a word I say. Mr. Karasuma's out on business, and I can't ask his underlings to step in on his behalf…most of all, neither of us wants to leave E class."

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm a super creature who'll destroy the earth—Parent-and-child meetings are no problem!"

"Not a problem?! How is it not a problem?! It's actually a huge problem! Has he looked in a mirror?!" Nagisa smiled at his sister's outburst, at least she was still rambunctious.

* * *

"Your mom, huh? She's one tough cookie." Sugino, Maehara and Kayano sat around Nagisa's desk as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Koro sensei said to let him handle it, but…"

"I could pretend to be your teacher." Fuketsuna glanced upwards, "Our mom isn't easily fooled, Irina sensei."

"And besides, on paper, Karasuma sensei is our teacher. If our parents talk, it won't add up." Fuketsuna's eyes drifted back to her career sheet, Koro sensei must have left it there.

"Oh."

"It's really quite simple: I'd just need to become Tadaomi Karasuma." What the hell was koro sensei talking about, the second the door slid open though her question was answered.

"It's me! Me! Ya know, Karasuma!" they all gave him blank stares, Fuketsuna cracked.

"You think, that shoddy disguise, is going to fool someone?"

"What's with the scribbling between the eyebrows?"

"I' accentuatin' Karasuma's nihilism! Spittin' image, right?"

"Not even close!" Fuketsuna hissed at their freaky instructor.

"And why do your arms look like sausages?"

"Those're Karasuma's bulging muscles! Quit obsessing over the most pointless details!"

"At least put on a nose and ears."

"Yeah, add a nose and lose that fake drawl!"

* * *

Seeing their mother approaching Fuketsuna chose to stare at the ground rather than her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nagisa and Fu's mother." Hiromi only ever called Fuketsuna 'Fu' when she wanted something to go her way.

"Please, have a seat. You, too, Nagisa-kun, Fu-chan. It's quite a trip, all the way here to the mountains. How about something cold to drink? You know, you're really quite beautiful ma'am. I see where your children get it from." Hiromi looked surprised.

"These children, here?" here it comes. "It would have been Ideal if Nagisa had been my only child, I would have brought him up to be my ideal."

"Your ideal?" Fuketsuna wanted to crawl in a hole. "Fuketsuna has always been a difficult child, growing up with her Aphasia communication and parenting was difficult." There it was. "If she had grown up like she is now, things might have been easier for me." Fuketsuna brought her knees up, hugging them to her chest. "She's always been rowdy and hard to control, now she's just mouthy and all around unlikeable. She'll be lucky if she ever gets married."

"Oh, yes—I almost forgot, future plans. In my experience they cannot be allowed to be discouraged at their age. Several local Kunugigaoka high grads have gone on to Kei U, but being so far off the track in junior high will hurt both of their college chances and careers. So I'd like your help getting them out of E class."

"Have you spoken with your children about this?" Koro sensei made an honest Inquiry, and he would talk to his students once the meeting was over.

"They don't understand anything yet. It's only natural for a parent who's tasted failure to build their children a path."

"Mom, I—"

"You hush now, Nagisa, okay?" Nagisa looked at his sister sympathetically, he knew that both of them would suffer more if they transferred back to the main school.

"I see. I understand how Nagisa and Fuketsuna came to be who they are today." Koro sensei reached up, pulling off his hair.

 _'what the hell?!'_ Fuketsuna stared at him blankly, what was he doing?

"A wig!?"

"Yes: I, Tadaomi Karasuma, wear a wig!" Fuketsuna stared at him, she knew the instance this got back to Karasuma he was going to kill Koro sensei.

"High schools and college are not for a parent to decide. Nagisa and Fuketsuna must decide on their own. Ma'am, your children's lives are theirs to live. They're not tools for you to hide your complexes. As their teacher, let me be very clear: Unless Nagisa and Fuketsuna wish it, I will not permit them to leave E class." Their mother looked livid, Fuketsuna slid from her chair and moved away before the woman could grab onto her.

"What's your deal?! What teacher talks to a parent like that? How dare you insult me! You think you're so great you can nitpick my education plan?! I won't stand to be lectured by a moron teaching morons out in the mountains! Nagisa, Fuketsuna! All your acts of defiance lately are because this balled bugger suckered you in?! well, watch this! I'm about to open your eyes, all right—way open!" Fuketsuna pressed herself into the corner further as her mother approached the door, opening it and slamming it shut.

Once she was gone Fuketsuna took her seat again.

"Koro sensei…" the siblings watched him.

"Hmm. I was a bit more forceful than I'd planned. Still…what's most important is that you make your own intentions perfectly clear." He had returned to the normal yellow octopus he usually was, smiling and encouraging his students.

"but right now, neither of us can do anything on our own. And you saw how she treats Fu-chan…it's always been like this. Mom said she would have been fine if Fu never existed, and she often pretends she doesn't." Koro sensei kept his smile.

"It's not like you two can't do anything. If you have the urge to kill, you can do anything. Your life's first round began in this classroom, you two."

* * *

"Looks good."

"I'm not hungry." Nagisa gave her a pointed look, that was another thing that had changed, she almost never ate since her return home. She sighed, taking a few bites to appease him.

"Sorry for blowing up in front of your teacher today, you two."

 _'no you're not…'_ Fuketsuna thought pushing her plate of food away. "I'm just so invested. And, well, I've been thinking. I've decided I will not allow anyone to interfere with my life." Why was everything spinning? Both siblings hit the floor.

 _'Momma, what… did you do…?'_

* * *

 _'The school? Why…?'_

"Sch…School?" both watched their mother as she held the torch, had she brought them here to commit arson?

"mom?"

"You both went crazy after being sent down here. Started disobeying me."

"That's not true!" Hiromi struck her daughter, sending her toppling back down, her pain came back.

"what— Fu-chan…"

"Burn it. Burn down the school—with your own hands." Nagisa finally got to his feet, helping Fuketsuna who watched the woman in fear. "What…what are you saying, Mom?"

"If one of you sets the fire with your own hands, your sense of guilt will keep you from ever facing anyone here again. With your escape route cut off, we'll go ask main campus teachers to take you." She looked over at Fuketsuna, "You'll do it, won't You Fuketsuna, you want mom to love you right? Burn down the school."

"Fu-chan?" Nagisa eyed her warily, "Why? Why would I care what you think? Why do I always have to try so hard?! Neither of us wants to burn this place down! Why can't you understand that?!" she exploded, screaming at the two of them in the dead of night.

"Who do you think raised you?! Made the two of you go to cram schools, paid for Private school? Do you have any idea how much time and money the two of you cost me?! Making dinner even though I'm tired from work! You have no clue how I've suffered! Being brain-washed by that clueless cue-ball—learning only defiance?! I'm the one who made you—Both of you!"

"Mom…I—"

"Momma, get back!" Hiromi looked at her daughter in surprise when the torch was knocked from her hands.

"Quit your screeching, you old bag. The shows about to start." The anger returned full swing though once this guy got cocky.

"Wh-Who are you?! Get out of my way!" Fuketsuna looked at her brother, "Nagisa…" he knew what she was about to do, giving her a curt nod as the assassin struck their mother, knocking the last of the broken torch from her hands.

"You're the ones in my way. He comes every Wednesday at ten to watch T.V drama's with the autonomous artillery. He'll come that way at the speed of sound I'll split his head with my whip and kill him."

"Kill…? What? P-Police?" Fuketsuna jumped in front of her mother as the assassin shot his whip at her once more, taking the hit and grabbing onto it, pulling hard. Hiromi watched her daughter.

"If I kill the kids, the bounty goes up in smoke…but they don't care much if I kill their old lady."

"Nagisa, Pattern C. Keep him distracted." Hiromi looked terrified and confused as Nagisa gave a curt nod as he stepped forward, Fuketsuna seemingly vanished.

"Mom, we're giving it everything we have in this class now."

"And before we graduate, we promise to show you the results of our efforts."

"If I succeed, I'll cut my hair…"

"And I'll go to Kei U."

"We'll pay back the money you spent raising us." Fuketsuna mirrored the assassins shadow, using the technique she had picked up from watching the Reaper.

"If you still can't forgive us…then we'll graduate from you, too."

"What's this?" both siblings raised their hands, bringing them together to create a huge soundwave to throw him off balance. Hiromi watched her children, her fear ebbing away.

"Mom…"

"We're both grateful to you, that you had us and raised us. It might be extravagant…" Fuketsuna started, as she tied the guy to one of the near by trees.

"But if you could just be happy, that your children were born into this world and grew up fairly ok, everything would be tied up in a neat little bow…" Nagisa finished the thought, as they turned to face their mother, head on.

"Wh-Who are you? What have you done, Nagisa, Fuketsuna?" some part of her must have been proud of her children.

Koro sensei extinguished the fire. "Some undesirables have made this their hang out, so I recommend staying away at night." Once he finished, he placed arms around his students, pulling them in.

"You two swore to kill me before March. no backsies. Now, then, ma'am…" Hiromi still stared at her two children as the fake Karasuma spoke. "Yes, you're children are still immature. But please, watch over them warmly. They're not trying to betray you. They're just getting ready to leave the nest, as everyone must." Fuketsuna sprung forward, catching her mother before she hit the ground, the information must have been too much to handle.

"It seems she fainted when her nerves relaxed. I'll take you all home in her car."

* * *

"So, you two. If you did manage to kill me, would you use your talents to become assassins?" Fuketsuna stared blankly out the window.

"Probably not. Talent isn't for this or that. Even if my talent is good for assassination, I want to use it to help someone—like how we protected Mom. And that's not by being an assassin. Way to dangerous. I'll find a career that won't worry my folks." Nagisa answered first.

"I…don't know what I want to do, Koro sensei…my skills aren't impressive."

"Nurufufufufufu. Fu-chan, you have many desirable skills, and I'm sure you'll do well with whatever career path you choose."

"Maybe…I'll go work over sea's. there has to be more out there for me to see." Nagisa glanced back at her, "Tokyo is nice, but I don't feel like there's anything left for me here other than being stuck as a house wife."

"What about Karma?" Fuketsuna smiled sadly, watching the trees fly by. "I'll only hold him back, Karma has such ambitious goals and I don't want to ruin that for him. And besides, I'd only get in his way."

"I don't think that's true Fu-chan. Karma is really fond of you, and I think you'd only be an asset to him in his endeavors."

"Maybe, we'll see. I still have to get through high school anyways."

* * *

As the next morning rolled around it was the usual mess, "Nagisa, I can't find my shirt!" he sweat dropped, "Those are my clothes."

"Do you need any help with breakfast?" she had finally found her shirt, tugging a sweater on over the top as she waked into the kitchen. "Honestly though, you think mom would know the difference between our clothes."

"Yeah, can you grab the bacon from the fridge?" she handed him the bacon as she poured some orange juice for herself. "It doesn't help that we wear almost the exact same size. Orange juice?" Nagisa shook his head, putting the food onto plates, Fuketsuna took them and placed them on the table.

"What's this?"

"I'll make breakfast from now on, so you can take it easy before work."

"And I'll take over laundry, so you can relax after work." That wasn't her only reason though, their mother was constantly getting their clothes mixed up.

"we'll alternate taking out the garbage and stuff, too, and we'll both try and get into good high schools just as good as Kunugigaoka High!"

"So please, let us stay in our class!" Hiromi looked down at the food, sighing. "Do what you want, I don't care."

"Nagisa…" Fuketsuna motioned to the clock, "Bye mom." They grabbed their respective bags and left for school.

* * *

Chapter 21 is done, as usual, please leave reviews.


	22. School festival

Ch. 22: School festival.

* * *

"No way!" Rio held up some costumes, holding the girl back from running. "I won't do it and you can't make me!" the blonde had insisted on using her as a ploy to draw in customers, claiming that with how small she was, dressing her as a Lolita, would be great marketing.

"No, No way in hell!" the blonde turned to Nagisa who moved away.

"How about something like this?" Karma held up what must have been the smallest amout of clothing she'd ever seen, she felt her face go red. "Th-that's no publically appropriate for someone my age to wear, Karma-kun…" he grinned devilishly, "Hmm, so maybe when you're older? Is what I'm hearing." Nagisa stared at the red head, convinced he had lost his mind somewhere into maturity.

"I…I don't—" he smirked, leaning closer, "Maybe later we can get together and play a little game." Smoke erupted from the younger girls head as she stood dazed.

"Karma, keep it in your pants!" Rio scolded, he just shrugged, "She didn't say no."

"Ah, leave the pipsqueak alone she's— OW!" Fuketsuna, annoyed at being called short, tackled Terasaka to the ground in an arm bar hold. "Wanna call me short again?!" Terasaka pounded on the ground. "Damn, you're strong for someone so— OUCH!"

"Take it back!" the class watched in surprise. "She must really pay attention to Karasuma sensei's lectures."

"Yeah, that looks like it really hurts."

"I wonder if she'd do that to me…" all eyes landed on Okajima, "You're a nasty fucking pervert, Okajima…"

"Says the one who wanted to dress her up as a marketing ploy!"

"Mercy!" Fuketsuna smiled and let the much larger boy's arm drop back to the ground before walking off.

"The main campus sure is getting hyped about this year's festival. Probably figure we're up to something, even if we can't win." Isogai had brought the class back to a serious note.

"I hear that Asano contracted with an actual restaurant." Sugino's friend, Shindo, had filled him in on what A class had been up to.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Rio looked forward at the two class representatives.

"None of us would, Asano's only out for himself. The A class getting any kind of publicity from his endeavors is just a bonus." Fuketsuna added.

"We'll just have to go for the win. This match will likely hinge on a compilation of everything but assassination and studying."

"I really don't want to lose to A class…but what can we do?"

"Asano's right. You need to tap into that sense of getting a bargain. You can use a tight budget to make something of a greater value, the customers will come."

"Yeah, well that's great, but we're in the mountains so what are we going to use?"

"The answers are all around you! The value of the E class here lies in this, this, this, and this!" he showed them all different ingredients "These ingredients are like you: hidden in the mountains where no one notices your efforts."

"So we attack our customers with hidden weapons. Makes for a pretty assassin-y restaurant!"

"Now to sell these blades like you're going in for the kill?"

* * *

"Come on by! Acorn noodles made with real acorns! A new taste sensation made with the mountains natural goodness!"

 _'How did I get roped into this…? so embarrassing...'_ Fuketsuna stood at the bottom of the hill with Yada, at some point Rio had swapped her regular school clothes out for one of the costume's Karma had hidden. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Even upperclassmen, like you—adults who recognize value—will never have tasted deliciousness like this!"

"Oh, yeah? Is it really that good?"

"Of course! Our café specializes in using only the freshest ingredients found around Kunugigaoka's mountain area, you're sure to enjoy it. Won't you please come see our café, big brother's?" she laid on the cute little sister act.

"Huh. Nice place you got here." Fuketsuna smiled, continuing her act. "It's a natural setting, so our guests can enjoy the scenery and fresh air while enjoying the local cuisine.

"It's the high school guys from our class trip! What are you doing here?" class trip? Oh, the one before her transfer, Nagisa had told her they'd had a run in with some rowdy good-for-nothing thugs, but she never would have guessed it was these guys.

"Come to abduct another girl, have you?" Karma casually slid over to Fuketsuna, "Touch this one, and there'll be hell to pay." Fuketsuna looked down at the ground, he was always so forward and it was a little embarrassing.

"Like hell I am. Wouldn't want your freak of a teacher showing up again. But I don't need to get physical to wreck your day." He pulled a set of chopsticks from one of the containers. "I could…start shooutin' that your food tastes like crap, say? Or put a few choice words online." Fuketsuna gave the high school delinquent a dangerous smile, coming to stand in front of the larger boy.

"And I could casually slip poison into anything you order from us, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep the threats to a minimum, okay big brother?" she returned to her happy-go-lucky character, hopping away from him.

"Bring out my food already."

"Our signature dish: Acorn noodles"

"Whoa, this looks great! Hey, Ryuki, can I order a Mont blanc, too?"

"I'm going to go try and get more customers, call if you guys need anything." Everyone watched as she disappeared down the path.

* * *

"Nagisa! You have a visitor!" Fuketsuna had brought the school house children up the path.

"Here I am!" Sakura waved happily at the blue haired boy.

"I hope bringing them out here wasn't to much of a hassle Matsukata-san." The elderly man smiled down at the young girl,

"Not at all, in fact Sakura was rather insistent when she found out that your school was having a festival."

"Sakura-chan and Mr. Matsukata and the rest of the kids!"

"So, you two stayed in touch?"

"We still go and tutor from time to time. I think Sakura has a crush on big brother." She teased the two.

"Fu-chan!" she stuck out her tongue before darting away. Sakura leaned into him.

"when your private in-home tutor asks you to come, you pretty much have to, ya know?"

"Way to go, Nagisa. We'll make bank on volume alone! Well, that and Fu-chan's costumes."

"Sorry we don't have deeper pockets."

"Don't worry about it Matsukata-san, we just hope you enjoy the food." Fuketsuna gave him a smile as their food was brought out.

"Oh, now, this is superb!"

"Something this tasty is gonna sell for sure." Fuketsuna sat down, taking a fifteen-minute break. "I'm glad you like the food, everything is all natural so it's guaranteed one hundred percent organic."

"It's been kind of a struggle though. We can make good stuff but it's hard to let folks know about it."

"Aw, but I wouldn't worry. You guys have this mysterious power, ya know?"

"Right, if our daily conduct is correct, I'm sure word will get out." Once they had finished eating the group left.

"Thanks again!"

* * *

Nagisa and Fuketsuna sat in the kitchen area, business had been slow for the day.

"Hey, Nagisa, I heard why you let your hair grow long. I'm sorry. you didn't want to do it, Did my teasing hurt you?" Fuketsuna grinned.

"Oh, no, no! I can handle a little ribbing from you and Karma."

"Yeah, with his girly face he should be used to it by now."

"Fu!" she shrugged "Hey, can't help the truth."

"I'll try and lay off the teasing, anyway."

"Hey!" both siblings felt their blood run cold.

"Oh no…"

"Nagisa! Fu-chan! I came to hang out!"

"Yuji…" His name rolled off her tongue like venom.

"Y-Yuji!"

"Yuji? Oh, from the southern island—that guys who mistakenly fell for these two."

"I'm not here!" Fuketsuna tried to duck out the door but Rio grabbed her, pulling her back.

"H-How did you know we were students here?"

"I looked up the islands guest records." Fuketsuna kept trying to pull free from the blonde, "Nakamura-san, let go!"

"Don't be rude, Fu-chan!"

"I checked the school's website, I saw your festival was underway!"

"O-Oh, Okay!" Rio took this opportunity to saw her skirt for his pants.

"Ah! Hey! Whoa! Nakamura!"

"One last time! One last time!" Nagisa turned to the blonde, laying into her, "The words were barely out of your mouth!" she leaned in, whispering something to the older Shiota sibling.

"Go get 'em, Nagisa. Take Fu-chan with you! That fate of the class rests on your skills." With that the blonde girl tossed them both out the window.

* * *

"Man, I'm so glad I came during the festival! And to have you two waiting on me, too!"

 _'why are we in the bushes?!'_ Fuketsuna's eye twitched, she had been dragged into this whole mess, at least last time she had gotten out of it due to illness.

"Plus? Your suggestion to eat in private where no one can see us? You're getting my hopes up."

 _'Hey, buddy, just eat your food and go home!'_ Fuketsuna wanted to be anywhere but with this creepy stalker, who just looked up someone's school and showed up like that? Spotting the cue cards she grinned, "Hey, Onee-chan…" She indicated to the card. This was going to be great.

"I-I want you to eat all my favorites!" he had his wallet out in seconds.

"Sure, sure! Say the word and I'll order the whole menu."

"The persimmon pudding is really good, yuji-kun. it's silky, like My hair." she decided to fall into a new character, Nagisa looked at her, mildly disturbed that his little sister was being provocative.

"Oh, I quit smoking those sketchy herbs. After all, both of you were so worried about me!" Hinano brought his dessert, "Ooh, this looks good, too. Let me take a picture." Karma held up the next cue card and Even Fuketsuna was startled. Was he mad?!

"Hey! Karasuma, brought you something." Both Fuketsuna and Yuji looked alarmed as I guy with blonde hair came out of the forest, carrying a gun and a dead pheasant. "I'm liking all the rich colors on this mountain."

"I heard the reaper did you in."

"It was touch-and-go there for a while. I'm young enough to recover quickly."

"Never mind that—hide your gun."

"Who's that? He has a gun! M-Maybe we should call the police…" Nagisa panicked, placing his hand on Yuji's to prevent him from calling the Authorities.

"Whoa! Whoa! N-No—that guy is, uh…M-Mr. Yoshioka, from the local hunt club." Rio helped them cover, Fuketsuna heaved a sigh of relief, anyone could tell looking at him he wasn't a member of any hunt club.

"Mr. Yoshioka?! But he's totally a foreigner!"

"H-He's naturalized. A big anime fan—you know." Fuketsuna helped her brother cover, reading from the cue cards Rio made.

"oh, really? Well enough about Mr. Yoshioka…Nagisa, Be honest; what do you think of me—eeeYOW!" Nagisa and Fuketsuna looked less shocked than their visitor, watching as he walked away.

"Lovro?"

"The octopus invited me."

"I see. I'm just glad you're still alive, too. Your pupils been worried, go see her."

"I will."

Yuji continued to stare at Lovro with fear. "Wh-What's with the scary old dude? He's no ordinary guy…"

"M-Mild Yagyu. A big name in the Asakusa theatre scene."

"He's a comedian?!"

"Oh, yeah. he's super funny…"

Fuketsuna sweat dropped, reading the card again. _'L_ ike _getting nails stuck in your foot…where's Nakamura getting these ideas?'_

"Th-That conversation? They were discussing a bit. His pupil quit comedy, see, and became a teacher here, and…"

"What a tasty gun! You wouldn't think kids put this flavor together!" Fuketsuna stared in shock as Gastro placed the barrel of his gun in his mouth, like it wasn't anything new, but they were on school grounds.

"Yeah—it tastes so good; I'd gladly eat even a poisoned bowl!"

"F-Fellow comedians, from Asakusa! And the guy eating the wasabi Mont Blanc is doing a reaction shtick! He learned directly from Mild Yagyu!"

"Actually…that may have been Karma's doing." She watched the red head tossing the tube of Wasabi up in the air.

"We just seem to fall in with that kind of crowd."

"Hey, Nagisa…You're lying, aren't you. My old man's a big-name talent. Since I was little, I've seen the faces of tons of people who've cozied up to him. I can tell when people put up a front, wear a fake smile. The girl I met at the island motel? She wouldn't smile like that."

"Wow. Good eye." Yuji sat back down, crossing his legs. "Nothing good about it. Just an unwanted talent I got from my skeevy environment." Nagisa sighed.

"You're right. I was lying to you. I've looked like this since I was a little boy—I can't help it. And I always hated it."

"Wait—'Boy'?"

"But lately I've learned that if I can help others, even an unwanted talent can give you confidence. S I don't hate it that much now." Fuketsuna watched her brother, he had a courage she might never have, as he sat down she reached up, touching her the scar on her neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm a guy." Yuji stared blankly for a few more seconds "Another lie?"

"No, really."

"Another one?"

"No, really." Yuji turned to look at Fuketsuna, "A-Are you a guy too?" she suddenly felt offended. "No! Did you jump to that conclusion because I'm flat chested?! Did you?!" Yuji looked alarmed as Nagisa laughed at her tangent.

"Does this look like a lying face?"

"No way…"

"Examined from another angle, you're faults and weaknesses can be weapons. What we've learned in this classroom is how to do just that." Nagisa began to explain the situation to him.

"It's how we put together this Café, and it's the connection that brought all these people here today. It's really exciting—and fun." Fuketsuna finished the thought as Yuji looked between the two siblings, before standing.

"Oh, b-but since I tricked you, I'll give your money back!"

"Nah. I just…feel like such a dummy. I'm out." Karma ran up with some books in hand, as Yuji waked away.

"Huh? He left already? I was going to soak him for a cosplay photo shoot." Fuketsuna watched the oy walk away. Leaving her brother and Karma behind she ran after him.

* * *

"Yuji-kun!" he stopped, turning around. "Hey, fu-chan?"

"Please don't—Please don't hold this against Nagisa." Yuji looked surprised.

"Neither of us ever meant to trick you, and we certainly didn't mean to take so much money from you with that big of a lie. But please, don't give us a bad review, it never should have gone this far." Yuji smiled, placing a hand on her head.

"I wish there were more honest people, like the two of you." She glanced upwards. "My old man brings around such shady people, it's hard to tell who's real and who's fake sometimes."

"Then don't surround yourself with those people, Yuji-kun. Be your own person and surround yourself with people who make you happy."

"Fu-chan…" as he listened he began to feel at ease, "Thank you." She gave him a big smile, "I know it's probably not much of a consolation, but we can be friends, if you want." He looked down at her extended hand.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

* * *

*The next day*

"Well, our first day went alright…"

"The sales reports have been posted. At this rate, we won't get anywhere near A class."

"Hurry, or we'll miss the morning broadcast!" Nagisa, Fuketsuna, Mimura, Hinano and Hayami moved out of the way as they charged up the steep path.

"Huh? A TV crew?"

"Covering what?" Mimura and Hinano seemed curious.

"The only thing up ahead is E class." The hurried up the rest of the path, the line for the café was longer than it had been yesterday.

"What the hell?!" Fuwa popped up behind the small group. "You guys! This online review is spreading like wild fire!"

"I dug around a little to find the source. And what I found…was Yuji Norita—the most influential food blogger today! Ritsu filled them in, pulling up Yuji's food blog.

"Thanks to growing up eating lots of good food, his taste buds are annoyingly enough, the real deal. His money-is-no-object wandering-gourmet reviews are super reliable!"

"Yuji…"

* * *

Everyone got changed quickly, Fuketsuna opted for just waitressing. However, once again, she had been forced into a costume.

"You guys are evil...and why are all these costumes so short?! Karma!" the red head just smirked, slipping out of the room.

"Uh-Oh! we're about to run out of acorn noodles!" Okajima held up the pan they kept the noodles in

"We sold more than we thought we would."

"But the A class will have made more money."

"The 'tastes of the mountain' side menu is selling well, too. Let's stick it out with those in the tie we have left." Hara held up on of the plants, with a smile on her face.

"If we go a little further into the mountain, we can build up our reserves a bit."

"Hmm. No—let's end it here." Koro sensei made an 'X' with his tentacles.

"But then we can't win." Nagisa stared down at their acorn headed teacher as Fuketsuna entered the room.

"There's too many people… Koro sensei, why do you look like an Acorn?" he ignored her comment going on to explain.

"Any more foraging and we'll destroy the mountain's ecosystem. The actions of all creatures contribute to our deeper interconnection. Did you sense all of the connections fate has blessed you with? Those who've taught you, those you've helped, those you've cause trouble for, those who've cause trouble for you. Those you've fought as rivals, only to better one another."

"Aw, so today turned out to be a lesson after all." Okano had climbed in through the window as Koro sensei had begun his lecture.

"Dammit. I really wanted to win, too."

* * *

"I'm Sorry! we're all sold out—"

"Oh, Are you? You were very popular."

Nagisa and Fuketsuna stared, why had she come to the school?

"Momma?" Fuketsuna showed her to a small table as Nagisa brought out juice.

"Here you go: our last crimson-glory-vine juice. Its tasty."

"Thanks." The siblings watched their mother carefully, in case she tried anything like she had the other night.

"Mom, why are you here?" Hiromi smiled as she looked down at the table. "Your class is really something. I see why the two of you want to stay."

"Yeah."

"We've both made such great friends, and the teachers are top-notch. And we've both gotten to experience things in E class that the main school could never offer."

"What happened here the other night…watching you two, I knew: My children were separate from me. And graduating from me—that was no bluff. Somewhere along the way you both found the strength to do just that. Fuka, Nagisa, you're both becoming amazing people, and I'm so proud of you both." Hearing the name her father used, Fuketsuna looked up startled.

"But, Nagisa, Fuka…at least stay with me until you come of age. Then the two of you can do whatever you like. But I did get to be your mother, after all. Let me worry about the two of you for a while longer."

"Momma…?" E class watched the exchange, in case any intervention was needed.

"Okay!"

* * *

So, Yeah, not a whole lot of Karma/Fu action but I promise in upcoming chapter's there will be more. I figured though that the school festival chapter would be a good way for him to really mess with her.

Anyways, please review. Make Author-san Happy!


	23. Friends and relationships

Ch. 23: friends and relationships.

* * *

"Shiota-san!" Fuketsuna stopped walking, turning her head to see Yunokawa and Konishi. "Hey! Yunokawa-san, Konishi-san! What's new?"

"More like what's new with you, rumors spread that you're dating an older guy. Is it true?" her face felt red.

"W-Well…it's not like he's officially asked me out yet."

"So it is true! Shiota-san hooked up with an older guy!"

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah, Fu-chan. Am I cute?" the blue haired girl whipped her head around, the red haired boy had casually snuck up behind her. Yunokawa and Konishi grinned, "So, this is the boy?" Fuketsuna eyed the ground, he really knew how to make things awkward.

"Y-Yunokawa-san, K-Konishi-san, meet Karma Akabane." Both girls gave him a once over.

"You're being good to Shiota-san, right, Akabane-sempai?" he smirked, lifting Fuketsuna's chin so she was looking at him.

"Hmm. Am I good to Fu-chan?" he leaned down, getting close to her face. "What do you think?"

"K-Karma?!" he grinned letting her head drop again, Yunokawa and Konishi stared with admiration.

"Shiota-san, you hooked a real looker!" she felt the heat rise to her cheeks again as Karma placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right. And you guys don't have to keep calling me Shiota-san, Fu or Fuka is fine." She gave them a heartwarming smile.

"You're so cute! Well, we need to get to class, wanna meet up after school? We can go to the café to study?"

"I'll let you know when my classes are over!"

"Sounds good, see you later!"

* * *

"So, who were those two?"

"Oh, Yunokawa and Konishi, they were in my class before I transferred."

"I see."

"They're really nice, and I'm glad we got to be friends. But making time to hang out has been really hard." They started up the mountain path.

"Well, hopefully it gets easier."

"Fu! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she turned as Nagisa ran up. "Hey, you have an alarm clock, plus who stays up until 1 a.m. to study?"

"You could stand to study more, Fu." She shrugged as the continued up the hill.

"Why, it's not like I'm falling behind."

* * *

"All right, now for an overview of the past year. Next up is the classwork battle. Are you prepared to take the top spot, Karma?"

"He's gonna have to work for it, I'm going to put forth my all in this fight!" Fuketsuna gave Karma a cocky grin.

"Gee, I dunno. Idiots like me don't understand the hard stuff. And it's on Fu-chan!" she smiled, "it better be, I'm taking your ass down, pretty boy!"

"For your first-term midterms, I gave everyone the goal of making the top 50. I apologize for that. I was too impatient for results, and I didn't count on your opponents being so strong. But things are different now. You've matured in brain and spirit. You should be able to meet your goals in the face of any plot or setback. With heads held high, you'll all come in the top fifty, you will receive your tickets back to the main campus, and you will graduate as the E class."

"if only it were that easy. The A class has a new teacher—and you won't believe who it is."

"So that's what it comes to."

"Who cares. Principal Asano has had it out for us since the beginning, let him have his A class. E class will win no matter what." Fuketsuna showed her determination, ever since she had been sent down to E class she had discovered how school was supposed to be.

"Honestly, I want no part of his brainwashing education. His weird charisma, controlling people with a word or a glance…His teaching skills put him on par with our mach-20 koro sensei. If he's their teacher…they've probably already lost the will to defy him."

* * *

"Nagisa." The blue haired boy looked at his younger sibling. "I have plans with a couple of friends, so don't wait up okay."

"Fu-chan, who are you meeting up with?" she turned, smiling back. "Yunokawa and Konishi-san."

"Those girls from the sports festival?"

"The Very same. We're going to Karaoke."

"I didn't know you sang, Fu-chan." She gave Kayano a goofy grin, reaching up to tug at the end of her ponytail.

"W-Well, to be honest…I've never tried. My Aphasia got in the way of any vocal lessons as a child, so…"

"Well, a few pointers before you leave, Fu-chan. Try breathing from the diaphragm and if you can avoid breathing in with your nose while you sing, it'll help give you a clearer sound." Fuketsuna stared at the green haired girl, impressed. "Kayano-san you really know your stuff!"

"Yeah, I played a lot of those karaoke games growing up, so I know all the tricks!"

"I'll be home later, and probably swing by the convenience store to grab food, let me know if you need me to bring anything home, alright?"

"Keep your phone on, and call if something comes up!" she smiled running out the door.

"Be home by 9!" he called after her.

"Yeah, All right!"

* * *

"Hey, Fuka-chan!" Fuketsuna waved, running up to the brown haired girl "Did you wait long?"

"Not really, classes let out a little early so we took our time."

"That's a relief! I didn't want to hold you both up."

"You don't have to worry, we understand the hike up and down for your class is pretty far, we're willing to wait." Konishi was slightly smaller than Yunokawa, with her light brown hair tied into pigtails at the nape of her neck.

"You guys are so awesome!" she hugged them both as they left the school behind.

"so, where were you thinking for Karaoke?"

"There's this place called Big Echo, we heard some of the upperclassman talking about it during the school festival."

"Yeah, apparently a lot of older guys hang out there."

Fuketsuna stared at her two friends, giving them a sly grin. "Oh, I see. You want to find boyfriends!"

"N-No, nothing like that, it's just that older guys are more fun to hang out with."

"Oh, Yeah? Are you sure about that Answer, Yunokawa-san?" the brunette gave her a playful shove.

"Hey, it's like you can do any boy searching, Akabane-san already captured you." Fuketsuna felt her face warm up again, "Y-Yeah, well…"

"Ooh, she's blushing!" Konishi poked her cheeks, "Sh-Shut up!"

"Yunokawa, Konishi!" Fuketsuna looked at the group of girls that stood outside the karaoke establishment, suddenly feeling very out of place.

"Fuka-chan, meet Miya Okita, Aiko Hidaka and Sae Sakagami. They're friends of ours from class"

"N-Nice to meet you." She gave a polite bow "Hey, you're Fuketsuna Shiota, right?"

"Y-Yeah…that's me."

"Wow, you're practically famous at Kunugigaoka!"

"Yeah, everyone says you're a child genius." Okita commented. Fuketsuna felt self-conscious under the girls' gazes. "W-Well, I wouldn't say I'm that smart."

"It got around when you tested up to third year. A lot of the first years seemed to idolize you."

"I'm not that great!" Sakagami tugged her arm, dragging the girl closer so she could get a better look.

"For such a smarty pants you certainly lack the confidence and appearance. But you are really cute, I'm so jealous!" Fuketsuna felt embarrassed as this girl gave her the once over, turning her this way and that.

"She's also Nagisa-sempai's sister." Yunokawa added as they stepped into the shop.

"Nagisa? Oh, that boy from E class, he's adorable." Fuketsuna laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that. He already gets teased for looking so girly."

"No, no, I mean he's cute in that 'I'd date him' sort of way." Sakagami replied

"Fuka-chan already has a boyfriend, isn't that right?" Yunokawa nudged her again.

"Who is he? What kind of guy is he?" Fuketsuna stared at the floor.

"Akabane-san, from Class E. He's totally got the hots for her." Konishi filled them in.

"No way! Shiota-san, you're dating Karma Akabane?!" Okita, Sakagami, and Hidaka seemed startled. "But you're the polar opposite of each other!" She laughed.

"My classmates would probably crack up if they heard you say that. I may have a genius reputation in the main school, but in my class…no such thing."

They paid the room rental fee and set off down the hall. Fuketsuna felt eyes watching her as she retreated further back.

* * *

"Let's meet up again soon!" Hidaka Suggested as they began to go their separate ways.

"You should Bring some of your friends as well, Fuka-chan."

"My friends are kind of rowdy, I'm not sure you'd like them. But My brother might be interested, Sakagami-san." She gave the red haired girl a sly smile, watching as she blushed.

"Fuka-chan!" she grinned, dodging as the girl swatted at her, chasing her in a circle.

"Anyways, I really should get home" as they said their good byes Fuketsuna sprinted off down the side walk, avoiding hitting into any one who may have been out. That's when she spotted him, the guy from the Karaoke bar, he couldn't have been more than 25, but the way he dressed screamed businessman. She quickened her pace.

 _'Please don't follow me, please don't…Shit!'_ his footsteps picked up as she tried to put distance between them, he was much larger than she was so even if she tried to run he'd catch up to her in seconds, if not minutes. She passed an alley, debating ducking inside but words Karasuma had left her with warned her that would be a terrible idea.

She quickened her pace a bit more before finally ducking into a convenience store and pulling out her phone.

 _'I've seen him hanging out around the school, why is he following me?'_ she pressed the call button.

"Fu-chan?"

"K-Karma…I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"Some guy followed me form the Karaoke bar…I'm at the convenience store about five blocks from Big Echo."

"Stay inside, he's less likely to grab you if there are people around."

"H-He's not inside, he's waiting across the street."

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Karma ran into the store she had indicated over the phone, glancing around he didn't see her.

"Hello, can I help you with something, young man?" Karma gave the attendant a look. "Have yo seen a girl about this tall, blue hair?" The attendant nodded. "Yeah, she's actually been in here for a while. I think she's at the table in back."

"Thank you." Karma waked towards he back, rounding the corner he spotted her.

"Hey, so what's the deal?"

"That guy, outside the store, He followed me from Karaoke and I've seen him Hang around the school. he's just been waiting out there. It's creeping me out…"

"Fu, how long have you been here?"

"I dunno…maybe twenty minutes or so."

"I see, so he really is after you."

"I don't know what to do, I can't bug mom and Nagisa with this problem, they'll freak!" Karma smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I understand the situation." He placed an arm around her shoulder, tugging her closer. "Stay close." The red head began leading her to the door. The Suit Clad Businessman glanced up as they walked out. Putting away his cell phone.

"Relax."

"Wait a minute, who's he? Your boyfriend?" Karma's grip on her got tighter as Fuketsuna avoided the man's gaze.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop following her."

 _'G-Girlfriend?!'_ she wasn't sure if she was hearing things, but she glanced up at the red haired boy. He gave her an affectionate look.

"Fu-chan…" without another word he pulled her in, kissing her full on.

 _'Wh-What is he doing?! Not that I don't enjoy this but…we're in public!'_ The businessman looked irritated and backed away from them before leaving, Karma pulled away.

"Looks like he got the hint." Karma looked down at the blue haired girl in front of him, she was blushing.

"Karma…" his usual smirk returned, "Hey, now. Don't forget you're mine. I'm not letting some perverted old guy have his way with you before I do."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear.

"Only I can stalk you, my little mouse." He pulled away from her, taking her hand in his. "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

"Fu-chan!" Nagisa glanced at the clock, she was forty-five minutes late for curfew. "Sorry, Nagisa. I had a little bit of trouble on my way home."

"Why didn't you call?" she looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to worry you and mom. So, I called Karma instead."

"Fu-chan, I'm your brother, I would have helped and you know that!"

"But you're working really hard to get into your top high school, I didn't want to deter you!" Nagisa stared back at her for a minute. "Fu…Family comes before school. If you're ever in trouble I need you to let me know. I'm the older sibling, it's my job to make sure that you're safe and watch out for you!" Fuketsuna shrank back. She knew he was right.

"Fu-chan, you need to let other's help you, you don't have to do everything on your own!" he held her by the shoulders as she finally looked him in the eye.

"I know…"

"You need to come to mom or I if you have…wait, You know? If you know then why don't you let people help you?"

"You all know what you want to do, and where you want to go to school. I'm 14 and have no idea. Karma wants to be a bureaucrat, you've talked about becoming a teacher, Rio wants to be a diplomat who travels…everyone knows, and I feel like I'm just holding them back."

"Holding us back? That's not true." She looked between the two boys.

"Stop looking at everything one sided, Fu-chan. Aren't you happy to be part of E class?"

"Yeah. I guess. I've gotten to meet such ambitious people, and the atmosphere is different. No one's judging me and I can be of use to people."

"See, right there. You're useful to people, and you helped some of them realize they had skills they didn't know about. Like Terasaka wanting to be a politician, you helped in that decision."

"I don't think I helped that much."

"I chose to be a bureaucrat because of class E's situation. You need to look at the world from a rubix perspective."

"Rubix? Like a Rubix Cube?" Karma wasn't making much sense to her right now.

"Exactly, A rubix cube has six sides, now think of each of those sides as a part of your life. It looks perfect until all the colors get messed up, right?"

"Yeah? But how is that—"

"If you try hard enough, everything falls back into place. You can realign the colors, understand now?"

"You're not alone, so stop trying to do everything on your own." She sighed, "I get it, okay. Stop being so over bearing, big brother." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks again for getting her home safe, Karma." The red head smiled, turning his eyes to Fuketsuna. "It was no trouble. See you both at school tomorrow."

* * *

The second term finals had finally arrived.

"Kill the E class…" the tension had really built up with Principal Asano teaching A class.

"Hell of a look in their eyes." Yoshida noticed, averting his eyes. Fuketsuna made goofy faces at them as they walked past.

"The A class is probably psyching themselves up. Can you beat 'em, Karma, Fu-chan?"

"Who knows?" Fuketsuna kept making her silly faces, "Who cares? Book smarts aren't going to amount to much in the business world anyways. You'll need world knowledge more than anything you learn here. E class has learned more about the world and people than anyone here."

"If any of them do plan to kill us, it might slow us down."

Everyone was seated in the room as the test began, the real fight was before them.

 _'these questions are super easy…I thought he wanted to throw us off.'_ Fuketsuna scribbled answers down as fast as she was able before the time ran out.

"Times up!"

Fuketsuna placed her pencil down on the desk, flipping the exam over.

"It's no good…I couldn't get through 'em." Mimura looked exhausted, as she looked around the room she noticed how down some of her classmates looked.

"Not only are the questions hard, there's too many of them!"

"The listening comprehension test was insane. Even Bitch sensei doesn't have that kind of vocabulary."

"No sad faces. You gave it your all, right? That's all that matters."

* * *

"So, How's A class doing?"

"I peeked in on 'em during break, and boy, were they seething. Single mindedly concentrating like crazy people! I guess that's how strong the power of hatred can be."

"Never mind that—look out!"

"We have ourselves to worry about." As the questions got harder Fuketsuna began to have difficulty keeping up with the time limit, finishing just under the wire.

Fuketsuna stared down at the final question.

"Everyone just calm down and solve it. You should at least get partial credit."

"We'll get all your full-marks answers."

 _'As in the figure to the right, the crystalline structure known as the body-centered cubic Unit consists of Multiple cubes. A having sides 1 arranged periodically with an atom at each vertex and at each cubes center. Most alkaline metals; including Na and K, are body centered cubic units. Focusing on Atom A[0] in a body-centered cubic unit, of all the points within the space, the domain D[0] consists of the set of points closer to A[0] than to any other atom. Find the volume of D[0].'_

She set off writing her answer once she cut out all the unnecessary information.

 _'the volume of one of the sealed-off area's is an aggregate of one hexagonal and three triangular pyramids. It's all separated into one cube.'_

 _'If it's an atomic crystal, there'll be more of the same structure inside this cube, too. Which means…'_

 _'it doesn't end here!'_ as she looked down at her answer she smiled.

"A to the 3rd power over 2." She flipped over her test just as the proctor called time.

* * *

"Now then, class, I'll be returning your compiled exam papers. Did your second blades manage to reach their targets?" everyone's eyes were trained on their instructor. "No grumbling about a point here or there, now. Were your scores this time good enough to get you into the top fifty overall? The main campus will be posting the overall ranks right about now, so let's start with the ranks here in E class, too."

Koro sensei pasted the results on the black board.

"I-I'm 46th?" Terasaka's surprise seemed genuine

"Isn't Terasaka dead last in E class?"

"If Terasaka came in 46th…"

. "Well, he studied hard. You earned your place Terasaka-san!" he looked over at Fuketsuna, "You're extra after school tutoring really helped."

"We did it!" Fuketsuna stared at the board, she had come in just under Karma, once again, Knocking Asano down to 3rd place, just above Isogai.

"Practically a perfect win!"

"How does it feel you two? To go after top two spots on such a high level battleground, and win?" Fuketsuna stared out the window, today had been a huge win.

"Um, whatever, I guess."

"It seems your battle against the perfection-boasting Asano came down to that final math problem." Taking a seat at her desk she pulled out the career's sheet once again, staring down at the empty boxes, before picking up her pencil.

 _'Maybe…I can be a cram school tutor…'_

* * *

So, ch. 23 is done, it took all day for me to get this right so I hope you enjoy. As usual please review.


	24. Wisdom

Ch. 24: Wisdom.

* * *

"All right, students—you've formally received your qualifications to move out of the E class. So is anyone looking to leave this mountain?"

"Hello no"

"We found our second blades—this is when it gets serious!

"What other environment is this suited to an assassination?" bullets flew as, once again, Koro sensei sped around to dodge

"Gluttons for punishment, eh? Then for your reward this time, I'll tell you my weakn—" The school house rattled.

"The school building!"

"Prepare to vacate the premises."

"Principal Asano!"

"The board made the decision this morning. We're tearing down this old campus building today. I'll have you move to the new campus of our affiliate school. Opening next school year. Until graduation, you will help us performance-test our new building."

"A new campus?" No one in 3-E was thrilled about this news.

"With a surveillance system and an anti-escape system drawn from correctional facilities they can study in an environment akin to a more civilized prison."

"Prison…? You want to lock us up?! How is that a education plan, you'll be treating students like convicted felons! A school like that won't promote education, only fear!" Principal Asano stared her down.

"The new E class: a culmination of my educational theories."

"B-But moving us now?"

"No way! We wanna graduate from this campus!" Nagisa and Sugino stared back at the principal with concerned expression.

"You'll carry out your education plan to the very end, won't you?"

"Indeed. But make no mistake: you are no longer useful to my education. And this…this is where I kill you." Principal Asano showed him his walking papers.

"Koro sensei's walking papers?!"

"He actually went there: He played his forbidden ace in the hole!"

"Th-That's wrongful dismissal!"

' _koro sensei…'_ Fuketsuna climbed out the window and walked towards the two instructors.

"Principal Asano!" the brown haired man glanced at her briefly.

"State agencies may not act arbitrarily, nor may these agencies deny or revoke teacher certification on an arbitrary basis. However, a certificate may be revoked for "just cause." Other common statutory grounds include the following: Immoral conduct or indecent behavior, Incompetency, Violations of ethical standards, Unprofessional conduct, Misrepresentation or fraud, Substantial noncompliance with school laws, Conviction of a crime and last but not least Willful neglect of duty, Koro sensei hasn't committed any of these acts, so what is your reasoning behind dismissing him?"

"He has not, however I am the chairman of this junior high and I reserve the right to dismiss my teachers at any time."

"That's a direct violation, without just cause for dismissing him, it would be classified as an abuse of power, just like with how you turned those other teachers into ruined gambling addicts, you could say."

"One so young shouldn't jump to such drastic conclusions. This is nothing but a tool to control my target. I have come, koro sensei, to kill you once and for all. You are no longer necessary for my education; you see?"

"Are you serious?"

"I know you're super human and all, but our octopus won't go down quite as easily as you think." Karma came to stand next to Fuketsuna, climbing out the window. Principal Asano turned to the bulldozer driver, "Hold off on the demolition for now. I have some work to do inside."

* * *

"Where'd that notice of dismissal come from?" everyone had gathered outside the school building, anticipating what might happen next.

"Now, then, Koro sensei…if you don't want to be fired, if you want to protect this classroom, I'll have you join me in a little gamble."

"A gamble?"

"He's up to something, probably another of his nasty tricks." Nagisa and his sister shared looks with one another as principal Asano spoke again,

"I've prepared five subjects' worth of test questions and five hand grenades. Four of them are anti-sensei grenades; and one works on humans."

"Are you crazy! A grenade could ruin the classroom! Not to mention injury for flying debris!" Principal Asano stared her down, she quieted down.

"They're the real deal. They're identical n appearance and smell, and made such that, once their pins are pulled, they'll explode the moment their handles begin to rise. I've pulled their pins and placed them carefully between random pages in the text books, handles in place. You will open the book and solve the problem at the top right."

 _'this is a suicide mission…there's no way he'll be able to finish the problems before those handles go up!'_

"as soon as he opens the books, the handles will pop up and…"

"Yes—he'll almost certainly be hit with an explosion. But he can't move an inch until he solves the problem." That disgusting smile, fake, much like her friendly demeanor to certain students in the main school, she hated it, this man used that personality as a weapon when she had first started, after her mother had explained the situation, he wore the same smile then as he had on now.

 _'I hate that smile…it's disgusting!'_

"You'll take the first four books, while I take the last one. If you manage to kill me or force me to withdraw, I will permit you and the E class to continue here. Let's see…ah, Terasaka. Use a formula to find Koro sensei's odds of winning."

 _'20%...his chances are really low.'_

"An Anti-sensei grenade explosion won't kill you…to do that, we'd need to save the real grenade ill the end 4/5 times ¾ times 2/3 times ½ equals 1/5. Twenty percent."

"Correct!"

"But the octopus has to take four deadly grenades in a row, and you can just safely tap out as soon as it gets ugly. This is ridiculously unfair!"

"Terasaka…you'll find that the world is just one injustice after the other."

"Injustice…like isolating us from the rest of our peers?" Fuketsuna's bangs shadowed her face, "Injustice like embarrassing us at every school assembly as motivation for the other kids? Like accepting a student you didn't know how to teach into your school and then dumping her off when it got too difficult for you to handle? Injustice like this?" she pulled down the collar of her turtle neck shirt, showing off her scars to the chairman of the school.

Principal Asano shot her a dangerous look. "You don't know how much we've suffered here because of you and your idealistic education system, even your own child hates you!" Nagisa stared at his little sister.

"Fu-chan…calm down…" she turned her eyes towards Nagisa, "Calm down?! He's trying to ship us off because he's embarrassed by us, and you guys are sitting here, taking it like a bunch of little bitches!"

"These injustices were cast upon you because you were too weak to handle them, you'll find that these injustices differ, especially between the weak and the strong. That's why I've taught you to be the strong."

"Weak…strong…the weak are the strong, everything the weak endure makes them powerful in their own way. The powerful eventually fall to the weak."

Principal Asano just gave her that sickening smile again, she feet her insides churn. "Look at you, the schools biggest success story. You certainly know what you're talking about, don't you?" he turned back to Koro sensei, placing a hand on his shoulder, "So, will you give it a try? It's also a test of how serious you are about your chosen profession. If I were you, I'd jump right in."

Koro sensei looked tense as he spoke, "Of course, let's do it." Principal Asano walked towards Irina and Karasuma as Koro sensei took his seat, "Open and solve, then close—d it all at once and it won't explode. With your speed, it may even be easy."

"Y-Yes, of co—of course!" he stared down at the geometry book before flipping it open, "Planar calculations! Um, Well, that's an easy one—it's you know, that thing, where you borrow from the tens to get three with four left over, or, say about three or so—" the anti-sensei bomb exploded, all the students took cover, Nagisa dragged Fuketsuna to the ground with him, covering his head as well as hers as anti-sensei BB'S flew.

"Just like with that metal ring puzzle, I know how your reaction—and thinking speed drop when you're flustered. You can't get past this trap. First one is a hit. Make it through three more and you win." He held up the dismissal papers, "Now solve the next before you recover."

"You're kiddin' me! He can't take three more of those!"

"Is he really gonna get taken down by such a simple set up?" Fuketsuna looked over at Yoshida and Muramatsu before glancing back inside, he wouldn't…would he?

"The weak can only kill the strong through assassination, but the strong can kill the weak whenever and however they like. I will pepper the nation with mechanisms to teach this truth. With my money from the ministry of defense and the bounty from killing you, I can build my affiliate schools all over the country."

 _'like anyone would go, once parents find out how big of a vindictive prick you are they'll send their kids to better institutions…ones with no shady business deals going on under the table.'_ Fuketsuna narrowed her eyes at that man.

"Now, Koro sensei…be the cornerstone of my philosophy."

"Okay: Opened, solved, closed!" Gakuho Asano looked surprised, but each student knew he was secretly livid.

"I more or less remember which questions are on which page in this particular series of test books. Math was the only challenge. I'd lent that one out to a student for so long that I'd forgotten."

"You just happened to have memorized the books? I just happened to bring?"

"Heavens, no! I've memorized all of Japan's test books. 'No moving out of the blast radius until you've solved the problems'? A rule like that is no trouble for a passionate educator. Here I thought you understood me, but it seems your students' defeat has unnerved you. You've dug your own grave with this simplistic assassination. The last book…it's your turn. What's it feel like, having your own death right before your eyes? That grand Kaleidoscope glimpsed in the mountains before death…what could be flashing through that perfect mind of yours?" the older instructor seemed deep in thought as he stared down at the book.

"Well, Principal Asano? Will you open the final book? No matter how superb you may be, Opening a grenade-filled test book will not end well." Gakuho stared back at Koro sensei with dull eyes,

"Hey, this was your wager. If you don't wanna die just gracefully admit defeat!" the principal's eyes shifted dangerously to Yoshida who in turn cowered in fear behind Megu.

"Wimp…" Fuketsuna stared at him unimpressed, Megu Shoved the crying boy away.

"And besides, we don't care if you fire Koro sensei!"

"It'll be sad to leave this place behind, but we'll go where Koro sensei goes."

"Even if it means leaving home and holing up in some mountain." Koro sensei was in tears, his student's devotion must have made him proud.

"We'll keep this assassination classroom going until march."

"Koro sensei, under my educational philosophy, you could very well destroy the Earth and it wouldn't matter." He opened the book, setting off the bomb, Koro sensei shed his skin, covering the Principal.

"Nurufufufufufu, have you forgotten my molt?"

"You're once monthly trick, eh?" he looked down at the discarded skin.

 _'Eurgh…still nasty!'_ Fuketsuna inwardly shuddered as she looked at it.

"Why didn't you use it on yourself?" Koro sensei flashed his usual grin.

"I was saving it for you. If I'd won, there's no doubt you would have opted to blow yourself up." The Principal stood, "How can you be so sure what I'd do?"

"Because we have so much in common. Both stubborn education fiends, aiming for perfection in teaching even if it means using up your own life. I talked to your old cram-school students during the exams. About their impressions of you as a teacher, about what happened…The educational ideas I pursue are identical to yours a dozen years back. Where I've been lucky, compared to you, is with the E class. Because there are a fair number of students and because they share the same circumstances, they came together to withstand training and can ask each other for advice without holding things in. And, Principal Asano, it's none other than you who made this E class. You've unconsciously been carrying on the ideal education you came up with long ago." Koro sensei held up the S. .S.O knife each student had been assigned upon entering the E class.

"I'm the only one this knife can kill. We do not teach the theft of human life. You and I share the same ideals: Not a killing education, but one that lets live. Let's keep on following through with our ideal education."

"My Philosophy is always correct. I've turned out a great number of strong students these last dozen years. But now you've acknowledged my system as well, so I will deign to permit this E class to remain."

"Nurufufufufufu, still can't simply admit defeat, I see."

"Oh, And…May I come by and kill you now and then?"

"Of course. That knife serves a worthy rival well."

* * *

"Principal Asano!" He stopped walking, "Ah, Miss Shiota, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she stared up a him, "I was just wondering, why you looked so sad in our classroom earlier." He gave her a look of surprise.

"You're quite perceptive, for someone so young." He flashed her a genuine smile.

"Did something happen while you were a teacher? Is that why you abandoned your cram-school?"

"Something did Happen…" He subconsciously touched the Kunugi leaf tie clip. "Oh, did a student give you that?"

"Yeah."

"Your students must have really loved you, Mr. Asano."

"He was one of my first students, this clip was a gift, for helping them get into their first choices for middle school." She smiled. "I see. Did it make you happy?"

"I don't think I follow Miss Shiota."

"Teaching. Did it make you happy? I can imagine from how expensive the tie clip looks, they thought very highly of you."

"Teaching…was my ambition from the start, I wanted to make good students, but along the way I forgot to teach them strength. It's how Ikeda died."

"Oh, that makes sense now. You lost a student so you chose to change up your educational game plan. But you know, I think the way you do things might be making him sad, those kids loved you so much but you've strayed from your original teaching path, why can't you build both strong and good students?"

"You're still young, so I don't expect you to understand these things yet." She smiled at him, looking u at the sky. "You're still grieving after dozens of years, Principal Asano, and that's okay. But you shouldn't take it out on those of us at your school. We do understand though and that's why we put up with it." He watched this girl with amazement.

"Everyone of us has special circumstances, that led us down the path to who we are today, just like Koro sensei said, but we're not alone and we can go to one another for advice, I'm going to guess Ikeda-kun saw you as that person, but he was too afraid to ask for help."

"He had A moment of weakness and it cost him his life, it was a text book case of middle school bullying."

"Bullying, Huh? No matter where you are in the world, it's a trial most have to face. It doesn't come down to the weak or the strong in any case. The weak bully as much as the strong and vice versa, The weak bully to make themselves feel powerful and the Powerful bully to avoid looking weak, there's no in-between, Principal Asano." Gakuho Asano gave her another surprised look.

"We're still just kids, our lives have Barely begun. But, each and every one of us at Kunugigaoka junior-high is fighting a battle, whether it's ours here in E-class or the Main campus kids fighting to get into their top schools, there's no difference between us in the end. We're all just trying to find our place. Ikeda-kun I think he fund his place, watching over all of the friends he made during his time here on Earth, watching over the new generation of students you've taken in. so I don't think you should be sad anymore." He continued to watch her, a sad smile on his face.

"I think you two would have gotten along, Miss Shiota. You're very similar." She turned, giving him a look, "How so?"

"You both have this Aura, that draws people to you. Ikeda was a very kind boy, albeit slightly rowdy, he was always saying he wanted to cut classes, and that studying was boring." Fuketsuna smiled,

"I guess you're right, I used to hate coming to school, because no matter how hard I tried I could never fit in at the main campus. My old classmates used to call me names and make fun of me. I couldn't join any clubs because I couldn't talk. But that's where the similarities end I think. If Ikeda-kun would have had a place like E class, where everyone was care free and you didn't have to care what other's thought about you, I think he would have kept going. I also think you'd be proud of who he grew up to be. I'm really grateful to you and to class E they've helped me so much, without them I likely would have stopped coming to school altogether. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, be the kind of teacher he'd be proud of, it doesn't have to be about strength alone, as long as everyone is having fun right?" He smiled at her once again, closing his eyes and turning them up to the sky.

"You're an amazing young Lady, Fuketsuna Shiota. I think you'll have a very bright future." She flashed him a goofy grin,

"I don't know about bright right now, but I really hope so. Anyways, I should get back, Nagisa and the others are probably waiting to leave. Good bye Principal Asano."

He watched as she ran off towards the school.

* * *

"Fu, where did you run off to?" She skidded to a halt in front of him, almost tripping over her feet.

"Nowhere special, Nagisa. Just had a chat with Principal Asano. I think I finally understand why he is how he is."

"Now if we could only find out why you are how you are."

"Ye—Hey! Karma, I'm gonna kick your ass for that comment!" he shrugged, flashing his normal grin, "Bring it on Brainiac." She tackled him to the ground, Nagisa sweatdropped as the two of them wrestled one another, finally Karma flipped her on her back and pinned her.

"Hmm, pinned you." She stared up at him embarrassed, "G-Get off." He had her wrist pinned above her head and one knee was between her legs, the other at her side.

"And if I refuse, I kind of like you like this." Nagisa stood over them,

"H-Hey now, she's still my sister!" Karma smirked, leaning closer to Fuketsuna's face, she could feel his breath on her skin, "We can finish this another time, my little mouse." She felt her face heat up as he climbed off of her, offering her a hand up which she gratefully took.

"So…food on the way home?" Fuketsuna tried to get them away from what just transpired.

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

* * *

So, FINALLY chapter 24 is done, sorry it took me so long, my life has been crazy I just started this new job, and my friends decided that NOW they want to go and do things -_-. Anyways, I am hoping to get back into the swing of things with updating, though there may be Day lapses where nothing will be posted. Fret not, I am still alive. It just means I've been busy working or running all over with people.

Anyways, Please review!


	25. Dreaming?

Ch. 25: Dreaming?

* * *

" _Where am I?"_ _Getting up off the ground, Fuketsuna looked around, Fuketsuna discovered through the fog, that she was in a forest._

' _Hello?! Is anyone here?!' Making sure to stay on the path she ventured further into the thrush of trees, it was eerie and silent, not even animals moved around._

" _So creepy. What's that sound?" the sudden sound of a child reached her ears, changing directions she walked through the trees. "Where are you? Is everything okay?!" the sound of a river filled her ears as she quickened her pace, finally spotting the small child, crouching down next to her she touched the girls shoulder._

" _Hey, is everything okay?" the little girls turned her head, Fuketsuna reeled back, staring back at her was a younger version of herself._

" _Hey, why are you crying?" the younger version of herself stayed silent, "Right…I wouldn't talk"_

' _Why are you here?' she turned, facing an older woman, she looked very similar to herself._

" _I want to know that as well?"_

" _You shouldn't be here! You need to leave!" Fuketsuna stepped away as the older woman advanced on her, "It's not safe here! You have to go!" Fuketsuna stepped back, feeling her shoe fill with water._

" _Go!"_

" _How?!"_

 _Falling, hadn't she just been in the river? Why was she falling now?_

" _Wake up…"_

" _What?"_

" _wake up Fu…" She tried to open her eyes but she was scared._

* * *

"Fu-chan, wake up!" The blue haired girl jolted awake. She was in the classroom? "Hey, welcome back, sleeping beauty." She looked around, realizing she was on the floor, Nagisa stared at her with a worried expression.

"I'm…in class?"

"You just passed out, Itona had to keep Karma from doodling on your face." Fuketsuna shot the red head a demonic look, "Karma…just know, that should you ever draw on me, I will come to your house and I will dress you as a girl and I shall take photos. And After I have done this I will post them around the main campus." He gave her an unimpressed look, inching closer to her.

"Go ahead, but don't forget, I still have this little gem." He flashed the cat girl costume he had forced her into some time back, she felt her face heat up when the older version of herself flashed through her mind.

"What was that place…" she muttered under her breath, placing a hand on her forehead. "Hey, you doin' okay, pipsqueak? You look a little paler than usual." She looked up at Terasaka, smiling. "Yeah, I guess I'm just…really tired."

"Perhaps you should go down to see the nurse." Koro sensei stood over the small group of students. "If you're feeling tired."

"I'll be fine…" Nagisa gave her a stern look as she took her seat again.

"Fainting in class isn't something to blow off. Have you been eating alright?"

"Fine…actually, more than usual."

"And sleep?" she sighed, "Koro sensei, I'm fine. It's probably just a growth spurt."

"Fuketsuna, if you're feeling this tired, as your teacher, I must insist you go see the nurse." She sighed,

"Fine…whatever." She grabbed her bag.

"What's her deal? She's been pricklier than usual, lately." Nagisa watched as she left the classroom.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She's being really quiet at home, too."

* * *

Fuketsuna walked through the main campus building, "Hey, isn't that the Girl?"

"Oh yeah, the one from E class, dating someone two years older than her?" she sighed, who cared if she was dating someone older than her, it was common place now.

"She's cute, but there's not a lot to her, if you know what I mean."

"Hey, Cutie. Wanna have some fun with us later?" she clenched her teeth.

' _Shut up…I don't want to hear it!'_ She picked up her pace, sliding the door open.

"Ah, Hello. Mr. Karasuma called down and told me you'd be coming. Have a seat Miss Shiota." The nurse was a kind, older looking woman, who wore a smile.

"I tried to tell everyone I was fine…really. I've just been really tired lately."

"Well, we'll give you a quick check up and see if we can't figure out what's wrong with you."

' _Nothing's wrong with me!'_ she wanted to scream at this woman, however, she refrained. The woman checked her heart rate, her eyes, her pulse, and her reflexes.

"Well, everything checks out just fine, in fact, your reflexes are extraordinary, going up and down that mountain everyday must have its perks."

"You could say that…"

"In any case, I don't see anything wrong with you, but you are at that age. Just take it easy okay, don't overexert yourself and you should be fine. I advise getting some extra sleep tonight."

"All right, thank you ma'am." Fuketsuna gave a polite bow before leaving the office.

"Ooh, is she sick?" didn't these kids have anything better to do than spread gossip?

"Well, she is a member of the E class, so nothing would surprise me."

"I'd still have my way with her."

"Oh yeah, flat chested girls are the best!"

' _Disgusting…I hate them; I hate all of them!'_ she felt a hand grab her wrist as she was walking past.

"Hey, cutie. How about you and I go on a date after school?"

"Not in your life…" her voice was barely audible. "Excuse me?"

"I said, Not in your life, asshole! Now let go of me!" a chorus of 'ooh's' echoed in the crowded hallway.

"Why not? I'd be good to you, really good." She felt disgust rising inside her, as he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Let go of me!" suddenly feeling his hand groping her chest, anger surged, "Hey, what do you know, she's not totally flat after all!" Disgust, Anger, fear, several emotions flooded her at this moment.

"You heard the Lady, let her go, Hirase." Said boy stared back at Asano, Fuketsuna eyed him, still struggling against the larger boys grip.

"And if I don't, Asano?" the blonde haired boy stared Hirase down, in some ways he was similar to his father, instilling fear in simplistic ways.

"Tch, whatever. Doesn't look like she'd hold up very well, anyways." Hirase released Fuketsuna from his grip and she turned, round housing him in the face. Asano watched, amused.

"If you _ever_ touch me again, I will personally see to it, that the rest of your educational career, is spent in suffering!" she smacked his head between a classroom door and left him there, walking up to Asano.

"If you're expecting a thank you, you can forget it!" he smirked at her. "No thanks will be necessary, Ms. Shiota." She walked past him, quickly headed for the exit.

* * *

"How'd it go?" she stopped, turning to face the red head. "It went all right." He advanced on her, sticking his hands in his pants pockets. "You shouldn't lie, little mouse. Lying gets you in trouble."

"K-Karma, what're you…" he pulled her towards him, staring down into her eyes.

"What are you—mmph!" he closed the gap between them, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. What was going on, she didn't understand why he was being like this all of a sudden.

"So it's true… You are dating Akabane." Karma moved away from her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hirase Kazuhiro, of third year class C. Rumor mill spread pretty fast that you tried to take advantage of Fu-chan here. I don't like when people mess with my things." She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she didn't know why, but she enjoyed when he was possessive.

"I also don't enjoy that she doesn't feel like she can come to me with things, but I let it slide, because I know she can handle herself." He glanced back at her. "But this, I can't let this incident slide, Hirase." Karma grabbed the boy, and slammed his knee into Hirase's stomach, before letting him drop to the ground.

"You can't own somebody, Akabane."

"Oh?" he pulled Fuketsuna forward again, kissing her once more, Fuketsuna stayed still, with wide eyes, seriously, what had gotten into him today? Hirase watched the exchange, irritated. As Karma pulled away, Fuketsuna felt her face flush. Karma gave a triumphant smirk to Hirase before grabbing Fuketsuna and walking off.

* * *

"What's gotten into you, today? You're more forceful than usual, Karma." He stopped, turning to look at her, "Nothing's wrong, per se. but as I keep telling you, I don't like when people try and take my stuff." He was close again, too close.

"Karma?"

"What, don't you like me?" the question caught her off guard, "W-Well, I do like you." She fidgeted with the end of her ponytail, "So what's the problem?"

"N-Nothing! it's just…the way you kiss me, it makes my heart race. It makes me…Happy, and a bit confused." He smiled, "Confusion, huh? Why are you confused?"

"I'm not sure…but I wonder if this might be why I've been so irritable lately."

"Hm?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just rambling again, don't worry about it!" she waved her hands in front of her, trying to diffuse the situation, "Karma, Im still really new to this dating thing, but you seem so comfortable and confident. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, while it's true I've never actually had a girlfriend. I've been confessed to a lot, but it was just shallow girl who wanted to be around me because my folks are rich. I'd rather be with someone who doesn't care."

"Rich? Is that why your parents are never home? Do they travel a lot?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care, it's nice being on my own." She looked down, "I figure that'd be lonely, don't you ever feel sad about it?" seeing the sudden change in mood he shifted.

"As a kid yeah, they'd leave me with my aunts and uncles from time to time while they went gallivanting about, but the older I got the more I realized I enjoyed the independence."

"I think I understand now, you get possessive because you're alone. You don't want to be." Karma looked at her, bewildered. Fuketsuna stepped towards him now. "It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore." She got on her tip toes and pecked his cheek before stepping back, looking at him with a smile.

"You have all of us in Class E by your side, and you have me. We're not going anywhere, Karma-kun. Even if after this year we all go on to different schools, and from there to different cities, and countries, and universities, I think that we have a bond, and I know it sounds corny, but I don't think any of us will forget one another, even into old age, when we've settled down and started families, or our children have done the same. I think we'll always look back on these memories and smile, because we know we were never really alone." Karma stared down at her, Fuketsuna may be the youngest in their grade, but she knew and understood things well beyond her years, and somewhere, deep inside of him, he was glad she stayed by him.

"You're right, that was pretty corny." He laughed, ruffling her hair before taking on a serious tone. "But you're right, if we manage to survive this assassination, I hope we can all look back on these days and smile."

"Right now, though I want to make sure I marry a good guy, mom and dad had so many issues, so I want to have a nice home to raise any future kids I might have."

"And what if…I asked you?" She looked at him startled? "Asked me…to marry you?" the two stared at each other for a moment, "Well, I obviously mean once we finish high school. If we're still together." That feeling came back.

"I…I'm Not, I mean, that's…this is very sudden. I don't know how to respond! We've only just started dating, you'd have to meet my family, oh! but I guess you already know Nagisa—" he laughed as she rambled on, tilting her head up and kissing her again to shut her up.

"You're adorable when you're flustered, Fu-chan." She stared up at him with a shy smile, fidgeting with her ponytail again.

"this isn't a dream, right?" he kissed her again.

"No."

* * *

So, sorry this one is so short but I have really been enjoying these little moments, I know it's a bit all over the place and I apologize but as I wrote this one out it seemed to flow perfectly, and as such will remain as written until the story is finished and I can go back and rework chapters.

As always, please review, make me a happy Author-san! Also, I will be holding a future contest for Fan art pieces, if you're interested, P.M me, and I will get back to you with details.


	26. Model?

So yeah, this is just kind of a filler chapter so I can take a break from writing from episodes, but I think I know what kind of direction I'm going to take Fuketsuna in now :3

* * *

Ch. 26: Model?

* * *

"Hey, Fu-chan do you remember that song I used to sing to you when we were kids?"

She turned her had to look at her brother, "Sort of, why?" he smiled,

"No reason."

"It's not like you to be sentimental, Nagisa. You're starting to act like mom, but now that I think about it, how did that song go?"

"The sun shines through with a red afterimage, on the back of my closed eyelids;

I put the notebook and pen in my bag. So let's start walking." Nagisa started, Fuketsuna smiled, joining in.

"No matter how much I draw; it doesn't become beautiful. The paints that I chose are not at fault, that shooting star I saw last midnight, I still remember that I was waiting for..." Fuketsuna continued the song as Nagisa sand the chorus with her.

"Hello, shooting-star, hello, shooting-star again. I've been waiting for you, that girl who dreams

Is still right here, ah ah, just like that day, ah ah. Hello, shooting-star, hello shooting-star again.

I'm waiting for you, please don't stop dreaming. Even if you're crying, ah ah, even if you're smiling, ah ah

Shine again." Both sibling laughed as they finished singing.

"Where did you even come up with that?" Nagisa rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, I think it was a song mom and dad used to play on some CD they had."

"Oh, really?"

"yeah, I guess it just stuck itself in my subconscious."

"Well, it did always make me smile, so I guess it came in handy."

"Hey, what should we do for dinner, mom is gonna be late?"

"I don't know, We could just go out. I finished my homework early."

"Sounds good. Where should we go?" Fuketsuna set down the shirt she was refolding, glancing over at him again.

"I've been curious about that new pancake place that opened up, Sakagami-san told me about it."

"Fu-chan, only you would want pancakes this late at night." He laughed, Fuketsuna gave him a playful shove.

"By the way, Sakagami-san has a crush on you, so there may be a love confession coming your way soon." His face tinged pink, "A L-Love confession?! She doesn't think I'm a girl, right?"

Fuketsuna cracked up at his reaction, "Not at all, Big brother. In fact, she likes your pigtails, says they make you look adorable." Nagisa reached up, touching his hair.

"Hey, so this is what they call a mirror action!" Nagisa stared at her.

"Sorry, it's just, normally I'm the one messing with my hair." he stood, brushing it off, "Anyways, food?"

* * *

"Excuse me young lady, but what is your name." Fuketsuna and Nagisa had chosen a small ramen shop in the nearby shopping district. Some of her friends had said it was the best in the area.

"Um, why do you want to know?" two businessmen talking to a junior high kid was suspicious, but while in a public place, that was just unusual.

"We're talent scouts, our agency has been looking for students to advertise school uniforms. We just thought you'd be perfect." Nagisa eyed his sister, she had placed a hand on her neck, the scar had fully healed but the mark hadn't faded.

"I don't think—"

"I think you should do it, Fu-chan." She stared back at her brother with wide eyes, "What?"

"Yeah, I think it'd really boost your confidence, plus, this could really open some doors for you."

"He's right you know. Our agency works some of the top professionals in the modeling field. If your popularity gets high enough, you'll be asked to do work globally."

"O-Oh, really? To be honest, I'd like to finish high school before I end up leaving the country for any kind of work."

"That is understandable, and actually pretty admirable as well, you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Oh! Right, you asked my name. It's Fuketsuna Shiota, but everyone either calls me Fu or Fuka." The gentlemen smiled.

"Well, Fuka-chan, we'll leave a business card with you and if you decide you're interested, you can call that number or come to the building. Just ask for Nakasato or Ise." Fuketsuna took the card, flipping it over to look at the address and phone number.

"A-All right!" as the two men walked away Nagisa smiled at her, "So, think you'll do it?"

"I don't know, I mean, Models have to do so much to maintain their image, plus I have scars, I doubt they'd take me on." Nagisa sighed, "They likely have teams of people who edit pictures, so I wouldn't worry." Fuketsuna gave her brother a sly smile, "I bet you'd make a cute uniform model, big brother, you already look girly enough."

"Fu!" she laughed at his reaction, he must have been thinking about that night in the bar with Yuji. The waitress came with their food.

"Enjoy you two, and let me know if there is anything I can bring out."

"Thank you, but I think we're good for now." Nagisa informed the waitress as she left them to their food.

"I bet Karma would enjoy seeing you in magazines." He teased, she flicked a noodle at him. "Hey!" she just smiled innocently, looking the other way. "I really don't know. I mean I don't need any extra attention. Besides, my academics could start to suffer."

"I think you'll manage, especially with your scores." Fuketsuna still seemed really unsure, as she continued to eat her food.

"Well, I'd also have to talk it over with mom and dad Think they'd go for it?" Nagisa shrugged, "Dad pretty much agrees to everything, mom on the other hand…I think she'd need to know her kids are safe with whatever is going on." Fuketsuna nodded, "Hmm…maybe there's a way to get her to agree."

"What are you thinking?" she gave him a grin, "Don't worry about it." Nagisa suddenly felt on edge, whenever she gave him that look he knew he was going to be dragged into whatever scheme she had.

* * *

"No way! Really?" Mayu Yunokawa had her arm draped around Fuketsuna, "Yeah, it was super weird, but Nagisa thinks I should do it."

"You totally should! You're so cute, you'd get popular really fast!"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I need my parents' consent since I'm still a kid." Mayu nodded, "oh, yeah. Guess I forgot about that."

"what the topic of today's discussion?" Karma stood behind the tow girl, "A-Akabane-sempai!" Fuketsuna sighed, how did he know to turn up when the conversation involved her and costumes?

"Good morning, Karma-kun."

"Good morning Fu-chan, Yunokawa-san." The dark haired girl smiled at him, bowing in respect, "Good morning Sempai." Karma smiled.

"Seriously though, what's so exciting?"

"Your girlfriend here, got scouted by a talent agency."

"Oh? well, she's definitely got the body for it." Her face tinged pink at the red heads comment. Yunokawa grinned at her friend,

"Ooh, just how far have you two gone?"

"I-It's not like that, Mayu!" Karma's devilish grin got wider "Oh, I've seen plenty, we've even played dress up."

' _Oh god…he wouldn't'_ she sincerely hoped he wouldn't show the cat girl photo he had snapped of her.

"Just look at this, Yunokawa-san." Karma flipped open his phone and Fuketsuna felt her stomach drop.

"No!" she ran at the red head, trying to take the phone from him, he held it out of her reach.

"What the matter, Fu-chan, don't want your friend to see you as an adorable cat girl?"

"Cat girl you say?" Fuketsuna gave up, puffing out her face, "You two are evil!"

"Thank you!" She rolled her eyes at Karma as she showed her the photo, "Aw! You look adorable, Fuka-chan! And he's right, you'll be perfect for the kind of shoot they're doing, it was school uniforms, right?"

"Yeah, It's an advertisement, I wonder if our school will be advertised."

"It's highly likely, though, we're a private school so There's also a chance that Principal Asano won't go for it."

"Who cares, I don't really want to advertise for this school. A lot of the people here are total jerks, Asano and his father included. But I'll talk to you Later, Mayu. I need to get up to class."

"Bye, Fuka-chan! You'll let me know what the decision is right?"

"Of course, I'll tell both you and Haruka!"

* * *

"You want to what?" Hiromi Shiota stared at her youngest child "Well, I figure this way I could help pay tuition for high school at least. I'll still help around the house, and I promise to keep up with school." Hiromi looked down at the business card, sighing.

"You're sure that you'll be able to keep up?"

"promise. If not, I'll stop."

"Fine, but I'd like to call and set up the meeting, just to make sure nothing shady is going on." Fuketsuna smiled widely.

"Thank you!" Hiromi smiled, Fuketsuna figured she was in a good mood today and that's why she had agreed so easily.

"I'll call while you're in school tomorrow, I'll also be asking if I can attend your first shoot."

"I don't think Nakasato or Ise-san would have a problem with that, it's a basic uniform advert, anyways." Hiromi stared down at the business card for a moment longer before leaving the table. Nagisa looked over at her, "I think that went well."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Ah, Welcome, Mrs. Shiota, Fuka-chan, Nagisa-kun. Mr. Nakasato has been expecting you, right this way please." This office building was huge, Fuketsuna and Nagisa both stared round in awe, everyone was super skinny or extremely pretty, she felt very plain in comparison.

"Through here." The family walked into the office.

"Welcome, I see your husband has decided not to join the meeting."

"My husband and I are divorced, so no, just me." Mr. Nakasato smiled, "Well, we'll just get started then. Mrs. Shiota." He pulled out a manila envelop with some paper work in it, "Fuka-chan won't be doing huge jobs to start with, mostly adverts and if everything goes well, she could move onto to television ads."

"Mr. Nakasato, if it's all the same, I'd like to keep my face out of the media, due to specific circumstances I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"Of course, I can respect that." Fuketsuna smiled, "I'd also rally like to have time to focus on my education so I need to know I will have the time." Mr. Nakasato smiled again,

"Much of the talent here at Wild Flower, have tutors brought in so they can keep up with their studies, even during on location shoots. You'll still attend school where you are, of course. However, as for high school, we'd likely have you take the entrance exam of Horikoshi High school. That's where a lot of our talent attends." Hiromi looked at her daughter, "With all due respect, Sir. I have my eyes set on a high school already, and while I will do as you ask and take the Horikoshi exam, if my top choice accepts me that is where I will go." Mr. Nakasato laughed.

"Mrs. Shiota, your daughter has a good head on her shoulders" Hiromi smiled, "Of course, in fact both of my children do, Nagisa and Fuka both or strong willed, I think they'll go on to do great things."

"That they will, I have no doubts., so moving onto contracts, I'll have you read this over." He slid the packet across the desk.

"There will be no shady business going on, correct?"

"Of course not, any risqué style shoots are done with our older models, and a lot of our talent here select their own jobs, so we don't push any unless they are requests."

Hiromi nodded, continuing to read over the material, "Dieting? Fuka is already so small..."

"She can continue her current diet; she'll just need to start an exercise regime."

Hiromi finally finished reading over the packet and signed the bottom. "Excellent, and if at any time Fuka wishes to terminate her contract you just need to set up another meeting, with Mr. Ise or myself."

"Thank you for your time." As they were about to leave, Mr. Nakasato stopped them once more.

"Oh! Fuka-chan, We'd like you to schedule a meeting with our wardrobe and make up department, they'll give you basic tours of the areas you'll be working in and make sure that your measurements are correct, considering you're still growing, however, changes will likely be constant." Fuketsuna gave a polite bow,

"I'll speak with the woman at reception about scheduling with make-up and wardrobe, Thank you, Mr. Nakasato."

* * *

"Congrats Fu-chan." Nagisa messed up her hair, she swatted his hand away, puffing out her face. "Better be careful, Fu, don't want those nasty wrinkles." He teased, Fuketsuna huffed at him as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I expect everything went well?" Fuketsuna nodded, "Mr. Nakasato wants me to schedule with make-up and wardrobe, something about test shoots and fittings?" the woman smiled, "Of course, just let me pull up scheduling. We can for sure schedule for weekends, if that works?" Fuketsuna looked over at her mother.

"I work through the week, so weekends will be perfect. That way both my son and I can be in attendance as well."

"How is next week, Sunday? We have a 3:30 P.M appointment?"

"That should be just fine." Hiromi gave the woman a smile.

"Would you like a reminder card?" Hiromi looked at her daughter, who gave a simple nod.

"Perfect, we'll see you back next week, it was nice t meet you, Fuka-chan, Hiromi-san, Nagisa-kun." They finally departed Wildflower for home.

"I hope you know how hard this is going to be, but if you say you can manage it, I trust you. Just promise you'll let me know if you need any help."

"I promise, Okaa-san."

* * *

So yeah, sorry this took so long for me to finish, Things have been super crazy. A friend of mine just wound up homeless out of the blue so we're looking at some places for her, plus I've had work and a crazy ass social life lately, everyone wanna talk to me right now XD but while school is going on they are like "Nah!". But Yeah. Hoping to continue updating as frequently as I am able. I will be doing a few more Anime eps. Chapters.

As always though, PLEASE, review so I know I'm doing right by my readers. I will also have fan art contest info on my profile page within the next week or two, hopefully. If you're interested Shoot me a private message.


End file.
